


One Call

by OnefortheroadNarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnefortheroadNarry/pseuds/OnefortheroadNarry





	1. The. Call.

Okay, so this story has so very graphic BoyxBoy scenes, Just a warning. xx

 

***Louis' POV***

"Zayn there is no way you are going to get this room clean, why don't you just leave it." I called out over my shoulder. "Dam it!"

"Yes!!" Liam called out from next to me. We were playing FIFA. "YOU LOOSE!! Loser!"

As you can see, Liam isn't the most gracious winner. You don't want to see him loose. I can assure you. 

"I'm just trying to find my things! You and Harry have dumped everything in here!" Zayn called back. I got up and started to throw some of mne and Harry's things in a pile for Zayn.

"You know, Half of the things that you claim are yours, are actually ours." I smirked at him.

"Yeah but thats beside the point, I need something to wear to bed and I know I had some sweats out here from the laundry but they are not here anymore!"

"You mean these sweats?" Harry said coming out of the kitchen in just sweat pants.

"Yes! Why are you wearing them?" Zayn said dropping the clothes he had in his arms.

"Because, Zayn, They are mine. You took them last week and now I'v taken them back." Harry replied slowly.

"Dam it! Where's Niall, He'll have some." Zayn said and went off looking for Niall.

"Your welcome, Zayn." I called out to him sarcastically. turned to Liam. "Where IS Niall?"

"I don't know." Liam said as he shut off the TV. "He left about an hour ago but didn't say where he was going."

"I'll give him a call." I said and pulled my phone out. I had a message from Eleanor.

-Hey Lou missing you xox

I quickly messaged her back and found Niall's number. I pressed call and as it started to ring I put it on loud speaked. 

"Hey Niall's phone, you know what to do... Beep."

"No answer." I muttered and sent him a text instead.

-Hey man, where r u? We still on for dinner?

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and went to stand at the bench with Harry and now Liam. 

"We're going to dinner in half an hour, I hope he's back soon." Liam said.

"Li we can be late for dinner you know." I teased him. "It's just us, we don't have to leave dead on 6."

Liam smirked and threw a banana at me, I smacked it and managed to get an unimpressed Harry right on the head.

"It was Liam!! He threw it, I just diverted it's course!" I yelled as Harry started to chase me. I screamed but Harry kept following me, Liam close behind. I ran fro the couch and jumped over it. I just missed running into the hotels TV. 

"I'm innocent!!!" I yell when they both tackle me to the ground, I was just a few metres from the door. They both started tickling me and Liam got up and started kicking my butt. "NOOOO!"

Then the door suddenly slamed loudly and Niall stood with his back to it. He had tears streaming down. He looked terrified, he must have been mobed by fans or something. Harry was sitting on me, when he got up he pulled me up.

"Hey buddy.." Liam started but was cut off by Niall sobbing and sliding to the floor he looked up at us, all now standing. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I...I didn't mean to..." He trailed off. We all went and surrounded him.

"Hey Ni, it's ok, what's wrong, what happend?" I asked him softly as I pulled him up.

"Dont...You won't want to touch me when you know Lou." He said looking down, turning to Liam and tryign to push past him.

"Niall, please, tell us." Liam said, not letting him past. Liam wrapped his arm around Niall and Niall visible tenced right up.

"I didn't know anyone could tap the call." He said.

"What call, who were you talking to." Harry asked calmly.

"Demi, I was talking to Demi." He said and tried to push past Liam again but Li was having none of it. 

"Niall you need to tell us. Come on, come and sit down." Liam said leading him to the couch. 

"Hey whats going on?" Zayn said coming in. "Twitter is going insane with Niall tweets guys, where is he?"

Niall burst out into more tears and started shaking and mumbling that he was sorry.

"Oh mate, Niall, hey, it's ok, we love you no matter what, if it's true or not." Zayn said kneeling down in front of Niall.

"No matter what is true?!" I yelled, I was getting frustraited now, what was Niall hidding. I went to pull out my phone to see what was on twitter.

"No! Wait, I'll tell you! Please, I dont want you to find out like that!" Niall pleaded me and Harry who had done the same.

"So it's true?" Zayn said softly putting his hands on Niall shoulders. Niall just nodded trying hard not to cry more. Liam, Harry and I all looked at each other confused.

"It's ok Niall, we're your brothers. I can tell them if you want." Zayn said to him but Niall shook his head.

"No, I'll tell you the whole thing." Niall said, he was not shaking now, thank god but he still looked distraught. We all waited in silence for him to start talking again.

"I was talking to Demi, I was on the hotel phone down in the lounge. My phone is dead and Louis had my charger. She was trying to convince me to tell you all something. But I've never wanted to." He paused and swallowed. I put an arm around him and he tenced up but I kept it there.

"She wanted me to come out to you guys." He said and paused. He dropped his gaze down to the floor and held his breath. What did he mean, come out. Where?

"Come out where?" I asked. Zayn gave me an angry look though, what had I said.

"I'm gay." Niall explained, looking up. I was shocked to say the least. We had all talked about this before, I thought we all trusted each other enough to tell everything. It wasn't until Niall looked at me that I realised I was staring. I quickly dropped my gaze and brought my hands to my face. Someone must have over heard him on the phone, thats why he was so upset. Poor Niall, no wonder he's so upset. He wasn't ready to tell anyone else and now the whole world knew. Before any of us could speak Niall got up quickly and turned around to us.

"Someone tapped the call, they heard everything." He continued. "Now it's all over youtube and sugarscape and all those sites. I screwed up, I'm sorry."

"Mate you havn't done anything, it's fine, We're all okay with you being gay, if thats what makes you happy." Liam said getting up to hug Niall. "Right guys?"

"Of course it's fine, Niall, like Zayn said, you're our brother." I told him getting up to wrap my arms around him and Liam. 

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Harry asked from the couch. He hadn't moved. 

"Can I play you the conversation?" Niall asked sadly. "You'll hear it all anyway. It will explain it all."

Harry nodded and got up to get a laptop.

"He hates me." Niall mumbled resting his head on Liams shoulder. Liam squeezed him tightly.

"No he doesn't, he's just confused as to why you were so worried about telling us, we all are, I think." I told him.

"Here, what is it called?" Harry said coming back with his laptop. 

"I don't know. Niall's gay?" Niall squeaked.

Harry typed something in and we all say around him except Niall who sat on the coffee table fiddling with his jumper sleeves.

Harry tapped on the Sugar scape site and found the headline. 'Niall Horan comes out of the closet'.

He clicked on the article and scrolled down until there was a link to an audio. We all waited in silence for it to start.

"Hello?" Demi's voice crackled though.

"Hey, It's Niall, My phone died when I tried calling you back. What's up?" Niall's irish voice came onto the line.

"Oh He Niall, I was just wanting to see if you wanted to hang while your here, I'm free tonight."

"Oh sorry, I'm going out to dinner with the guys tonight, we've not had a night off together for a while."

"No worries, we'll catch up when your off tour. Where you going tonight?"

"Don't know, Liam chose."

"Ok, have you told him yet?"

"No, I can't Demi, I tried last week but...I don't know, I just couldn't." Liam looked up at Niall with his puppy dog eyes and motioned for him to go to him. Niall shook his head and let a tear slide down his face. Liam pushed himself up and grabbed Niall's hand, pulling him onto his lap. Niall curled up as Liam rubbed his back. Niall looked so small and sad, it was heartbreaking seeing him so upset and scared.

"Niall you have to tell them one day. It's not going to get any easier and you know it."

"I know but I don't want to ruin our image."

"Whats going to happen when you get a boyfriend then?"

"I won't, I've been fine all this time without one, I'm happy enough waiting until the band is done."

"You can't do that to yourself Niall."

"I can and do. Girls will do me fine for now!" Niall sounded a bit frustrated. 

He had slept with plenty of girls over the years, we all knew it, it was odd to think he never liked any of them in that way. What he did because he wanted to keep the band strait, so to speak.

"Fine, sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Ni."

"I know it's fine, It's not that I dont want to tell them. It's just, we've always talked about how now of us are gay and that just cos we're a boy band dosn't mean we have to have any gay members."

"You know they won't see it like that, they love you Niall, they won't see it like you do."

"Maybe, you didn't hear Louis after he saw what The Wanted said in an interview when they said they had a gay member?" Niall said sadly. I remember that, I felt aweful, I had made so much fun of them, behind closed doors of course. I never thought Id be in this situation. I wasn't homophobic at all, I was only making fun because it was The Wanted. I grabbed Nialls hand and held it tight in mine. He didn't look up at me but held me too. 

"Niall he'd not be like that if it was you." Demi continued. I'm glad she said that.

"I don't know that though, you don't either Demi. Look I have to go, I need to get ready for dinner."

"This is gold!" an excited voice said quietly.

"What was that?" Niall said on the audio.

"I don't know, Niall, where are you?" 

"At the hotel, on one of their phones."

"Shit Niall! Someone else was on the line!"

"Fuck! Demi!" The the audio cut out. We all sat in silence, No-one moving but Liam who was still stroking Nialls back with one hand. I hadn't let Niall's hand go. I tried to speak but nothing would come out.

"Niall we're so sorry." Harry said, he didn't look up from the computer. I swallowed.

"Ni, those things I said. I...I never would have said them if I knew. I only said those things because it was The Wanted. I don't see you any different, gay or strait." I told him. He squeezed my hand and sat up a bit.

"Thanks." He said giving me a weak smile. 

"Me too, Ni." Liam said hugging Niall tighter around his waist, Niall was sat on Liams lap. Him and Niall had always been close so I could imagine that would have scared Niall the most. 

"Guys while we're on the subject..." Harry said quietly. He was in front of me on the floor. We all looked at him. I knew what he was going to say though. "I'm bi. Only Louis and my family know"

He had told me pretty early on but didn't want anyone else to know. I put my hands on his shoulders, Harry and I had talked about what I said about The Wanted before and he was ok, he knew why I had said the things I said. 

"Really?" Niall said in somewhat of a normal voice.

"Yeah." Harry said looking up with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Does YOUR family know, Niall?" Liam asked. "It'd be a shock to find it out like Zayn did, thats all."

"Yeah they know, I came out to them when I was 12. I've always said I was Bi, because I will hook up with girls, I just don't enjoy it as much, you know." We all nodded our heads.

"Niall, mate, are you okay now?" Zayn asked.

"I'm better." He relpied looking around at us all."It's not like it's all over though, there are people everywhere outside and managment didn't know and we have interviews. Only Simon knew and he said I never had totell anyone if I didn't want to. I screwed that up though."

"We've got your back Niall." Liam told him. "We'll help you out at interviews and everywhere."

"Thanks, god I love you guys." Niall spilled. "Not in a gay way, just as brothers."

"You don't have to say that Niall, we know what you meant." Harry said. Liam, Zayn and I all nodded.

Liams phone then started buzzing from in his pocket, under Niall's bum. Niall jumped up and landed on me instead. 

"Sorry Lou, It scared me." He said blushing and pulling himself up to sit on the coffee table again. He was so cute, all shy and embarrassed. If I was into guy's I'd definitly go for Niall, I wonder if Harry thought the same. He still had that amused look on his face.

"Liam speaking.." Liam answered his phone. "Yeah...he's pretty upset...I will...K thanks." He hung up and turned to us. "That was Jerry, he's seen it all and we'll have a meeting tomorrow at the venue and he doesn't want you to stress about it Niall. He said that everyone has been informed not to say anything and let Niall talk when he wants or one of us if you're not up for anything. He's also got Paul organizing for triple security. We can't go out tonight though guys, we'll get room service instead though, yeah?"

"It's a bit hard to not stress about." Niall said. 

"Ni it's not like you meant for it to happen, if Simon already knew then you're fine." I told him.

Niall nodded and grabbed the room service menu as he slouched down into the seat beside me.

"I'm starving!" He said.

"Good to see you havn't lost your appitite buddy!" Zayn said as he got up.

"Don't even joke about that man!" Niall replied sternly before laughing his usual carefree self. It was incredible how someone can be so devistated one minute then completely back to normal a few minutes later.

 

***Niall's POV***

Today was an emotional rollercoaster. I was so drained. I'm glad that none of the guys hated me and that even management seemed ok with it. It was now just the fans I have to worry about. I hadn't been on twitter yet. My phone was still dead but I decded not to go on for a while. I've seen plenty of hate in the past three years, I know what is going to come at me and I'm not ready for it. I'm going to get Louis to go threw it all and let me know when the heat dies down. 

I heard a knock at the door and Paul yell out that our food is hear. I jusp up and go to open it but Liam beats me to it and then holds me back from the door as Paul comes in.

"Niall, wait! we need to see who's it is first!" Liam said still tryng to hold me back. 

"I'm starving! Please!!" I begged and gave him my best puppy dog look. He sighed and released me. I lunged at the food which Paul had set down on the kitchen benchtop. I grabbed the burgur and weges which was on top and started eating the chips as I went to sit down. I had ordered two meals but thought I'd be generous and wait for the next lot of meals came up before I took another. 

Liam took his which had no salad with chips and Zayn came next and took whatever it was he ordered. 

"Aww Niall! You took mine!" Louis yelled from the bench where he was reading the slip that said what was ordered. I quickly took a bite from the burger and grinned at him.

"Cheeky bugger!" He scoffed and sat down to wait for the rest.

"OOOooo Can I have a chip?" Harry said as he came to sit down too. I quickly covered my plate and glared at him. He tried anyway and managed to get wedge from my plate and run. I handd my plate to Liam, he was furthest from Louis, and chased Harry with my mouth still full from the burger.

"whhoh ue air!" I yelled as he went to put the wedge in his mouth. I lunged at him and tackled him to the ground climbing up over him to get to his now outstreached hand. I was sitting on his chest but he was too strong and flung me off. I swalloed the food in my mouth and tried to get him back down but it was a loosing battle. He was straddling me with one hand on my chest and the other still hilding MY wedge.

"It's just one chip Niall." Harry smirked at me. 

"It's MY chip!! Give it back!" I yelled at him. "Liam!!!"

"Let him have it Ni, He's only going to try and get another." Liam told me. Some friend he was. Then I felt something pushing on my stomach. I looked down and saw Harry had gotten the beginnings of an erection. He looked at me in horror and dropped the wedge to get up off me.

"Ha!! Yes! Next time, don't steal my food!!" I smirked at him, his face was as red as a tomato.

"What did you do to him, Niall?" Louis asked me, looking over at Harry who was still on his knees facing away. I felt bad for him and didn't want to embarrass him.

"I bit his hand." I told them and Harry got up flashing me a smile and came to sit down. His problem had been stowed. 

"Did he leave any marks Haz?" Louis asked, ever protective of his Hazza.

"No, it's fine, it was more the shock." Harry mumbled as he took a chip off Liam.

"Hey!" Liam said but then shrugged it off and went back to eating.

The next lot of meals came and we all ate up, I finished all mine plus Louis' leftovers. 

"Movie time?" Liam said pulling out Batman 3. We all nodded and waited for him to put it on. I went to the bathroom and when I came back all the seats were taken so I sat on the floor in front of Liam and Harry. After a while I turned to see Liam, Louis and Zayn had all fallen asleep. Just me and Harry were awake. Harry coughed and I turned to face him. 

"Thanks, for before." He said. I didn't know what he meant at first and gave him a please explain look. Then he blushed and I remembered. His boner.

"No worries mate. I mean, It's not like it isn't something I enjoy." I told him honestly. Harry smiled and slid down to sit beside me. He looked at me before talking. The movie had been forgotten.

"I never would have picked it with you, you know. You were always talking to girls and was so easy with them." He said.

"I'm good at talking, not womanizing, Harry, there is a difference." I smirked. Harry nodded while rolling his eyes.

"Have you, you know, ever liked any of us?" Harry asked. I looked at him, surprised. 

"No, not really. I mean, I decided as soon as we got together as a band that I wouldn't let myself. It was too risky." I explained.

"Oh, ok." He looked sad.

"I mean, It's not that I don't think your're attracive Harry, I just could't risk loosing everything over a crush." I explained.

"You think I'm attractive?" He asked wriggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up Harry." I mumbled. Liam shifted behind me. 

"I'm gonna get these guys to bed, give me a hand?" I asked Harry. He knew I actually meant, he take Louis and Liam and I'll try lift Zayn who was the lightest out of the three of them. 

"Yep, sure", he said going over to Louis first who didn't look very cumfy at all. He easily picked him up bridal style and Louis clung on to him. Louis was such a baby for his age. Not that I could talk. I was always thought of at the baby of the group. Poor Harry, I know he's jealous sometimes when I can get away with a tantrum or if I make a mistake but he always gets told off by Managment. They forget how young he is because he does act older than the rest of us, even Liam sometimes.

I walk up to Zayn and try to wake him but he just ignored me. I positioned him like Harry had with Louis but Zayn just flopped and didn't help so I ended up putting him downa nd throwing him over my shoulder instead, He grizzled at first but then quieted down and let me put him to bed. 

I went back to see how Harry was going with Liam but he had woken him up and they were talking. I know it's wrong to evesdrop but I heard Harry say my name and It made me curious. I stayed behind the hallway wall and listened.

"There's only four beds in this place Liam, it only makes sence that I sleep with him after today." Harry whispered.

"Harry he's sensitive, He's not just some girl you can fuck and then ignore." Liam whispered back angrily.

"Who say's I'm going to ignore him!" I was shocked. They were fighting over who would share a bed with me.

"You can't do this to him Harry, please, just wait a while at least." Liam begged. Thankyou Liam, I said in my head. He was right, I wasn't ready to do anything with Harry, openly gay or not. He was a player and I hated boardgames. 

"Fine, but only if he chooses." Harry said childishly. I thought I'd come into the lounge now, rather than wait for them to find me.

"Oh! Liam, you're up." I said as I came around the corner.

"Yeah mate, Look there is only two rooms left. do you mind sharing with one of us? Otherwise I'll sleep on the couch." Liam said.

"No it's fine, Li. You know it is." I told him.

"OK so who do you want to share with?" Harry asked quickly.

"Umm, I usually share with Liam. He dosn't mind my wriggling and kicking." I told them, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Oh ok." He said, walking off to the room next to Louis'."Night."

"Night Haz." Liam and I said a the same time.

"Lets go to bed." Liam said heading off to the last room left. It had a king size bed, luckily. I am the worst to sleep with. All the guys know it. I strip off my shirt but leave my sweat pants on as Liam does the same. We crawl into bed and Liam pulls the blankets over us. Liam fidgets for a while and I know he's taking off his pants. He can never sleep with them on. It made me smile knowing that even though he now knew I was gay. He didn't change his habbits.


	2. Nightmares

***Liam's POV***

I woke up suddenly. It was still dark but it didn't take long for me to realise it was Niall that had woken me up. He was tossing and turning and calling out.

"HELP!! LEEYUM! HARRY! LOUIS!! ZAYN!! PAUL!! HELP." He screamed out. I rolled over to him and cradled him in my arms.

"Hey Niall, wake up! Its just a dream!" I said shaking him a bit. His eyes flung open and he sat up without any warning, smacking his forehead against mine.

"Ouch!" I cried.

"Oww, Sorry Liam. I had a nightmare again." Niall said. Nothing l didn't already know. 

"It's fine. Come here." I said laying back down so he could lie on my chest. "It's okay now. Alright?"

Niall lay down in my arms and nodded. It only took a minute or two for him to fall back asleep. I stayed up strocking his hair and back how he liked and I soon started drifting off. I was glad we could still be the same around each other. I was worried at first that we couldn't still cuddle and play fight because Niall would feel uncomfortable but he was fine once I showed him it didn't bother me at all. He was like my little brother. We always shared the closest bond. Him and Zayn were also close, as were me and Louis but not as close as Niall and I were with each other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to my phone buzzing on the bedside table. Niall was still laying on my chest with one arm wrapped around my waist. I tried to ease him off me so I could get my phone but he clung off.

"Niall, buddy, I need to get my phone." I told him quietly.

"Nooooo." Niall grumbled hugging me tighter. It was only when I started kicking off the covers that I realised I had a 'morning problem' so to speak. I tried to grab the covers again but Niall had seen already. It was too late. 

"Liam!" Niall said, sitting up, shocked. I grabbed the blanket again once he was sat up.

"Shit, Niall, I..." I ran off to the bathroom without saying anymore. "God Dam It!" I said once I shut the door. Note to self, check self before getting out of bed. I didn't care so much that Niall saw my manhood, more that he was cuddling me while I had an erection. Poor Niall, I always do these stupid things, and he always takes it the wrong way, he always thinks he did something wrong. Not that he'll ever say if somethings upset him. I turn on the shower and stand under the icy cold water, it bites into my skin but helps calm me down. The water starts to warm up so I wash up, may as well while I'm in there. Once I'm done and dry I walk out to see Niall still on the bed looking at me with a sad expression. I feel my face heat up. 

"I'm sorry Niall, It was just, you know, morning." I stammered.

"I know mate, I don't care, why would I." He said and lay back down. I signed and got my clothes out of my suitcase. We were only here for another 2 days on R and R. The we start our UK Tour. Managment wanted us to all be in the same place for rehersals and all that. We only lived about 20 minutes from the hotel so it did seem strange staying here. 

"Liam, what are we doing today?" Harry said, sticking his head threw the door. "Hey Niall." He said winking at Niall who blushed and buried his head into his pillow. "You were screaming last night."

"Yeah I know, sorry." Niall replied.

"We have soundcheck at 3 and we did have an interview but I think it's been cancelled." I told Harry.

"Ok, cheers." He said. He came out from behind the door to reveal himself completely naked and jumped onto the bed with Niall. "So what should we do in the mean time, it's only 10." 

"Leave Niall alone Harry, he's too sweet for you." I said seeing him snuggle up to Niall who was looking uncomfortable. Niall gave me a 'Thanks' look, but Harry didn't move. 

"Niall doesn't mind, do you buddie?" Harry asked Niall who, being Niall, just shook his head and signed laying his head back down on his pillow.

"I don't care Harry leave him be, it's Niall we're talking about here, He wouldnt tell you to stop if you were suffocating him." I said getting pissed off now. The last thing I wanted was for Niall to become Harry's next 'play thing'.

"Fine, cockblock!" Harry said under his breath so Niall couldn't hear, getting up and stalking out of the room. I saw him go to Louis' room and slam the door. I cringed. I hates getting on anyones bad side but Harry would take it too far sometimes.

"He's pissed off," Niall said looking worried, "I don't want to upset him Liam but I havn't ever thought of Harry like that. He's too...full on." 

"I know mate, it's fine, He'll get over it. Louis will sort him out." I told him. "I'm going to get Paul to bring up some McDonalds."

"Yeah Buddy!!" Niall yelled and jumped out of bed, he grabbed his towel and ran into the bathroom. One way to get a sleepy Niall out of bed, food. I smiled to myself and went out to call Paul.

***Louis' POV***

Harry came storming in, his face red and grumpy. He slammed the door and started pacing, it looked strange seeing him moving so fast, normall he was calm cool and well, slow. He was butt naked but that was nothing new.

"What's wrong Boo?" I asked him.

"Louiiiiiiis! I like Niaaallllll!" Harry whines "You know that, but Liam is dead set on not letting me near him. I just want to see if he feels the same but god dam Liam keeps jumping in and forcing me away." Harry grumbles as he sits on the side of my bed.

"Do you really think it is a good idea going for Niall while he's so...vulnerable?" I asked him. I was never really sure if Harry actually liked Niall, I think he said it one day and decided it sounded good so went with it. I know exactly why Liam is doing what he is doing. Harry would get bored of Niall and dump him or worse, just strait out cheat on him. Niall's too fragile for Harry.

"Oh so your're on Liams side are you?" Harry growls at me.

"No! I didn't say that! I meant you need to think about Niall too, maybe he just wants some time for all the press to cool down Harry. Let him be for a little while. He may even come to you."

"Yeah right, this is Niall we're talking about, He's never gone up to anyone. How he gets so many shags is beyond me, he just stands there and girls fall at his feet."

"Haz, He's Niall Horan of course they are, you know he only had one girlfriend before X Factor." I pleaded with him.

Harry let out a long sigh."Fine, but if he gets a boy friend and I never even get a chance I expect YOU to turn gay for me!" A smirk covered his face.

"You know it, babe." I joked with him, I lifted my foot up and shoved him off my bed and jumped out the other side before he could attack me. 

"HEEEEELPPP!!" I screamed while running around the hotel suite. Harry in hot persuit. I saw Paul walk through the entrance and ran to hide behind him. "Save me Paul!" I yelled once I was safely behind him.

"Harry stop running around and get some clothes on!" Paul told him while covering his eye's with his forearm. His hands were full of brown paper bags.

"Ugh! Fine!" Harry grizzled but turned and walked into his room. 

"Here you go, I just got a heap of everything, figured Niall would eat whatever was extra." Paul said handing me one of the 4 huge McDonalds bags he was holding. Niall must have smelt the food because he came running out of his room.

"FOOD!!" He yelled running at Paul. Paul quickly threw one of the bags at the fast approching Niall. Niall snatched it out of the air and ran off to the couch calling out behind him,"Thankyou Paul."

Paul just shook his head and proceeded to the kitchen bench with me. I just grabbed three hashbrowns and a Sausage and Egg muffin and Pancakes. I sat next to Niall and started eating. I could hear him munching away with his mouth open and that would normally piss me off but for some reason, it didn't. I didn't mind one bit. I loked up at him and found I couldn't look away. He was cute, for a guy. He has such nice eyes. He must have felt me staring because he turned to face me.

"Sorry Lou." He said, shutting his mouth and smiling. I smiled back. He was too cute. I don't think he could help himself sometimes. He never meant to annoy anyone. I've been having odd thoughts about Niall, just since he came out. I have done a few things with Harry but only to try, never in a relationship way. But I could actually see myself falling for Niall. It scared me a little, but not as much as Harry being with Niall did. I was with still with Eleanor though so nothing would happen. It was just nice to think about him I guess. I know if he ever wanted to try anything I'd not refuse him. We all knew he had never been with a guy before. The thought of Niall being held by some other guy made me a little jealous even. 

Liam walked into the lounge with his food and sat down opposite to me and Niall.

"How's Harry?" He asked quietly while looking over at Harry's door, the shower was going and Zayn wasn't awake so Haz must be in there.

"He's calmed down." I said. "Are you okay Niall? Do you want us to hold him back or do you, you know?" Niall looked up at us both and swallowed slowly.

"Umm, I...I don't think I could...Umm...handle Harry." Niall said quietly before continuing eating.

"You could just tell him, he'd be a bit upset but he'd get over it. You know what he's like." I told him.

"He doesn't have it in him, Louis." Liam said looking sadly at Niall who wouldn't look up from his food.

"I don't know...It's not just that though." Niall mummbled. Liam and I looked at each other, he didn't seem to know what it could be either.

"Care to enlighten us?" I pressed. Niall signed and looked up at me.

"I know I'd fall for him and he'd get bored of me, You two know it too, I know you do." Niall said sadly. He was right, we did know it.

"Have you already fallen for him?" Liam asked.

"Maybe." Niall said to the ground with a slight smile that quickly disapeared.

"Ni it's just cos he gives you the attention, you'd fall for any of us if we acted like that." I said without thinking, It wasn't until I said it that I realised he might not take it well, Liam glared at me. Niall just looked away.

"Yep, your probably right, Louis." He said steadily as he got up leaving his food. "Cos I'm so desperate, I'd fall for anyone who show's me affection." He walked into his and Liam's room and shut the door hard. 

"Fuck! Liam, I didn't mean it like that!" I cried before Liam could turn on me.

"Yeah well he took it that way, Christ Lou!" Liam said getting up to go see Niall.

"Wait, can I please talk to him." I begged. "If he's too upset or angry I'll leave. I promise."

Liam stood, looking at me for a while. "Fine, but I'm listening in, leave the door open." He relented.

"Thankyou!" I said as I rushed over to their bedroom door. I knocked twice then opened the door slowly. "Niall?"

"What Louis?" He said sounding fed up. He was sitting on the huge bed on his phone. He looked tiny.

"I didn't mean it like it sounded Ni." I started. He kept flicking threw his twitter feed, no emotion showing on his face. "I'm really sorry, I don't think you're desperate. If anything, you're the oppisite, you have held off doing anything wih a guy for years now, just to keep your sexuality a secret." I walked right up to the bed. Niall locked his screen and dropped his phone into his lap, still looking down.

He suddenly looked up at me. "Why is it so bad then that I start to like someone?" He asked, his voice weavering. He looked like he was stuggling to hold back tears.

"It's not Niall, I'm an Idiot, I-" I startd to babble and he cut me off.

"Is it because YOU like him, Louis?Is that it? Do't try to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." He said, I looked at him in shock. I heard Liam shuffle behind the door and mentally cursed him for still being there.

"What...what do you mean? I don't like Harry like that. We're just friends, we always have been." I said. None of the others knew about what me and Harry had done with each other. Or at least, i didn't think they did.

"I know you two had sex, it's not like you were very good at concealing it." He snapped.

"How did you know?" I asked, I didn't like the idea of him or Liam or Zayn knowing that information.

"Louis you literally waddled around for three days and Harry had a huge smile on his face everytime you flinched. I know you don't think I'm very intelligent but I could work that out easy enough." Niall said starting to cool off.

"Niall we were just experimenting, Honest." I tried to explain. "Harry would just get bored of me, I like to sit and cuddle on the couch but that would never be enough for Harry, I love Harry as a friend, thats all." Niall finally looked up at me, reading my face. 

"So why don't you want me to be with him?" Niall said, shifting over a little on the bed, indicating I could sit down. I sat and crossed my legs in front of him.

"It'd be your first time, wouldn't it?" I said quietly, looking down at his hands as they fiddled with the hem of his track pants.

"Yeah, so?" He said without looking up. 

"Harry...he's..how can I put this...he's not...gentle. I don't want you to get hurt, physically...or emotionally." I said, carefully choosing each word. "You know Harry, Niall, he wants something so bad then gets bored and moves on. He does it with everything. We're all worried he'd hurt you, you're too special buddy." I finished moving over to him and slinging my arm over his shoulders. He rested his head under my chin, nuzzled into my neck.

"I wish my first time would just be over." Niall mummbled into my neck, then he looked up. "What was it like, for you?"

I looked at the roof trying to think of how to describe it. "It hurt, a lot." I began. "But then after a while...the pleasure takes over." I looked at him. He was still staring at me, just listening. 

"Is Harry bigger than you?" He asked, his cheeks flushing. I laughed at his cuteness. 

"Wow, strait up with you hey? um, yeah, a bit." I said a bit shy myself now. We'd all seen each other but not erect. I was a little bit smaller than Harry, but he was huge so it wasn't something I was worried about.

"What about Eleanor?" He asked me. I gave him a questioning look, I didn't know what he meant.

"Oh you mean when me and Harryyyy..." I said realising what he meant.

"er, yeah." He said looking down again.

"Yeah, I talked about it with her, she was ok with it, so long as she wasn't around." I told him. I think I knew where he was going with this. I was hoping I did at least. "Did you want me to...you know?" I asked him with a cheeky grin.

He blushed like crazy and rubbed his face with both his hands. He lay back on the bed, putting his hands behind his head. "Maybe, a little." He said smiling behind his hands. "Just for the first time."

"I'd love to Niall." I said and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Not now though, it has to be special." I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. 

"Oh, Okay." He said , the smile dropping from his face. 

"Hey don't be sad." I said, stroking his cheek. "We'll get the guys out one night, okay?" I stood up from th bed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He had such soft lips, now I just had to not fall in love with him, I couldn't do that to Eleanor.

*Cough* We both turned to the door where Liam was standing. "Umm, what's going on?" He said defensivly. 

"Nothing Liam, He's fine." I said a bit too quickly.

"I leave for 5 minutes and come back to see you kissing him Louis, thats not fine, you're just another Harry. No Worse! You have a girlfriend!" Liam yelled, anger building up. Niall jumped up from the bed and stood between Liam and Me.

"Li, it's ok, it wasn't that sort of kiss, I am fine, Louis was right, I get it, okay?" Niall said calmly, he sounded like he was talking to a child but he managed to calm Liam right down.

"Oh okay, so long as he's not leading you on." Liam said.

"He's not, It's fine." Niall told him softly walking up to Liam who had calmed down.

"Right, Sorry Louis, I shouldnt have jumped to conclusions." Liam said looking at me apologetically. That was so Liam, he never had any problem apologizing. 

"It's fine Li, I know what it must have looked like." I said. "I guess you, ahh, heard what Niall said before too hey?" I blushed as I asked him.

"Yeah, it was, surprising." Liam said awkwardly. 

"You were listening?" Niall said looking shocked at Liam.

"Yeah but then Harry came out of the shower so I had to stall him in the lounge before I came back to see how you two were. I didn't want Louis upsetting you anymore than he had." Liam explained. Niall was used to Liams protectivness so he just nodded and accepted that he was just being Liam. It was like me and Harry, they all knew I was protective of him and he always let me. 

"I was thinking we could go to that private golf course today, before soundcheck." Niall said.

"Yeah sure, I'll tell the others, Can you book? Get 5 carts!" I said rushing out to tell Harry and wake Zayn. I heard Niall laugh before I left the room. 

 

***Harry's POV****

"Four!!" I yelled, seeing Zayns ball go flying completely off course. There was a yelp from in the small forrst that the ball had gone into. Louis. He was mucking around in one of the golf carts. Only me, Niall and Zayn were actually playing, and only Niall and I were any good. 

"I give up!" Zayn said, chucking Nialls Iron over to him. "Louiiiis!! Leeeyum!!! I'll race you to the lake!!" He jumped in a cart and took off. They both quickly spun their carts around, tearing into the grass, and took off.

"Watch the turf!" Niall yelled out to them both, they both gave him the finger. "They better not get us kicked out." He grumbled to me. 

"They will." I told him and shrugged. "If you can't beat them, join them. Lets do this hole and take our carts for a spin."

"Yeah, okay, we only have half an hour left anyway." He said as he took his shot. I soared through the air, it looked like it was going to hit the rough but the wind took it slightly back onto the fairway.

"Good shot!" I told him, patting him on the back.

"Thanks." He said smiling up at me. He was so hot, now he had his braces off his smile was incredible. I could jump him right here and now.

"Niall, I really like you." I said, it just slipped out. But Niall didn't look surprised or anything he just put his hands on my shoulders.

"I know you think you do Harry but you don't." He spoke, looking into my eyes. "And even if you do, I'm not ready, for anything." He dropped his hands and waited for me to speak.

"Not for anything?" I asked, stepping closer to him. He leant back a bit but didnt move his feet. I leant in a little furthur and placed my hands on his uper arm. It was then that I felt him shaking, his whole body was shaking. I pulled back but kept my hands on his arms. "I'm sorry Ni. I didn't mean to scare you, I won't try anything. I promise." He just nodded.

"I'm just going to hug you, okay?" I told him. He just nodded and I brought him into my chest. I felt terrible. I had been too forward with him. I had forgotten how much he just wanted to please everyone and that he never said no. He hugged me back and he soon stopped shaking. "I'm sorry Niall, I do like you but I'll wait, I promise."

"No, it's ok Haz. You can't promise that either. It's not like we could be together while we're in the band." He said , stepping out of my arms. It hurt but I had to just agree for now. I would still wait though, but he didn't need tot know that.

"Okay Ni, but if you change your mind. I'll always be here." I told him.

"Niall!!! Get in!!" Liam suddenly yelled as he zoomed up. "No time to explain!" At first I thought it was because of me but then Zayn and Louis came sreaching around the corner.

"Haz, get it!!" Zayn yelled at me and I did as he said. Moments later an angry looking gardener came running from around the corner with a rake in his hands. He was yelling in spanish. 

"Go!Go!Go!" Niall said once his clubs were in. "He's not a happy chappy!"

We zigzagged through the trees and all around. We finally found the entrance and bolted out, we didn't bother getting our deposits back for the carts. Louis's was squeaking a fair bit when he turned right so we firgured they'd want it for that anyway. God know's what he had done to it.

"That guy was insane!!" Louis laughed when we were safely in the van, on our way to the O2 Arena for soundcheck.

"You did run over his foot!" Liam said.

"Oh yeah, Poor guy!" Louis said looking guilty.

"And Zayn-"

"Okay, we don't need to know what I did!" Zayn cut Liamoff.

"What did you do!! What did he do!!" Niall pleaded with all three of them. Zayn just laughed and ignored him.

I raised my eye brows at Louis and he cracked. "He poked the mans arse with that rake he was chasing us with!!" He yelled. We all broke into hysterics. Even Paul was struggling to keep a strait face.


	3. Night to remember

***Louis' POV***

Everything is set, we have two nights free before our next concert so I thought I'd 'help' Niall tonight, then he'd had time to recover and the other guys were keen on going out for our last night in London before our UK tour. I just had to make sure Niall would follow the plan so we were alone long enough. I had another room booked and got one of the hotel staff girls to set it up and have the spa ready for when I was planning on us getting there. I was so excited and happy but so nervous a the same time, both for me and Niall, I didn't want to hurt him but I wanted to make it incredible. unfortunatly the incredible only comes if there is pain.

 

***Niall's POV***

"Time to go guys!!" I yelled, they all started to come out of their rooms, all dressed up for clubbing. I was just in my normal clothes, I hated dressing up to go out. I couldn't help but notice Louis smiling at me in an odd way. I didn't get why. We hadn't spoken about us 'doing it' since that day and I was begining to think he maybe changed his mind. I would have thought he'd tell me though, he wasn't one to drag things out, he was very strait up. I blushed as he slung his arm over my shoulders, mainly because of what I was just thinking about.

"You ok buddy?" He asked as we headed down the hallway to the elevator. 

"Yeah, just nervous, you know, the club's going to be crowded." I covered myself. Liam and Zayn both turned to face me as we stepped in the elevator.

"We'll keep and eye on you Nialler." Zayn said and the others nodded. Except Harry, probably because he knew he would be too busy with a girl to worry about me. That was fine though, I kinda wanted him to get his mind off me for a while.

We got to the basement floor where Paul had the van waiting for us. I went to step out but Louis held me back by my wrist. The others didn't notice and kept walking.

"Are you still up for it?" Louis asked me.

"What? The club? Yeah." I said, a bit confused.

"No, us, I have another room for us tonight if you want to leave early." He said leading me to the van now, still a bit behind the others. So he had't forgotten or changed his mind, I looked down when I felt my face heat up.

"Um, Yeah, I am." I told the ground. "I think."

"Lets just see how you go, yeah?" He said squeezing my hand which he had taken in his own. "We can stop any time, okay."

I nodded as we climbed into the van where the others were waiting.

"What were you two talking about?" Zayn asked.

"Just telling Niall I might not stay out too late tonight because El wanted to skype so I'll let him when I'm leaving if he wants to come with me." Louis told them convincingly. He was good.

Once we got to the club I saw the huge line out the front. I swallowed as I felt the butterflies in my stomach. Paul got out of the drivers seat and spoke to the bouncers. We know the drill, he'd clear a section and we'd run in basically. Liam had one hand on my shoulder and Louis was rubbing my knee. Both actions were comforting, especially knowing that I had gentle Louis to look forward to tonight. 

Paul signalled to Harry that he could open the door and he led, followed by me, Liam and Louis and then Zayn behind. We all waved to the girls in the line but when they started running to crowd around we all ran inside. The club was loud with the flashing lights going. We followed the corridor along until we reached the main dance floor which was packed. Harry went strait to the bar and placed a $500 tab down. We took it in turns to float the tab and each got a $100 bar card. So much easier than dealing with cash the whole time. He handed us all our cards. Liam and I got a corona and we made our way to a clear area at the side of the dance floor where we could see the dancers on the podiums. Girls kept their eyes on us but no-one came up yet. I saw harry go strait onto he floor, he didn't have a drink in his hand so he had probably just done shots, In no time he had girls all over him and even one guy. He was too hot for his own good. Louis joined us but Zayn was no-where to be seen. 

Eventually a girl came up and took Liams hand, dragging him onto the dance floor. He smiled and handed me his empty bottle. He has only just started to ease up with girls again since Danielle and him split. It was good to see, he had been through so much as a kid, getting bullied and being sick a lot of the time. When we first met him had no self confidence, despite the awesome guy he is. I smiled up at Louis whi was still by my side.

"You want to dance?!" He yelled over the pounding music. I shook my head, I still wasn't feeling too good with all the people. I smiled and gave my shoulders a squeeze but didnt leave to dance.

"You can go, Lou." I yelled into his ear. "I'm fine here." But he just shook his head and leaned back against the bench behind us. I signed and took his wrist, placing my now empty beer on thebench with Liams. Louis gave me a concerned look but then followed. I found a space near the edge of the floor where I could still breath and escape if I needed do. Louis stayed by my side until a girl I had been dancing with pushed right up to me, we started kissing. It was nice and she tasted sweet but I wasn't too keen. She pulled away when I didn't let her deepen the kiss and just continued to dance with me. I saw Louis giving her evils but when he noticed me looking he blushed. I smiled at him and kept dancing. I took a bit more notice of the girl, she had brown hair that was pulled up into a big bun on her head, she was wearing makeup but only a little bit, it looked nice. Her smile was georgous too. She was wearing small heels so she came up to almost equal with me, I didn't mind that, I just didn't like being shorter than a girl. I took he hand and walked towards the bar, I caught Louis's eye as I left and motioned that I was getting a drink, he nodded but looked concerned. I hope he didn't think I was blowing him off, I was just being a gentleman, getting the girl a drink. 

I ordered 2 shots of vodka and lime and nodded for her to order, she told the bar man and he stamped my card. I took the shots quickly as she was handed her drink. Some red mixer.

I started to head back to the floor but she hesitated. She nodded to where I was standing with Louis before. I guess she didn't want to spill he drink on her dress which was a creamy colour. 

"I didn't think before I ordered it." she yelled motioning to her dress. I laughed and she grinned back at me.

"Whats your name?" I yelled.

"Amy! Yours?" She said. I gave her a huge grin, she didn't know who I was.

"Niall!" I yelled. She quickly finished her drink and we headed back to the dance floor, she was making her way into the crowd and I hesitated but saw Harry and Liam were in the middle too so I should be ok. When we reached the others Amy and I started dancing again. Liam had seen me and smiled, winking at me. I just smirked back, he was with a few girls. Then a girl came up to Amy and yelled something into her ear, I couldn't hear it but she suddenly looked me up and down. I froze and couldn't breathe. The way the other girl was smirking at me told me she know who I was and had probably even heard the message from last week. I realised we hadn't been clubbing since that day and I had completely forgotten that it might be a problem when we're out. Amy came up to my ear. "Are you gay?" She yelled. I couldn't answer, I couldn't move, I looked around everywhere for one of the guys, where were they? I saw Harry's hair but he was looking the other way. I looked back at Amy and tried to answer but I couldn't. She just turned to walk away. I felt my breathing get out of control. I was trying to push threw the crowd to get out but I every way I turned was blocked by a sea of people. I felt someone grab me from behind and start grinding on me, I knew immeadiatly it wasn't a girl. I could feel his hard-on on my hip. I spun around to see it wasn't one of the guys, it was a complete stranger, He was huge too, I tried to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let me go. I felt my eyes sting as he smashed his mouth to mine. If was disgusting, he tasted of cigarettes and tequilla. He forced his tounge in my mouth and I felt tears leave my eyes.

"what's wrong with you, I know your gay." He yelled when he finally pulled away. I looked down and kept trying to struggle out of his grip. He pushed me up against a wall thoguht and continued to force his mouth on mine. I felt his hand reach down to palm me though my pants. I knew I was getting an erection but it was not by choice. I hated it. Then his whole weight was suddenly yanked off me. 

"What the FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!", a very red faced and angry Liam yelled at the man. Louis was holding the guy in a head lock. 

"Fuck! I'm just giving the boy a good time!" The guy smirked. Liam punched him in the gut and then Louis shoved him away. The man stummbled and then walked off giving them the finger while laughing. I still couldn't breathe, my body wouldn't move. Louis wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and forth. 

"I'm going to take him home." Louis yelled at Liam whi nodded and started clearing a path through the dancing girls and guys until we were out. Louis kept his arm around me and wiped the tears from my face. They led me to the bathroom where Liam pulled out his phone and called Paul. 

"He's outside already, I'll go get the others. "Liam said.

"NO! Please, I just...please, just leave them. Louis will take me home, you stay, Liam." I said, sounding a little desperate.

"Ni-" Louis started to say something but I cut him off.

"Please. I don't want them to know." I lied. "And they need you here Liam."

"They won't mind, I can just say the club was too much for you Ni." Liam said as he walked over and gave me a hug. 

"Please", I said quietly into his ear.He sighed. 

"Okay, Louis, you call me if Niall needs anything." Liam said pulling away from the embrace and facing Louis.

"Yeah I will, He'll be fine." Louis said.

I couldn't let that man ruin something I'v been looking forward to for the past week. If anything I needed tonight with Louis more than ever before. I knew he would be kind and gentle and sweet. Everything that guy wasn't. I smiled weakly at Louis who was looking at me with concern. We made our way out of the club and once Liam had spoken to the bouncer we ran out to the van with the bouncer close behind. 

"Just you too for now is it?" Paul asked when we were in and the bouncer shut the door behind us.

"Yeah, just us." Louis answered for us.

"Are you okay Niall?" Paul asked me, looking intot eh rear view mirror. Liam would have told him what happend. 

"Yeah, I'm fine now." I told him, my breathing was normal now and I had calmed down. Louis still had a protective arm around me.

"Why wasn't someone with him, Louis?" Paul asked.

"They were." I jumped in."I started dancing with a girl and then we all go seperated in the crowd."

"Hmm, I'm coming with you next time." Paul said sounding a bt annoyed as he looked at Louis. Louis looked down, he gave me a half smile which quickly disappeard. As much as I liked being the baby, I hated how everyone expected the other boys to look after me. It wasn't Louis's fault I got lost and that man grabbed me.

"It wasn't their fault, Paul." I told him. "It was me. Louis didn't want me to go in. I made him."

Paul just nodded but kept his eyes on the road.

"I'm sorry." I whisperd to Louis. None of us liked being in trouble with Paul. He shook his head and sqeezed me tighter.

"It's ok buddy." He said and kissed my hair. I laid back onto his chest and we rode back tot he hotel in silence.

 

"I'm going to be at the club untilt the guys are ready to go.Call me if you need anything. Neither of you are to leave your rooms. You hear me?" Paul said sounding stern. We both just nodded. It was not like Paul to be like this but I think he was also angry at himself for not thinking about what could have happened. He sees us as his kids and it's not nice finding out one of your kids was molestered by some creep. 

We got into the elevator and I went to press the button to our floor but Louis quickly lent over and pressed the button for the floor below. 

"Niall, I don't think we should go all the way, but there is a spa in the room I got so we can still have a nice bath and cuddle and watch a movie in peace yeah?" Louis said.

"I still want to do it Lou, I need to, especially after that." I told him. I put my best pleading puppy dog face on and looked up at him.

"Lets see how we go. Yeah?" He said smiling at me. He wrapped his arms around me and I leant in and kissed him lightly on the mouth. It was just a soft kiss, neither of us made to deepen it. We both just enjoyed our lips joined together and moving slowly. I pulled away as the lift came to a halt. The doors opened and Louis led me to the room he had. As soon as we walked in I could smell the bubble bath from the bath room. Louis smiled and we made our way strait there after placing the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the handle.

"I'll be right back." Louis said when we got to the bathroom door. I nodded and went to the basin where I saw a hotel toothbrush and mint paste. I quickly brushed my teeth to get rid of the taste of that man. I rinsed with some mouthwash and started to take off my shoes and socks. 

Louis entered again holding two champaigne glasses and a bottle. He set them asside and walked up to me confidently. I suddenly felt really nevous. 

"It's ok Niall. If you want me to stop at any point of the night, you just say stop and I will, no questions asked, no need to explain. Okay?" I nodded and relaxed a little as he slipped my shirt over my head. I felt his eyes burning into my naked torso. I tried to cover myself with my arms but Louis gently pulled my arms to my side and smiled at me. 

"Your hot Niall, snail trail and all." Louis smirked and brushed his fingers from my belly button down. Before he reached my waistline I grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to pull it up. He helped me remove it and I traced my fingers over his toned chest, right down to his abs. He was the bulkyest of all of us, and he didn't even work out nearly as much as Harry or Liam. Louis was naturally good looking in everyway, with his hair, eyes, face, tan skin and toned body. 

I took a sharp intake of air when I felt Louis' hands take a hold of my waist band, he undid my belt and my pants dropped down to my ancles. I stepped forward into his arms which snaked around my body, onto my back. I could feel his muscles moving under my touch as he stroked my back. I slowly reached down to take off his pants which he kicked off. He took my face in his hands and slowly started to kiss me. I tried to move my tongue in but he just pushed his lips to mine tighter so I couldn't. I didn't really mind, I was so nice kissing him. Eventually he pulled back and his eyes darted down to my breifs and back to my eyes with a cheeky smile on his face. I blushed and looked down at his chest. 

"Can I? Niall?" Louis asked bending down so I was looking at his face. I smiled and nodded slowly. 

He grinned and tugged my Kalvin Klein breifs down. He pulled them right down to my ancles and I stepped out of them, placing a hand on hs back to balance. He slowly made his way up again, kissing me as he came up. His lips on my thigh sent waves through my body. I shuddered hard and felt my erection grow. Louis finally made it to my chest and smirked.

"I'd never have thought you'd be bigger than Harry, Niall." Louis said pecking me on my lips.

"Really?" I said shocked. I wasn't even fully erect.

"Lets just say there is no way you're going on top." He smirked. "Unless we had a week or so for me to recover." I blushed like crazy. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. 

"Your so cute Niall, So shy when really your so purfect and have nothing to hide." Louis said stroking my back softly. "Are you going to take mine off or would you like me to?"

I kissed him lightly on the nose and slipped my hands down to his satin boxers. As I pulled them down I felt his erection stopping them from going down. I slipped my hand in and gently took him in my hand. He was so hard, and the skin was so soft and smooth. I wanted to just take him now. He was a fair bit smaller than me maybe an inch or so, still a decent size. I kissed him again. once I eased his member from his boxers they dropped to his ancles and he kicked them off. He pulled away from our embrace and stepped back towards the bath, I had to try hard not to stare at his georgous body. 

"Like what you see?" He asked, I could hear some nervousness in his voice.

"You're so purfect Lou." I told him, looking him in the eye. He smiled and stepped in the bath. I followed behind. The water was steaming hot, almost unbareable. But we both sunk in. Louis guided me to sit down and he straddled me. Sitting on my lap. I could feel his erection on my stomash, Mine was being hel down my him sitting on me. He leant down and kissed me tenderly, pushing his hainds into my hair. I pulled him close and kissed back gentle. He eventually slid his tonge through his lips and I opened immeadiatly. I sucked his tongue into my mouth and tugged. Louis moaned into my mouth causeing me to shudded. His taste, the feel of him exploring my mouth. I almost couldn't handle it. I felt him grinding on me and had to push him off a bit, I wasn't going to last at all if he kept it up. As soon as I pushed him of he pulled away giving me a concerned look.

"Do you want me to stop? Are you okay?" He asked quickly. He was so sweet.

"I'm fine, I just...I don't want to...you know?" I said hesitantly. He looked confused and tilted his head. "I...I...umm...it was getting too good..." I tried explaining. He finally cottoned on.

"Ooohhh. Thats ok baby. How about we finish washing and we can go to the bed?" He said and grabbed a sponge and squeezed some body wash onto it. It was Lynx Men and smelt really good. He motioned for me to tunr around and he started to wash my back, he slowly wrapped his arms around me so his chest was pressed to my back, he was still rubbing the sponge over me, moving to my chest and down. When he got to my swollen groin I let out a long moan. I couldn't help it. I felt him smile. He let go of the sponge and handled my erection in his slender hands. Pressing into the slit and aroundmy foreskin. His other hand massaging my balls. My breathing was ragged and I could feel pre cum escaping. 

"Louis, Oh, fuck." I moaned. Louis was kissing my neck, nibbling and sucking, leaving little purple marks. 

"Turn around baby." He whispered into my ear, I did as he said. It sounded right, him calling me baby. He grabbed my hips and lifted me up so I was sitting on the edge of the bath. Louis crept up, kissing my thigh, making his way to my balls. He ran his tongue over them and then started kissing up my shaft. He wrapped one arm around behind my back so he could pull himself up and close to me. His other hand went back to massaging my balls as he reached my head. I gasped as he took me into his mouth, sucking lightly to begin with, then hard and strong. I pushed one hand threw his hair, pulling and tugging as he sucked. My breathing was all over the place. I moaned his name and felt him smile as he took me fully into his mouth. I could feel my tip hitting the back of his throat. He gagged the first time but I felt him swallow as he took me deeper and deeper into his mouth. I started to move my hips to thrust into him. God he was good. I felt him gag again though and stopped. He ran his hand along my thigh, tickling me gently. He started to moan and really suck hard. He moved back to suck on my tip again, slipping his tongue into the slit and sucking at the same time. I couldn't handle any more.

"Lou..Oh...Louis, I'm gonna come...ahh. Louis!" I tried pushing him back but he still had an arm around my back and pulled me right into him, sucking harder. He moved his hand to my shaft as he kept his mouth on my tip. I finally released into his mouth, unable to hold it any longer. He moaned as my cum burst into his mouth. He swallowed and kept sucking and licking. My body shuddered with the orgasim as he cleaned every bit of cum from my penis with his soft tongue. I could barely hold myself up. He slowly took his mouth away and kissed up my stomach. He grabbed my hips and gently lowered me down back into the now warm bath. He continued kissing me and made it to my mouth. He strait away slipped his tongue into my mouth and I could taste myself on him. At first I didn't like it but the fact it was Louis' mouth made it taste good. 

"You taste so good." Louis mummbled into my ear when he pulled away. "Was it good for you?" I smiled at his insecurity. I had never seen Louis lacking in confidence. It was so cute.

"That was the best I have ever felt in my entire life Boo." I told him, using Harry's nickname for him.

"Good, Tonight needs to be special for you." He said cuddling into me. We lay together for about half an hour, maybe more. We would have stayed like that, in each others arms, all night, if it wasn't for the water getting cold. I felt Lou shiver. 

"Should we go to bed now, Lou?" I asked him. He signed and nodded. 

"Yeah, Lets." He said. I shivered as his warm body left mine to be replaced with the now cool water. I quickly followed him and he wrapped me up in a big bath sheet. We dried off and made our way to the bedroom. It had a huge king bed with about 12 pillows. Louis wroapped his towel around his waist and started removing the majority of the pillows and peeling back the clean sheets. 

I dropped my towel and quickly slid into the warm bed. It must have an electric blanket. 

"Mmmmm. It's so warm." I said, putting my hands behind my head and laying back. Louis smiled and slid into bed, his eyes not leaving my exposed chest. I shyly covered my chest by crossing my arms over me. Louis noticed and while distracting me with a kiss, pulled my arms away. He ran his hands over my chest and stomach, not going any furthur for now though. I pulled a blanket over us and rolled him back so I was on top, straddling him. I was more relaxed now. I at least knew I wouldn't cum early now I had already been spent. It was always hardest to hold back for the first time in a night. Louis' face looked shocked when I sat down on his stomach.

"You're hard, again? Already?" He asked. I shrugged. 

"Yeah, You're hot." I shyly replied. I felt my face heat up. I knew I was blushing.

"It's not something to be ashamed of Niall. It's a talent!" Louis said quickly. "I just hope you don't expect me to be ready so quickly afterwards." He continued, looking away. He almost looked worried. 

"Hey, No, Lou, I wouldn't, I'm just a horny bastard." I told him, bringing his chin up so I could kiss him. 

"Okay." He said slowly when I pulled back. "Maybe you and Harry wouldn't be so bad after all." He had a smirk on his face.

"I'm okay for now." I told him. It was the truth too. I liked Harry and I wouldn't mind being with him but I didn't want to mess up anything with the band by dating him. Maybe friends wth benefits, one day.

Louis was just strokeing my skin everywhere, I could feel him watching me and then felt him become hard under my weight. I shifted a little until his member popped up so it was erect on his stomach. I moved back down onto him so they were pressed together. Loui took them both in his hands and stroked up and down gently and slowly. He licked his lips when a dribble of pre cum escaped my slit. He wiped his thumb over it. 

"I want you in my mouth again." He said between raggard breaths. He pulled me up so I was sitting more on his chest but then roughly threw me back so I was ontop of the covers. He went to go down onme again but I pulled him up and drected him to go 69. He straddled my head, His penis lightly hitting the side of my face. I lifted him a little so I could start sucking. I had never even touched another boy before tonight, let alone give one a blow job. My heart was pounding. I felt Louis taking me into his mouth eagarly and did the same to him. I coppied his actions, sucking, nibbling, licking. I started to pull him deeper and deeper, I felt myself gag violently when his head hit the back of my throat. Louis lifted up fully and went to turn around again but I grabbed his hips and pulled him back into my mouth. I tried again, this time swallowing how I felt Louis do before and I didn't gag so badly. I was concentraiting so hard on blowing Louis that I got a shock when I felt his tongue licking my hole. He was sucking and kissing and poking his tongue in a small way. It felt strange but wonderful too I shuddered and he buride his tongue right in. 

"FUCK! Please! More!" I cried. Louis got up and turned around.

"If you say so baby." He put his fingers to my mouth and I sucked them slowly, tasting him. I felt like my whole body was on fire. He kissed me gently and whispered in my ear. "This will hurt, but I'll be gentle okay baby?" I nodded and kissed him messily. He drew his fingered down to my hole and rubbed the entrance slowly. It must not have been wet enough because he kissed me quickly before going back down on me. He licked my head again, taking in the precum that kept leaking out before kissing his way down my shaft and to my hole. I lifted my hips slightly as he parted my legs. He licked and kissed my hole again, spitting slightly. He then slid one finger in and drew himself back up to kiss my mouth. I could taste myself again but it was mixed in with the taste of him aswell. I groaned as he moved his finger in and out, getting deeper an deeper each time. He bent his finger and I felt him hit a nerve. Extasy raced through my body but Louis hushed me when I cried out. He pulled back but I bared down on him again. Only this time he pushed another finger in. I cried out, in pain this time. It took much longer to adjust. Louis moved slowly until he saw me relax again and then reached up into me again. 

"Oh God Louis! Fuck, Oh Fuck!" I cried. I squeezed my eyes shut. Louis giggles and kissed my mouth. I couldn't respond I was struggling to regain control. The pain mixed in with the growing orgasm I was feeling was incredible. Thank god I had cum before or Id have been gone before he even got into me. He withdrew his fingers and stroked my hips. I pulled him onto me and kissed hi deeply. I never wanted any of this to end. 

"Please." I beeged. I needed him in me. "I want you so bad." I moaned.

"Ok baby." He said, stroking my hair. He reached to the bedside table and grabbed a small bottle. "Did you want me to use a condom?" He asked me.

"No, I trust you." I told him. "And I've never had unprotected sex before."

"Good." He said and kissed me long and slow before pulling away again. He popped the cap og the lube and sqirted a small amount onto the tipof his head. Before he could, I reached up and started to rub it over the tip with my thumb. Louis squirted a little bit more onto his finger and slipped his finger in my hole again. I drew a sharp breath when I felt the cold but then relazed again as he moved his finger easily in and out. He leaned down again and placed little pecks on my mouth. "Just push me off if it's too much, okay Ni?" He said and then he started to insert into me. It stung and I winced. I had to try s hard to relax and let him enter. I felt a tear slip as I bit my bottom lip. I moaned, trying to not focus on the pain. 

"Ni I can't. It's hurting you too much." Louis said and withdrew himself. "Look you're crying." He said sadly and wrapped me in his arms. 

"No. I'm fine Louis. Please, I want you to." I told him. I did really want him to keep going, he was so sweet and hot and everything a lover needed to be. "I'll be fine once you're in, if not then you can stop."

"Please don't cry though." He pleaded. "I feel awful seeing I'm making you cry." I nodded embarrassed. He moved back on top of me and started to insert himself again. He was going so slowly, I could feel myself about to crack again so I quickly placed my hands on his hips and shoved him into me. 

"AHHH FUCK!" I yelled, Pain seared though me. I felt tears sting my eyes but I didn't want him to leave my hole, I felt so complete.

"Fuck Niall, Why'd you do that." He was trying to pull out again but I held him with all my strength. 

"Please Louis, oh, Fuck me!" I demanded. Louis kissed me gentle and slowly I let him pull out a bit and pump back in. With every push I relaxed more and Louis was able to go deeper and deeper. He drove himself into me again and hit my sweet spot. 

"There! There! Fuck! Louis! Oh please!" I cried out.

"Yes, Oh god Niall, Your so tight, I, Ahhh, Fucking hell." He said as he sped up. He was slamming into me now. His balls crashing into my skin. He took my hips in his hands and instead of thrusting into me he pulled me onto him. It sent his swollen head strait onto my prostaite. I screamed out, no longer in pain but in shear extacy. He was moving my whole body and I felt so safe in his hands. Even while he was being so strong and rough he was gentle and calm and kept his eyes on me. He suddenly tightened his grip on my hips and thrust in deeper than ever before, holding me tightly to him. Once again I felt a searing pain and then he exploded into me. His hot stream inside me as he pumped again. "Don't cum yet!" He breathed. I struggled to stop myself. Why didn't he want me to cum. Oh god, he was so hot, he was covered in sweat and panting heavily. He slowly slid out of me and I couldn't hold it.

"Louis...I can't...Oh fuck." I mummbled and he quickly took me into his mouth and sucked as I came. He kept sucking like he did in the bath, prolonging the orgasim. My body shook and I pushed into him, he took me in deep, swallowing at the same time. "Sweet Jesus Louis!" I panted as he licked me clean again. I pulled him up and kissed him slowly as he collapsed on my chest.

"Fuck Lou, Why the hell are you strait?" I asked him breathlesslyy. 

"Hmm, I don't think I am." Louis muttered. 

"Was it like that with Harry?" I asked, my breathing calming down.

"No, Harry is different, He's slept around too much and doesn't always use a condom. I don't blow him. You're...new...clean...sweet." He said slowly.

"Is it wrong that I wish you didn't have El?" I asked without thinking. I thought Louis would jump off me and tell me off for falling for him.

"No baby, It's fine." He said kissing my chest where he lay. I started to run my fingers up and down his back softly. 

"Would we be able to do that again?" I asked him, getting bolder.

"You can't seriously be ready to go again?!" Louis sat up, looking shocked.

"No, fuck no! I can't even move right now. I mean, another time. If Eleanor is okay with it." Louis lay back down, but next to me this time, looking me up and down. 

"I'd love to Ni. You were purfect. But I don't think we should." He said. I felt my heart shatter. Tears stung my eyes. I didn't dare let them fall though.

"Oh, ok." I whispered. Louis looked up from staring at my soft penis. I pulled the blankets up to cover myself. 

"Ni, baby, It's not because I don't want to. It's the opposite, I want you so badly now. I didn't think that would happen, It didn't happen with Harry. I only saw him as a good fuck, and he thought the same." He explained. I don't get how this was meant to make me feel better. "You're not just a fuck though Niall, you were so much more, I want to hold you and call you mine but I can't do that to El. It's not fair to her. I never would have done this with you if I knew this was going to happen. I love you Niall. I'm so sorry." Louis finished with tears in his eyes. I understood now. He probably felt like he was cheating on El right now. There is a pretty big diference between a fuck and making love and I'm pretty sure we didn't just fuck. I wrapped my arms around him and he let the tears fall. 

"It's ok, I get it, I'm sorry Lou. I really am. I love you too but I'm not in your shoes. I can't make you cheat on El. It's not fair to you or her." I told him, kissing his head. 

"I have to tell her. What if she wants to break up? I still love her. She won't be able to trust me again." He said queitly, the tears had subsided.

"I don't know Lou, You're asking the wrong guy." I told him honestly. "If you love her though then I'm sure you'll manage to make her understand that you didn't think this would happen."

"Yeah, your right." Louis said. "Do you still want to do anything with Harry?" He asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe. If he got an SDI test, you have me worried about him now. Not just for me but for his health. He could get anything from the girls he's slept with." I told him.

"Yeah." He said simply. "What about the other boys?"

"What Liam and Zayn?" I asked him, surprised he would even think about it.

"Yeah, well I guess not Zayn, It's against his religion. But Liam?" He said.

"Yeah I couldn't with Zayn, I was so scared of him even knowing I'm gay. I never thought about it with Liam, he's the most like a brother to me, it'd probably be like being with Greg, ewww, I can't believe you just made me think about that." I laughed, a tad grossed out. Louis laughed with me. "And to him, I'm his little brother."

"I think he'd be up for it though. And he's safe, and single too." Louis said, staring up at the roof. "I could talk to him for you if you like."

"No it's fine, I don't want to do anything more for a while, just let me recover. I can't move." I told him, it was true too. My ass ached like he was still inside me.

"OK, are you feeling ok? Did you want me to run another bath?" He asked stroking my face to make me look at him. I winced as he lent on me. "Sorry."

"It's fine, it just hurts, a bath would be nice. If I could walk." I told him.

"I'll carry you baby." He said kissing my forehead. I wonder when he'll stop calling me that. As if he read my mind he spoke again. "Sorry, I can't stop saying that, You are mine for the night though ok? I have to take care of you." I just nodded and smiled.

He got up off the bed and went to the bathroom, I heard the bath start running and eventually the smell of the body wash wafted out the door. Louis turned off the tap and came back, he had put his boxers on again. He knelt on the bed making me wince. I tried to sit up and shuffle over to the edge but the pain was too much. 

"Oh Oww, Fuck, I can't Lou." I told him fighting back the tears. 

"Shh...hey it's okay...don't move...I've got you." He pulled back the sheets I was using to cover myself and slipped him arms under my thigh and around my back. I held onto him and winced at every step. I felt so self concious as he carried me, fully exposed. 

"You're so light and soft Niall. How are you not as boney as fuck." He asked. I blushed and nuzzled into him so I didn't have to answer. He slowly lowered me into the hot bath and sat on the edge. 

"You won't come in?" I asked him, then remembered why he wasn't. "Nevermind, sorry." I said quickly.

"It's fine, I'll come in if you want, I just don't want to knock you, I know how much it hurts." He said looking down at me. I relaxed in the bath for a while, just talking with Louis. Eventually I felt a bit better and Louis helped me out and dried me off and wrapped me in the bath sheet. It wasn't too late yet so we decided to head back up to the room to watch a movie and wait for the boys to get home. Louis started packing things up while I lay on my side on the bed. 

"Lou, pass me my clothes." I told him. 

"I've got your clothes in here." He said, pointing to his backpack. "They got wet so you'll have to wear a bath robe. You'll just look like an old man as you waddle." He laughed at his own joke.

"Oh great!" I said sarcastically not feeling the humour. I stood up gingerly and took a step towards him. I was able to waddle but it was painful. How did guys do this and not have any pain. 

"Are you okay?" Louis asked with concern. 

"No, It hurts, how did you walk the next day?" I asked him. He smiled at me and walked over.

"You're only small Niall, you were way tighter than me or Harry." He said as he bent down and scooped me up. I groaned but held on and let him carry me. 

"I'm not small everywhere!" I defended once we were out the door and heading to the lift.

"No, that you're not!" He said, pecking me on the cheek. "I'd be as crippled as you if you had been in me."

"Maybe one day I can be." I muttered into my chest. Louis just sighed and rested his lips on my hair. I wish we could just stay like this forever. "Maybe." He said quietly, almost so quietly I wasn't sure I heard it. When I looked up he just gave me a weak smile.

Once we got to our shared room we saw that the door was open and Paul was yelling at someone. Louis stepped back and waited outside the door so we could here what was going on.

"Where the hell are they?!" Paul yelled. "I told him! I said they couldn't go ANYWHERE! Why would they do this! This is SO not like Niall!" 

"Paul settle down, I'm sure they're fine, I'll call Niall." Liams voice rang out. Before I could even process what he was doing we heard my phone go off in Louis' backpack.

"Shit!" Louis half dropped me so I was standing and tried to find my phone before it got too loud. I had to stifle my cry of pain. "Sorry" He whispered. He was still trying to find the phone but it was too late, Liam coughed from the doorway, looking me up and down as I leaned my back against the wall in the bath robe.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Paul's pissed off!"

"Is that them?!" Paul yelled, storming up to the door.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!!" He yelled. I shrunk back. Paul never yelled, not at me at least, sometimes at Louis but never me. Louis subconciaously put an arm around me. I looked at it nervously, wondering what Liam was thinking as he stared at me.

"We umm, we went for a swim." Louis thought fast.

"I told you not to leave!" Paul said, a bit quieter this time.

"Why is Niall in a robe?" Liam asked.

"We didn't leave the hotel though." Louis defended. "And his clothes got wet." I was so glad Louis was such a fast thinker, he had to be with all the pranks he pulled.

"Next time, I want you to call me and tell me what you're doing, or leave a note!" Paul said and stormed off. "Your all grounded until tomorrow when I come to get you, That means no leaving the room!" Paul got in the lift and went down to his room on the floor below.

"That was close." I said and then covered my mouth, I have the worst habit of saying things without thinking. I saw Liams face look at me questioningly and Louis groan.

"Okay so what were you really doing?" Liam asked me. I looked down. I couldn't tell him. Not that it'd be much of a secret when I have to walk. He'll know strait away. "Louis!" Liam said sternly.

"I just helped Niall with something." He admitted. "We never left the hotel, okay? We were fine. Lets go and watch a movie." He tried to push past Liam who was standing in the door way. I still hadn't moved. 

"Why are Niall's clothes wet?" He asked. 

"They...they just are, why does it matter, we're here now." Louis said, getting annoyed with the questioning.

"Niall." Liam said, I looked up. "Why?" Why did he do this to me. I opened my mouth to speak but Louis cut me off.

"Leave him alone Liam. He just wants to relax." Louis said and picked me up. I scrunched up my face when my body folded into his arms. 

"What did you do to him!" Liam said seeing my face. "Niall, tell me. Where does it hurt?" Liam grabbed me out of Louis' arms and once again I cried out. "Ahhh, Liam slow down, Stop, Oww." I tried to tell him but he rushed me inside.

"Liam he's fine, You're hurting him NOW though." Louis said rushing behind, dropping the back pack. Liam layed me on the couch and I pushed myself up so I was lying more on my side. 

"Niall! You're bleeding!" Liam cried and pulled the robe back before Louis or I could stop him. He saw where the blood was from and a wave of emotions swept over his face. Worry, sadness and realisation as he looked up to see Louis' guilty face, then finally anger.

"How could you!" Liam yelled at him. "You did this!?" He stood up and grabbed Louis by his shirt.

I shot up, it hurt but I had to stop Liam before he hurt Louis. I grabbed Liams arm and swung myself under so I was between them. 

"Liam, Please, don't!" I cried. "I wanted it, It was mutual. Please, don't hurt him!" I felt tears running down my face, I wasn't sure if t was from the pain, the embarrassment or the fear for Louis in Liams grip. Liam looked at me and then wrapped me in his arms, dropping Louis who scurried back and stood a distance back.

"Why Niall? Why would you need to rush into something like this?" Liam asked me. He was so upset but I didn't know what to tell him. 

"Liam can we talk about it later?" I asked him. He signed and nodded.

"Do you still want to watch a movie?" He asked still holding me. 

"Yeah, okay...But can you please not be mad at Lou, He only did it cause I asked him." I pleaded with him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." He said quietly to me. He gentle sat me down and looked back at Louis who was looking terrified of Liam. And rightly so, Liam was not a friendly sight when he was angry.

"Louis, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have attacked you like that." He said, stepping towards him. Liam did actually look very sorry and ashamed over his loss of control. Louis smiled and walked back to Liam. They embraced and Liam whispered something in Louis ear which I didn't hear but Louis smiled and just said "Me too." I was curious as to what hey could be agreeing on when Liam had just attacked Louis but so long as they were okay again, I was happy.

 

***Liam's POV***

I couldn't believe it when I saw blood on Nialls robe around his bum and realised what had happened. I had paniced when I first saw the blood on the robe but it really wasn't that much. It just scared me. I was so angry at Louis, I don't know what came over me. I don't even remember grabbing him but the look on his face after Niall calmed me donw made me feel so guilty. Once I processed it all though I realised it was either Lou or Harry to take Nialls virginity and I was glad it was Louis. He would have been as gentle as he could. I told him I was glad it was him and not Harry and he smiled. "Me too", He said. We were now watching a movie. I had gotten Niall some track pants and one of my jumpers. He was too sore to move much. I just wanted to hold him and never let anyone hurt him again. The more I thought about it the more I found myself wishing I was the one who took it from him. I guess I could still see if he wanted to do it wth me. Louis has a girlfriend so I can't imagine he would keep sleeping with Niall, and I really didn't like the idea of Harry having his way with Niall. Not until he was ready. 

Once the movie ended I looked to my left to see Niall asleep on my shoulder, he was hugging onto one of my arms. Louis was asleep on Niall, one hand on Nialls knee. I gentle shifted Niall off me so I could get up.

"Louis." I said, shaking him lightly."Lou." He sat up slowly and nodded, realising the movie was done and he stood up.

"Did you want me to take Niall?" He asked. 

"No, I like his cuddles." I told him. Louis gave me a sad smile.

"I took good care of him Li. We didn't just have sex. I love him. If I wasn't with El then I'd turn gay for him." Louis told me. I didn't reply, just nodded. "He is thinking about being with Harry you know..." He trailed off.

"He can't! I...I...No! He's too sweet and vulnerable." I said. I was scared now. I didn't want Niall to be hurt. "Why Harry?"

"Cos he's available...." Louis shruggled.

"Did he say anything about me?" I asked almost desperatly. 

"He'd choose you over Harry, Liam." Louis said and turned and walked to his room. I looked down at the sleeping Niall and picked him up. He nuzzled into my chest and I took him to our room. I was struggling with the door handle when his eyes opened and he smiled up at me.

"I can stand." He said, I put him down so I could open he door. I went to pick him up again but he started to slowly walk over the the bed where he rolled in and lay on his side. I covered him up and got in beside him. I wriggled right up close as I didn't want to move him. I rubbed my hand up and down his arm and shoulder.

"Liam." He said. I looked up to his face which I could just make out in the dark.

"Yeah Ni."

"You want to know why?" He spoke, barly above a whisper.

"Yes, please." I said, although I think I knew why already.

"I didn't want my first time to be with just anyone." He began, he was looking at my face but not my eyes. "Louis made me scared about doing it with Harry, he wanted me to wait for someone gentle. I knew he had done it all with Harry, just as friends to try it. So I kind of asked him to do it with me." Niall paused and I just waited for a while. So Niall had asked Louis. 

"Was he good? Did he make you feel special?" I asked. Niall blushed, even in the dark I could see his rosey cheeks.

"Yeah, he was amazing, I've never felt so good in my life." He said in a dreamy state. He sighed then continued. "But he can't do it again, he said he has feelings for me so it would be like cheating on El, he said with Harry they never had feelings for each other, they just liked the sex."

"Niall..."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What about me? Would you want to be with me?" I asked hesitantly. Niall smiled a huge grin, flashing his white teeth which quickly changed to a confused frown.

"Do you want to? Really, Li?" He asked skeptically. "But you're strait."

"Well so is Louis, but not when it comes to you." I told him and started to lean towards him. I let our noses touch and pause, letting Niall come the last bit to me. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to mine. I felt fireworks in my stomach. We kissed gentley, my hand in his hair, but when I went to deepen it he pulled away, flinching.

"Sorry." I said when I remembered how sore he was.

"It's okay Li." He pecked my forehead. "Lets sleep." He closed his eyes after snaking his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. I couldn't be more happy than right now.


	4. Niam

***Liam's POV***

Everything was going purfect for me and Niall, that was until he felt good enough to start getting more physical. It wasn't him, not at all. It was all me, I don't know what was wrong with me. I was surprised when I first saw Niall's manhood, It was big, and I was a fair bit smaller so I was a bit self concious about it but Niall made it all ok. My problem lay in that I couldn't hold off, Niall went down on me the first night we started to delve furthur than just kissing and I came within a minute. I was so ashamed. I forced myself to return the favour but Niall knew I was tired so he stopped me and we just cuddled. He tried to convince me he was ok with it but I couldn't even look him in the eye.

I have to be clear here, This had NEVER happened before. Although I had also never been with a guy. Maybe that has something to do with it. 

We had a few good nights, If I had a couple of drinks I could keep going for longer. We still hadn't gotten to him penetraiting me. I've had sex with him, but he wants me to wait a bit, he's just been using his fingers so far which is amazing on it's own. His long skinny fingers can reach places I didn't know could be hit. I was going to see if he'd take me tonight. We have two days off at home before more concerts so it's be purfect timing. I just hope he agree's, He's too worried he'll hurt me. I won't see him until dinner time cos we all had interveiws. I had to do a radio one which I didn't need to go anywhere for as it was over the phone, but Zayn and Niall had to go to the O2 and Harry and Louis were dropping into sugarscape. 

My interveiw was for an Australian Radio station, they sort of do a celeb host thing, It's always good fun. Smallzy, the host is always trending on twitter for whatever reason. I was on hold for the most part because they had to go to songs but it was okay cos I was able to play x box while I waited. Louis and Harry were back before I finished the Radio thing and I swear they had spent the whole drive home planning how they were going to annoy me while I was on the phone.

Harry was now sitting on my lap after having taken my controller and was destroying me in COD, I was doing so well too. Louis was behind me playing with my hair, twirling it and pulling a hair out every now and then. I couldn't even react either cos Smallzy was still talking to me and we were on air.

"Yes!! I did it! I made that tree blow sky high!" Harry yelled jumping up and landing back on me.

"Ow!! Harry Get Off!!" I yelled at him.

"Wow, sounds like you've got your hands full there Liam, did you want us to call you back in a minute!" Smallzy said in a suggestive voice.

"Haha! No it's fine, Harry's just, well, being Harry." I told him dryly, trying to shove Louis away at the same time.

"You sure? Sounds like there is a bit going on there." Smallzy laughed.

"Louis! I'm doing an interview!" I told Louis off.

"Oh, really? You sure Li? Did you tell them you were naked?" Louis said as loud as he could, which is very loud. I tried to cover the phone but Harry had my arms.

"Or that you were watching por-" Harry started to yell but I cut him off.

"HARRY!!" I kicked him off and ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Sorry about that, they were joking, I'm clothed and was playing x box." I rushed my words out.

"Haha, it's alright, a lot of the tweets we were getting were all for a naked Liam watching porn, heaps have been tweeting they were Lirry and Lilo shipper too, whatever that means."

"Haha, oh yeah? There are a lot of fans that seem to think we're in relationships with each other and all that but none of it's true. It never bothers me but I'm sure you've heard Louis' thoughts on it." I laughed. 

"Yeah, fair dinkum. Well, Liam, It was great to talk to you and expirience a Lirry and Lilo moment , live on mix fm. We'll talk to you again after your tour, is that right."

"Yeah sure thing. then we'll be in Australia."

"Great! Can't wait, we've got some budgie smugglers waiting for you!" He said I laughed, said goodbye and hung up. I opened the door and headed out to see Niall and Zayn had come home and were on the couchs with Louis and Harry ho wer both grinning from ear to ear. 

"You're dead!" I growled and ran at them, They both jumped up as I lept over the couch Zayn was on. Louis got away but Harry wasn't fast enough and I tackled him to the ground. 

"No!! Harry!! I'll save you!!" Louis cried and jumped on my back.

"Ahh, Niall!! Help!"

"No way! You got yourself into that one!" Niall laughed as Louis lightly punched me in the side until I let go of a cowering Harry. 

"Yes!! We win!!" Harry cried.

"What do you mean, WE win?" Louis said smirking. "I did all the hard work, you slowed me down." He said slinging an arm over a sheepish Harry.

"Half of Australia was listening to that guys show! And you told them all I was naked and watching porn!" I yelled at them from the ground where I had given up trying to get up.

"Haha!! Are you for real? You did that?" Niall laughed at Louis who gave him a huge smile and nod.

"You're lucky it was Australia and not America!" I continued. It was pointless though, now they were all laughing at me. I was getting frustraited so I stormed off to my room, slamming the door.

I got my phone out of my pocket and checked out twitter, #SmalzzyandNakedLiam1D was trending worldwide. Great! I thought. I was following a few fans when I heard the a knock at the door.

"What?" I called in a normal voice. I wasn't really that pissed off, just annoyed, no I had cooled off a bit I could see that it was funny.

The door opened to reveal Niall trying to hide a grin.

"Hey buddy, come here." I told him. He looked surprised but then shut the door and jumped on my bed.

"I thought you'd be angry with me." He said.

"What? I couldn't be angry at you Ni." I told him. I sat up and put my arms around him. "But you could have helped me out." I smiled at him.

"I'd have been as useful to you as Harry is to Louis." He said.

"Hmm true, but you still have to make it up to me." I told him with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, what did you have in mind?" He asked while blushing.

"Well, I was thinking of pulling a bit of prank of Louis, you know , to get him back."

"Okay, I'm in, whats the plan?" he asked eagerly.

I told him the plan and we fine tuned it for the next 1/2 hour Harry had ordered pizza so we went down to dinner. The plan would take place as soon at we had finished eating.

"We're gonna have an early night." I said to the guys as I stood up and pulled Nialls hand. Niall stuffed the last of his pizza in his mouth and mumbled something inaudiable as he followed me.

"Could you guys be any less subtle?" Louis said smirking.

"Could have, but then you might not have noticed who's room we were going to." I called over my shoulder as I shoved Niall into a run. We made it to Louis' room just as he came pelting down the hall.

"No!! You wouldn't!!" He yelled as I slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Ah but we would Louis!" I yelled through the door before turning to Niall who was in hysterics on Louis' bed. Louis was banging on the door, yelling obsenities.

"So, now that we're hear..." I said kneelng on the bed. I gripped Niall by the shoulders and lay him back. He looked surprized.

"I..I..I Thought we were just pretending." Niall stammered.

"Yeah, but you look too cute to resist." I said closing the distance between us. I slipped my hand up his shirt and traced over his stomach gently, making his skin come out in goose bumbs.

"Your hands are cold." He said and pushed my hand down. I gave him a puppy dog look but he just looked away.

"Aww come one Ni, He thinks we're doing it anyway." I whispered in his ear. He didn't say anything so i turned his face and started to kiss him again and he responded. I put my hands behind his back so they would warm up a little. He was right about them being cold. He ran his hands up into my hair and tugged lightly. I moaned loudly, I had forgotten about Louis until he started banging again, he must have heard. I grinned and Niall blushed bright red.

"I'm going to kill you Liam!!" Louis yelled, Harry and Zayn were both laughing their heads off.

"Harry you shouldn't be laughing, it's your pillow in there!" I heard him yell away from the door, then suddenly Harry was banging at the door too.

"I can't Li." Niall said and started to push me off. I refused to move at first but I saw he looked like it was starting to upset him.

"Okay, sorry, Why don't we go to my room and just relax? Yeah?" I asked him. He nodded and pecked me on the lips before jumping off the bed. 

I ruffled the sheets up a bit before I got off, just for added effect. Niall smirked at me.

"What?" I asked holding my hands up.

"Wait behind the door, I'll open it when they bang it and then we run, okay?" I told him and went up to the door. I took his hand, knowing he wouldn't run if I didn't force him. He was always the first to get out of our play fights. 

The door thumped and I flung it open and Louis and Harry barged in, Louis looked confused at the bed but I didn't see what he did next, I just heard him following us as we sprinted towards my room. Niall suddenly jerked my hand back though and when I turned I saw Louis had him in a head lock. Poor Niall, he didn't do anything.

"Go change my sheets or Niall gets it!" Louis demanded, trying not to laugh. 

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Niall whined.

"Quiet you!" Louis said, gripping tighter earning a yelp from Niall.

"Aww okay okay, just let him go!" I pleaded.

"Not until the sheets are done!" Louis cried.

"We didn't even do anything! Honest! Just layed there!" I said, I couldn't stop smiling though. 

"Louis! Let Niall go!" Zayn said from behind Louis. Typical Zayn always stood up for Niall.

"Aww! Zayn! But he 'Did it!' On my sheets." Louis whined, still holding Niall.

"It wasn't Niall's idea, was it buddy?" Zayn asked him like he was talking to a child.

Niall shook his head. Traitor.

"Fine!" Louis said and released Niall who stood up rubbing his neck. Zayn pulled Nial back away from Louis, effectivly pulling him away from me too. I don't think Zayn liked Niall and me being together. He wasn't homophobic, it was just that Niall told him everything and I've said some stupid things to Niall already, just since being...whatever we are. I signed and edged up to Louis.

"Honest, we didn't do anything." I told him with a smile.

"You better not have!" Louis said sternly then laughing he turned to Niall who flinched until he realised Louis was just going to hug him. "Sorry about the head lock."

"No you're not." Niall said with knowing grin. Louis just shrugged and waltzed off to the kitchen to finish dinner. Zayn and Harry following. Niall went to follow them but I grabbed his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked him as I swung him into my arms.

"To the food?" He asked. Cute blue eyes staring up at me.

"You ate an entire Pizza!" I said.

"Your point?" He said and pulled out of my arms to the kitchen. 

So much for sex tonight I thoguht. I went to my room to chill out for a while. 

 

****Nialls's POV****

I finished the last slice of pizza and threw the boxes onto the bench. I'll deal with them tomorrow, maybe. I walking intot the TV room to say good night to the others before I go to bed. I wasn't tired but Liam had gone up earlier and if I didn't know I would be eating Air Plane food tomorrow I would have gone with him.

"Night guys!" They all waved and said good night without turing from the TV. "Harry, what time do we leave tomorrow?" I asked.

"Nine, Liam will get you up." Harry said without turning. Him, Zayn and Louis were watching some thriller. Normally I'd join them but I don't want to upset Liam any more, He's so sensitive and would probaly think I was blowing him off.

I trudged down the hall and into his room where we'd been sleeping. He was all curled up on the bed with his sheets pulled up to his chin. His eyes opened as I came in and I smiled at him. 

"You look really cute like that." I told him. He just stared at me. "Li, is something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong." He said and shut hs eyes. I knew something was up but I'll find out after a shower. I striped off and went to the bathroom. Once I was done and had dried off I ran from the steam filled bathroom strait to the bed. Liam was still awake and tried to not let me into his space but I snuggled in anyway.

"Niall! You're still wet!" He complained. I noticed he still had his shirt on which was odd, Liam never slept with a shirt on. 

"What's wrong Li, what did I do?" I asked, trying to keep the frustration from my voice. The first time he did this I was really concerned but now it seems like every day I do something wrong or manage to uset him some how. I loved him but he didnt beleive it, or didn't want to beleive it. That hurt, a lot. I hoped he just didn't beleive it. 

"Nothing, I'm just tired ok Ni." He told me and wrapped his arms back around me. I slipped my arms around hm but I wasn't tired, I strocked his back, sliding his shirt up as I did. 

"Niall, please, I'm not up for anything right now." Liam snapped and pushed his shirt back down. 

"You were the one who was trying to get in my pants just half an hour ago Liam!" I defended.

Liam just rolled over. 

"Li, just tell me, what did it do?" I said forcing him to roll back. I couldn't help the tears from swelling in my eyes. I was starting to not like us being together like this. Liam never hurt my feelings before we started to sleep together. He never hurt anyone. Once he saw my face his hard look softened and he pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry Ni, You didn't do anything, I'm just a dick." He whispered. I clung onto him. I felt his hands start to roam over my back and sides and he pulled back to kiss my neck. 

"Li you don't have to if you don't want to." I said but I didn't really mean it, I was already hard and I wanted him badly.

"Shhh, I want to, I was being stupid before." He said in his deep low sexy voice. I shut my mouth and lay back, allowing him to lay himself on top of me. Our lower half skin to skin. I took the hem of his shirt and pulled it up so he could wriggle out of it. He pressed his lips to mine as he lay back down on my chest. I ground into him as he did, making him moan in to my mouth. I took advantage of his moment of weakness and slipped my tounge between his lips. I loved how he tasted. Sweet and minty. It wasn't lng though before he broke away and started to trail kisses down my neck and collar bone. He kept shuffling down, passing my hard-on and kissed my inner thigh. I et out a giggle and wriggled because of the tickle. 

"Leeeyum!" I groaned. "Please." He smiled up and me and then took me into his mouth. I could feel his every move. Every flick of his tounge, every suck and every bob. This was the first time he had gone down on me and I was surpirsed he knew what to do. I mean, it made sence, h was a boy, he knew what felt good but this was incredible. I let out so many noises, I couldn't help it. I knew the other boys would be able to hear but when I tried to hold my groans and curses Liam would suck extra hard or dive extra deep. My hands laced into his hair and I forced his head down onto me. I could feel myself coming but I wanted to come in him. He was so warm around me. "Fuck Li! I'm gonna cun in you." I cried and felt him try to pull off me but I held him their. He stopped sucking but I thrust into his mouth one last time and released my load. "Swallow baby, it's easier if you swallow." He looked up at me, his eyes showing a mixture of emotions, none of which I liked. I quickly released his head, realisng I had just forced myself on him. Even if he went down on me, I held him and forced him to stay while I came. "Li, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." I scrammbled up as he pushed himself off me in a hurry and ran for the bathroom. Fuck! I got up and ran after him.

"Why would you do that Niall!" He said when I entered the bath room, He grabbed his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth. 

"I'm sorry, I forgot, I got carried away. It felt so good and I forgot it was you-" started but he cut me off.

"Who the hell were you thinking it was then?" Liam yelled, spitting the toothpaste out and throwing the toothbrush in the bin. hat was a bit extreme I thought. "Do you always think about Louis or Harry when you're with me?"

"What? No!" How could he think that! "I was going to say I forgot it was your first time!"

"So what if it was my first or 100th, I don't want another guys cum in my mouth, EVER!" He yelled and pushed passed me. 

There was then a knock on the door. "Is everything okay in there guys?" Harry called. I pulled on some clean boxers and grabbed some sweats and a shirt. Liam had gotten back into bed and covered himself in the sheets. I wasn't going to hang around. I pulled the door open with the clothes in my arms and slammed it shut behind me as a shocked Harry looked on. Once I was out I let out a deep breath and broke into tears. I turned to Harry who just held me, He didn't ask any questions and he didn't try to make me move. He just held me tight. Louis and Zayn both came up after a while and Harry told them we had had a fight. Zayn went to go in to Liams room but Louis stopped him and shook his head. 

"He won't want to talk. it's best we just leave him." Louis said. "Niall, you want to come sleep with me?" 

I nodded and pushed off Harry's chest thanking him. He smiled and kissed my cheek. I felt tingles travel from my cheek to my stomach. All from one little peck on th cheek. I felt myself blush so I looked down and followed Louis without looking back. Louis didn't make me talk, he just held me and told me it will be okay until I fell asleep.


	5. Niam down Larry Up

******On tour a few weeks later*****

***Louis' POV***

Niall and I are sitting in the tour bus just chillin'. The others went out for a bit of sightseeing in Montana but I wanted a rest day and Niall wasn't feeling the best so he wasn't allowed to go. He's not been himself lately though, and neither has Liam, I was going to find out what was up. I didn't push for any information that night that Liam had yelled at him. Harry had told me what happened, he heard most of it. But Liam had managed to get Niall back to sleeping with him again, even if it was just cuddling. 

"I've been meaning to ask how you and Liam are going. With your...arrangement?" I asked him. He looked up from the iPad he was playing with. He put it down on the table and sighed.

"I don't know, okay I guess." He said unconvincingly.

"What's up mate? I can see you both love each other and from what I hear sounds like the sex is great." I said with a cheeky grin.

"It is, and we do. That's not the problem..." He pauses and bites his bottom lip in such a cute way I have to physically hold myself back from pouncing in him."...Liam is so insecure all the time. He gets so upset when he cums too soon or is too tired after I do something for him. He doesn't get that I don't care and that I like time spent cuddling as much as I like a blow job." Niall really spilled all when he was asked to.

"Why is he so insecure?" I asked. It didn't surprise me though. Liam was like that, when we first met him, about everything.

"Well, He's a fair bit smaller than me, but I don't care, I like his size, it's perfect for me. He doesn't last all the time and once he's spent he's done, I know that annoys him. It's fine though, I still love doing things with him. He thinks I'll get bored though, because I always get another erection but he doesn't have the energy to do anything more. I only get one because he's so hot, and mine... well..for now." He gave me a sheepish smile. "It's not fair, it's not my fault, I would rather not get a hard-on if it meant he would be happier with himself and not think I was going to move on to be with Harry." Niall paused. I was just listening, and he needed to get it all out. "Last week he even said I should be with Harry, that we deserve each other. He was angry because I started playing with his...you know...after sex and he took it all wrong, he said he couldn't do anything more and pushed me off. He wouldn't even let me cuddle afterwards." Niall stopped and I saw a tear trickle down his cheek.

"Hey buddy, don't cry. It'll work out, it's not you, it's him and I'll talk to him okay?" I told him.

"No you can't, he'll be too embarrassed." Niall said with fear in his eyes.

"Maybe if he knew that you weren't a normal size though and that I don't last either or something." I tried to convince him.

****Niall's POV****

"I've told him already, he doesn't listen." I told Louis, he was a good listener and I knew he'd at least try to help us. Even if there is no hope for me and Liam. I felt like that was the case. I loved him so much but he refused to see it.

~~~Flashback to last week~~~

"Niall are you sure you want to keep this up?" Liam asked me. We had just had sex. Well, tried. I was on top and Liam came before I could, He couldn't keep going though so I had to pull out. I was just lying on him, my legs between his and my head resting on his abs.

"What do you mean?" I asked him without looking up.

"You know what I mean, friends with benefits." He explained.

"I tort we were more than that Li?" I said pushing myself up so I was facing him. Liam signed and lay back rubbing his face. I felt my stomach drop.

"Niall you can't be happy with me, I'm not good enough, and you deserve someone who will really make you feel good, like Harry or Louis." He said without emotion.

"What does that mean?" I said, getting frustrated. I pushed myself off him. I didn't want Harry or Louis. I wanted Liam. We all knew what Harry was like. How could I deserve that?!

"How the hell can I compete with them? It's not like you can say I've ever done more for you than what Louis did." He said sitting up and facing away on the bunk we were lying on. I think it was Harry's. The guys were out for the evening.

"You don't need to compete with them, Liam!" I said, my voice showing my frustration. "I love you, why isn't that enough for you?"

"You don't love me Niall, and I'm not going to ever come out as gay either so you should just give it up. I only started this because I wanted to help you. I didn't realize how humiliating it would be." He shouted.

I couldn't speak. He was humiliated to be with me? Or was he embarrassed in front of me? Either one hurt like he had just kicked me in the gut. I wasn't shallow, I don't get why he would ever think I'd judge him or only care about the sex.

"What, you didn't think I was really going to give up girls for good, did you?" He continued, rubbing salt into the wound.

I got up and ran for the door of the bus pulling on some sweats as I went.. I couldn't believe he was saying this. How could he be so mean to me? I thought he loved me, if not as a lover I thought he at least loved me as a brother. There is no way Greg would ever have said such hurtful things.

"Niall!" I heard him yell out and then swear. He started to follow me into the dark car park and I quickly darted into the back entrance of the stadium. I had no idea where I was going, I could barely see with the tears. I swung the door open and dived behind it. Hoping he'd run past and I could go back into the bus and hide out the back. I didn't want anyone to see me like this and I couldn't be near him right now. Liam swung the door open seconds later and kept running, I grabbed the door before it swung shut and sprinted back to the bus. I went straight to the back and wrapped myself in the blankets and cried. I few minutes later my phone started to ring. Liam. I answered it, "What!"

"Ni, I'm so sorry, please tell me where you are, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it-". I hung up and switched my phone off, I didn't care that he didn't mean it, he said it so it must have come from somewhere. I heard someone come back onto the bus. I hid deeper in the blankets, no-one would see me if I didn't move. Sure enough I heard Harry's voice calling out for Liam and I as he came to the back of the bus, he left muttering something about us not having sex in the bus at least. I waited until it was silent in the bus and crept out and onto my bed to sleep. I shut my eyes and not five minutes later an angry Zayn came in yelling at Liam.

 

"What the fuck Liam! Why would he run away, what did you do?" Zayn yelled at him.

"I don't know but keep it down, Louis and Harry can't know, they'll kill me." Liam said sounding worried.

They both entered the bunk room and I heard Zayn sign.

"He's right here. Leave him, he's sleeping." Zayn told Liam and I felt Zayns hand rub my back.

 

#flashback end# 

"Niall!" Louis said, I came back from my day dream. It was hard to forget what Liam had said to me. 

"Sorry, Yeah?"

"I asked if you think you guys should maybe take a break." Louis said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, I mean, it's not like he'd go sleeping around if we took a break, would he, it's Liam, he doesn't do that." I said, not sure if I was trying to convince myself or if it was what I really thought.

"No, he wouldn't, but it might show him you aren't just in it for the sex and that you don't need it like he thinks you do."

"I did go without it my whole life until you, you know." I defended.

"I know that Niall, it's Liam who doesn't get it." Louis said pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks Lou, I needed this."

"No worries, One Tree Hill is on now though soooo." He said motioning to the TV room. I laughed.

"Come on!" I let him tug me to the couch and we just sat together, Louis watching and me just thinking. I had to tell Liam we needed a break but I also had to make sure he knew I wasn't going to be with anyone else while we weren't 'Fuck Buddies' as Harry put it. I ran speeches through my head, trying to think of the best way to tell him.

The Alan Carr Show came on just as the other boys came back into the bus. Well Harry and Zayn did. Liam was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys." Louis said cheerfully, without looking away from the TV.

"Hey Boo, Hey Niall." Harry said, sitting between us and throwing his arms over our shoulders.

"Hey, where's Liam?" I asked.

Harry and Zayn gave each other a look before Zayn answered. "He wanted to...see a few more things." He stammered.

"Yeah but they were boring things so we came home." Harry grinned overly wide at me. I knew they were lying but I was never any good at making people tell me things they didn't want to. I tried anyway.

"He's sightseeing? Alone?" I asked Zayn, Harry was too good a liar. Harry always spoke so slowly that he always had enough time to figure out a good explanation.

Zayn looked down as soon as I looked him in the eye.

"Fine! Don't tell me! I don't care anyway." I grumbled and got up, shaking Harry off violently when he tried to pull me down.

"Niall, he's with Danielle." Zayn said as he blocked my way out.

"Oh." I said quietly and sat back down. Harry tried to pull me into his arms but I shuffled away.

"He said you two weren't together anymore. Are you okay?" Harry said slowly.

"What?! Why would he say that?" I spun around but fell off the couch. I didn't bother getting up. So he never loved me after all. He could have at least told me we were done. Louis pulled me back onto the couch but I didn't help.

"He's a fucking idiot Niall." Louis said. The room was so quiet. I didn't cry, I was too broken for tears.

"He was meant to be the safe choice Lou." I whispered into Louis' shoulder so only he could hear.

"I know, mate, I know."

"I never would have let him go with her if I knew he was lying about you two being finished." Harry said.

"I know, it's not your fault Haz. Liam's the ass hole." I told him. I stood up from Louis' grip and strode to the door. "I'm going to bed." I told them and Zayn let me through. I went straight to the bunk I was assigned but hadn't yet slept in because I had been sharing with Liam. The sheets felt cold and stiff as I crawled under but sleep came easy, I was too drained to stay awake.

 

***Harry's POV***

"Boo, how the fuck can he do this?" I asked Louis once Niall left the room and Zayn sat down. I'm pretty sure Liam took Niall's boy virginity and now he goes and breaks his heart.

"Niall said Li was feeling really insecure and that he thought Niall deserved better but it's just wrong to do this, especially to Niall who trusted him and was so patient with him." Louis said.

"Why would Liam be insecure?" I asked, he was the best built out of all of us except Louis.

"Down below Haz, I'm not going to explain any more than that." Louis said blushing.

"He's small?" I asked, confused. Zayn groaned.

"Not small, but smaller than Niall, not that that says much about him, Niall is bigger than you by almost an inch." Louis said.

"No way!" I laughed.

"I'm not listening to this anymore!" Zayn said with a blush creeping up his face. He got up and walked down the bus, shutting the door. Poor Zayn. He wasnt bothered by what we did but he had asked us not to be so grafic around him.

"I'm not joking." Louis said sternly with a finger to his lips. I put my hand over my mouth to stop the laughter coming out. I couldn't believe little Niall was packing large.

"Sorry, it's just hard to believe." I defended. I was really curious now, I still had a crush on Niall, and now he had something I wanted to see.

"Yeah I was a bit shocked myself." Louis said, wait, how did he know how big Niall was.

"When did you see Niall?" I asked him, all smiles gone. Louis looked up suddenly.

"I...I...er...he..."

"Spit it out Louis." I said, keeping my cool.

"We...well...he kind of asked me...to you know...be his first." Louis stammered.

"YOU screwed Niall!" I yelled. Louis jumped on me and covered my mouth. He was heavy and strong so I couldn't move.

"Yes, but we couldn't do it again afterwards. It was different to when you and I did it, I never felt anything for you but I was falling for Niall, I would have been cheating on El if we kept going. So Liam asked Niall if he wanted to...well you know what they were doing..." He trailed off and released me. I sat up staring at him.

"Was it good, for him I mean?" I asked. Louis nodded with a smile. "Was he okay after?"

"Yeah, he was sore and couldn't move for the night but he recovered better than me after my first time." He said, I grinned.

"You were so cute, waddling around." I said, pecking him on the forehead. He was still squashing me. "I can't believe I didn't notice. How long ago?"

"The night when we all went clubbing before tour, I booked a room and we left the club early."

"Oh, I was too drunk to remember." I said. Louis nodded and we sat up in silence for a while.

"I haven't had any for a while." I broke the silence.

"What? Guys?" Louis asked.

"Either." I told him.

"Why not?"

"I had Niall on my mind, no-one seemed as cute or sexy or anything." I explained.

"He'll need time now Haz." Louis said, which frustrated me. It was what he said last time I talked to him about Niall, the last time he went and screwed him though.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, whatever, I don't care. He doesn't want me anyway." I sighed.

"He does, well, he did. Before he knew Liam would be with him." Louis said while looking at my hand which I had subconsciously placed on his leg.

"Really? He likes me? He'd be with me?" I said getting excited.

"He was scared though, that you'd get bored of him and cheat, he'll be even more scared after what Liam has done though." Lou said. "He knows you sleep around too and didn't want to risk catching anything." Honest as ever Lou.

"What from me?" I said, hurt and shocked. "I'm not that bad, I use a condom with strangers."

"Yeah but not when someone blows you." He clarified.

"Well no, but we all get those blood tests and STI tests done before every tour and I've never had anything." I say. "And if I was with him then I'd not be with anyone else."

****Louis' POV****

Harry looked down sadly. I felt bad now. It only just occurred to me that I had been doing what Liam did to Niall, but I was doing it to Harry. Always assuming he'd get bored because he was big, horny and could go all night if he wanted.

"Haz, I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't you're a good guy." I said, pulling him into my lap.

"Then why does everyone always assume the worst, not just you guys but the press and on twitter." He said.

"Shhhh, because they're just jealous baby, they can't have you or your looks or your sweetness." I told him, holding him close. Harry was so young still, and everyone forgot that. He holds a guard up so even I forget he's still the baby of the group sometimes.

"Thanks Lou." He mumbled into my chest.

"Did you want to have a bit of fun tonight Haz?" I asked him with a cheeky smile.

"What kind of fun?" He said, looking up, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Well, I have a few things in mind." I said straddling him. "New things."

"Yeah? New things hey?" He looked up, pecking my lips. He was such a softy. I let my lips fall onto his and he kissed me back.

"Mmm, well new for us." I told him as I pulled away from our kiss. He ran his hands up my shirt, flicking my nipples as he went. I let him slide my shirt off and started to grind slowly on his lap, I could feel him start to react and bulge. I was already hard. Not that it mattered. I wasn't planning on using my penis with Harry right now. I had never given him a blow job, I was always too worried he'd have something. He would never lie to me though, so I could trust he was safe for now.

"Louis, your teasing me." Harry whined as I started to trail kisses down his chin and onto his neck. I reached his collar bone and started to suck, giving him a small bruise. He then tried to flip us over but I pushed him back onto the couch.

"Not so hasty Harry, Slow down." I told him with a smirk. He groaned but pulled me in for another kiss. He slipped his tongue in this time and I let it slide, He was always impatient so I had to let him have something. I took the hem of his shirt in my fingers and pulled it up, exposing his tattooed body. He was reasonably fit, but he really only worked out to stay slim, not to build his abs or arms. Instead of returning to his mouth I trailed kisses down and slid off his lap, so I was kneeling in front of him. He tried pulling me back up but I found one of his nipples and sucked hard, biting down when he tried to pull me up.

"Ow! Fuck, Lou! That hurt." He cried.

"Shhh, you're fine you baby." I told him and continued to kiss his stomach. I found his V line and traced it with my fingers. "You're so sexy Harry." I said, looking up to meet his eyes which had a mixture of excitement and lust in them.

"You're sexy but you're the biggest tease. Just take me!" He said, I smiled at his impatience, he was so fun to tease. I started to slowly undo his belt. I got the buckle unlatched but Harry was too keen and took over, ripping his skinny jeans off, leaving his boxers though.

"They were too tight, and it was hurting." He explained. I smirked and looped my thumbs into his boxer briefs and slowly pulled them down, licking my lips. Harry's erection popped out when I pulled his boxers off and he then kicked them aside. I took him in my hand and went to take him into my mouth when he caught me off guard and pulled me up.

"Hey!" I said before he kissed me hard. I sat astride him on his lap again as we kissed, waiting for him to allow me back down.

"I want your pants off too." He said, reaching for my jeans. I let him have his way, he was very much a man of will.

He pushed me up so my jeans could drop then let me fall to my knees again. He gave me one more peck on the lips then took one of my hands as I held him again. This time he let me go down on him. I heard him gasp as I slid my tongue around the head, dipping into his slit and sucking again. He was so different to Niall. Harry was much more confident, it was nice to not need to think so much, he directed me most of the time. When he wanted me to deep throat, he pulled me onto him. He wasn't being heartless, he just knew what he wanted. He pulled me up again but this time lay down across the couch. He lifted my leg and guided me so we were 69. I lowered myself down slowly until I felt Harry rise up and take me fully into his mouth. I moaned and grabbed him. Pulling and sucking and licking harder than before. I felt him tensing, holding off his orgasm. I slowed down so he could regain control but he then sucked me so hard I felt myself slip into the revery of an orgasm. "Ahh fuck Harry, Mmmhmm, Please, don't stop." I cried as he kept licking and sucking. I lost all control and came into his mouth. I couldn't help but pump into him, he gaged but didn't stop sucking and swallowing. I gave one last pump and collapsed on him. Harry let out a small ommf but didn't push me off, just moved me up a little and massaged my balls and started to kissed my hole. I felt him lick and slide his tongue in so I sat up more so he could really reach. I recovered enough to take his boner back into my mouth. Harry slowly inserted one long finger, then another. It hurt, I hadn't done anything with him for months and I had been on top with Niall. I gasped as he moved in and out.

"Relax, Boo, you're so tight. I'll never get in there." Harry muttered. I slowed my breathing and while placing light kisses on the head of his penis I felt his fingers slide easier and he was able to reach my G spot. I was starting to get hard again which was odd for me, I normally had to wait a good hour at least. Harry noticed and took me into his mouth again. I moaned loudly at the wet warmth of his mouth. I was still semi soft so I fit easily in his mouth without him deep throating. He gave one more big suck while pulling away and lifting my bum in the air. I released his swollen penis and let him flip me so I was lying on the couch with one leg up on the back of it. He leant down and kissed me softly on the mouth as he pressed his hard on to my hole. Just as he pushed hard into me he kissed me hard, preventing me from calling out. Torrents of pain shot through me.

When he finally withdrew himself he took his mouth from mine. I gasped for air. "Shhh, its ok baby, its ok, shhh Relax." Harry told me softly before he thrust in hard again. "Ahh Fuck, oh god Harry. Be gentle. Please!" I begged him. He smiled and kissed me again before thrusting again, ignoring my plea. He hit my G spot and it was heaven and hell, all mixed into one. I couldn't help but think that even though Niall was bigger, he'd not hurt so much. Niall would be so much gentler. I couldn't take it any longer and grabbed Harry's hips so he had to slow down as he entered me.

"Okay, I'll be gentle baby, you can let go." He said, finally slowing down and easing into me. I started to relax more and enjoy the feeling. Harry then withdrew completely and pulled me to the edge of the couch so my bum was just off the edge of the arm rest. He shoved a pillow under my back and gently lifted my head to place another one under. He kissed me again before taking my hips in his hands and thrusting himself into me again, He started slowly but soon built up speed. I wrapped my legs around his back and let him get rougher with me. The slapping of our skin became harder and louder and the burning returned. I arched my back to try to allow him in deeper.

"Oh yeah, mmmhmmm." He mumbled and took my now hard on in one hand. He started pumping hard. His eyes were closed and mouth open. He then thrust harder than ever before, dropping my penis and pulling me onto him with both hands I felt him explode in me and I released my load. "Ahhh FUCK Harry!" I screamed. His warm liquid felt good on the searing pain I was feeling inside me. Harry then collapsed on me slowly, not withdrawing his member, much to my discomfort.

"Oww,Haz, it hurts." I whined. He lifted his hips and withdrew slowly, he was still semi hard. He slid his body along mine, my cum making it easy. And then he pulled me up so I was lying on the couch properly. He returned to lay on me, wrapping himself around me protectively. He was mumbling in my ear, little things like how beautiful I was, how sweet and cute. I just smiled and relaxed under his weight.

"Harry, I'm going to need a hot bath." I told him.

"Okay Boo, anything you want." He said. He kissed me gently and then wrapped me in a blanket that was on the other couch and carried me out the bus. We passed the bunks and saw both Zayn and Niall were fast asleep. Liam was still nowhere to be seen. Harry took me into the main building and to one of the dressing rooms which we knew had a bath. He set me down and ran the bath. I stepped in carefully and let my whole body relax into the hot water. Harry sat by the edge stroking my hair and singing to me. I loved this side of Harry, he was so sweet afterwards. He knew he was rough and demanding, but he never took me for granted.

 

Harry got up and stepped into the bath behind me and slid down. He washed his chest and face quickly and then pulled me back so I was lying on his chest. He held me tight and I felt myself drifting off.

 

****Harry's POV****

Lou was so cute, all sore and tired. I held him close in the slippery water, just thinking. I wish he was gay, I love Louis, he is so easy to be with, no awkwardness ever and he trusts me enough to know I'll take him hard but never hurt him beyond our trust. He was going to be sore for a few days, I don't think Niall penetrated him and I hadn't been with him for months. I kissed his head and slowly lifted his limp body from the water, he woke when the cold air hit him and turned in my arms to cling close.

"Feeling okay?" I asked him, pulling him in close and looking down at him.

"Yeah, I am." He smiled and pecked my cheek. I looked down, suddenly sad. I knew him pecking my cheek was his sign to say no more being cute together. We had to have a signal and that seemed the nicest one at the time but I had grown to hate it. I didn't ever try to push our relationship to something more than what we had, He loved Eleanor and he hated the gay rumors. They never bothered me, obviously, but it did upset me a bit when he got so angry about them. We made our way back to the bus, I grabbed a towel to wrap around my waist and Louis had his blanket. He walked slowly and winced every now and then. Poor baby. Zayn was stirred awake as I dropped my towel and climbed into bed, I was just above him.

"Harry! Can't you at least wear boxers while we're on the bus?" He groaned once he got an eye full.

"No, they'd get all twisted and shit." I told him as I wrapped up in the sheets. Zayn mumbled something about a chastity belt and rolled over.

"Night Haz." Louis said softly from below Niall on the other side, he was level with me.

"Night Boo." I said and closed my eyes.

A while later I woke and heard whispering and footsteps. I looked up to see Liam walking in with Danielle behind him, holding hands.

"What are you doing here with her?" Louis snapped at him, I didn't even see that he was awake. It was still pretty dark though.

"Why do you care?" Liam said shrugging and started to move through the room. I swung my arm out and grabbed his shirt.

"We care because you're being an asshole to Niall." I growled at him. "You know, the poor boy who found out you had broken it off with him today when you didn't come back with us?"

"Like he'd care, He could have anyone he wants. If I didn't break it off now. He would have done it." Liam said grabbing my hand and forcing me to let go. "Come on Dani." Danielle tried to follow him but Louis stopped her.

"Well he did care, he's heart broken." Louis whisper yelled to him while still gently holding Danielle.

"Get your hands off her!" Liam yelled. I saw Niall shoot up at Liam's voice.

"Liam its fine, I'm going to go, I'll see you another day, okay?" Danielle said giving me and Louis an apologetic look. I wasn't mad at her, and neither was Louis, it was Liam who was being a dick. Niall was staring down at the four of us, his bottom lip quivering the hurt obvious in his eyes. "I'm sorry Niall, I didn't know." She said to Niall before turning and leaving the bus. Liam didn't bother to follow her, although for his own safety he probably should have. Louis jumped out of bed holding a sheet over himself. I saw him wince but he was too angry to worry about it. I got out too, not worrying about a sheet. We both glared at Liam.

"You're a dick, you know that." I told him. "You owe Niall an apology and it better be a good one."

"He doesn't care, I told you!" Liam said, he hadn't seen Niall on the bunk yet. Louis and I could see him though and he had tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I do care." He choked out. Liam spun around to see where Niall was sitting.

"Why would you care, you can't possibly be happy Niall." Liam said in a frustrated voice.

"I've told you but you don't LISTEN LIAM!" Niall said getting angry. "You won't believe me, you just assume I'm some shallow man whore who wants hot sex all the time when I don't! I just wanted you!"

"Whatever Niall, we're done, okay? Whatever we were or weren't, it's finished now." Liam said finally, he grabbed his pillow and blanket and walked out the room.

Niall just watched him go. Once Liam was out of view Niall buried his face in his pillow and sobbed quietly. I looked at Louis, he just shrugged.

"I'm going to lie with him for a while, okay?" I told Lou quietly. He nodded and I climbed up to Niall's bed and pushed him over a little so there was room for me. He had all the blankets over him and I didn't think he'd want to be skin to skin so I lay on top of the covers and just gently rubbed his back. Louis then gave me a shove and I saw he was holding up a blanket.

"Thanks Boo." I said and threw it over me. Niall cried himself to sleep eventually. I didn't want to risk waking him so I just stayed there and let sleep take me again.

 

***Niall's POV***

I woke to feel a heavy weight holding me down onto the mattress. I lifted my head to see Harry's mop of brown curls. At first I panicked, but then I remembered last night. Liam broke up with me, but not before he cheated on me. Harry had come and lay with me, rubbing my back until I slept. He was nice and warm. I lay my head back down so I didn't wake him. After about an hour of waiting. Harry still didn't wake. I needed to pee really badly though and couldn't wait any longer. I rolled over so I was on my side and pushed Harrys arm off so I could climb over him and get down. He grumbled my name but didn't open his eyes. I climbed over him and dropped down to the floor with a thump. Louis' eyes flung open and I mouthed 'sorry' to him, he just smiled and grabbed my hand, trying to pull me onto his bed.

"I need to pee, Lou." I told him and he groaned and let me go. When I got to the bathroom door I saw Liam was flaked out on the couch in the TV room, the door was half open and he still had his clothes from last night on. I felt tears coming so I quickly went into the bathroom and shut him out of my mind. I had to get over him I realized as I let my stream go. Even if we ever got back together Liam would never be satisfied that I loved him. I flushed, washed my hands and face and brushed my teeth. I already felt better now than I did last night. I knew I had lost Liam as a lover but if I talked to him about it then we could get back to being friends and be as close as we were before all this.

I stepped out and went into the TV room. I shut the door quietly and sat on the couch. Liam looked terrible. When I sat down next to his head I could smell the alcohol on him. He must have been drinking a lot. It didn't excuse what he did but at least I know he'll probably feel awful. I brushed his hair back with my hand. He moaned and rolled over.

"Liam, can we talk, please?" I said into his ear.

"Niall?" Liam asked and rolled back over to sit up.

"Yeah, me." I said pulling my hand away and looking down into my lap. Now I had gotten his attention I didn't know what to say.

"Niall, I'm so sorry, I'm an asshole, I wasn't thinking and I can't believe I was so horrible to you." He said before carefully taking my hand.

"I know you are Li, but that doesn't change what you said. You were right about one thing, because we are over. I can't make you trust me when I say I love you. And you keep hurting me." I spilled. I was struggling to keep my voice level. I was so close to tears.

"I never wanted to hurt you Niall. I think I had it in my head that you were the bad guy. When you've been nothing but sweet and understanding." He paused and took a deep breath. "Do you think we can still be friends?" He asked and looked up at me.

I smiled inside and the tears went away. I thought I'd take the mickey out of him though and shook my head. Liams face collapsed and tears started to fall. I felt so bad. "Li, No! Don't cry! I'm joking! Of course we can. You were my brother before my lover." I told him quickly and brought him in for a hug. He squeezed me so tight I was struggling to breath but I let him hold me.

"Fuck you scared me Niall." He said as we pulled back.

"Sorry, you deserved it though." I said in all seriousness.

"Yeah, I know." Liam said as his phone went off. He dug it out from the couch where it had slipped and answered it.

"Hello?" He said into the phone. "Oh Hi Uncle Si!"..."What? Why? When do we leave?"..."Alright, is it something we'll like?"..."Oh, okay. "He hung up and looked at his phone with confusion lacing his face.

"He wants us to go to Australia...Today...we're doing a small surprise tour or something."

"What?! But we have recording all this month!" I said. "What did he say when you asked if we'd like it?"

"He said we would but not all of it. He was very vague. Come on we need to tell the others, our flight leaves in 4 hours so we only have two hours to get to the airport." Liam said jumping into action, of course he had already planned on how long we had before we were going to be late somewhere.

"Does Paul know? What about the crew? They were meant to be on holidays!" I said as I followed him.

"He said he just needed Paul, he didn't mention anyone else." Liam explained as he shook the boys awake. "Get up! We need to go, we're going to Australia, Uncle Si's orders."

Louis, Harry and Zayn all groaned and looked at us. Well Zayn didn't, he just rolled over and pretended we weren't there.

"Why are you so happy?" Harry asked Liam with scorn in his voice.

"I'm sorry for last night." Liam said, looking really guily. "Niall and I have talked. It's okay now." Liam said but Harry wasn't convinced and neither was Louis, Zayn had slept threw it as he was now so he had no clue. "Niall, tell them, we're okay." Liam said to me.

"I...well...we're not together but I guess it's okay, he's apologized and everything." I said. "We're friends, not with any benefits though." I clarified. They both nodded and gave me a sad smile. It felt good knowing I had them to defend me if I ever needed it.

"Okay. If you say so Ni." Louis said as he reached for some boxers in his little draw by the bed.

""I'm sorry for how I behaved guys, to you both. I was a dick. I promise it won't happen again." Liam said looking pretty upset. "Thats why I don't drink."

"We forgive you mate." Harry said as he jumped down from my bed and wrapped his arms around Liam.

"Harry!! Get some clothes on!!" Liam cried, trying to push the very naked Harry off him. Louis and I laughed.

Now to wake up Zayn. I grabbed one of Zayn's hair brushed and started to brush his hair. "Zayn, I'm just going to start shaving it off, ok?" I whispered into his ear. He shot up and grabbed my wrist hard. Making me drop the brush.

"Don't you dare!" He cried and then smirked when he saw it was just his brush. "What are you waking me for, we haven't got to do anything till tonight."

Liam told him what was happening once he got Harry off of him and into the shower. Zayn just nodded and started to pack. No questions asked. He was so chilled out about everything. I think he was used to being late and never knowing the schedule so he just did what he was told.

Once packed, Paul came and picked us up in the van. He had as much of an idea of what we were doing as we did. We had no problem getting on the plane because none of our fans knew we were flying out today. We all had First class seats as usual, me and Harry together, Zayn and Louis, and Paul and Liam.

"Simon's never done this before, I wonder what it could possibly be?" Harry said to me once the plane took off. We had 30 hours of flying ahead of us.

"I don't know, we have a few gig's apparently." I said.

"Hmmm." He signed and then looked up at me. "So what's going on with you and Liam now?" He asked.

"We're not doing anything now, just friends. He won't trust me and he's hurt me too many times now." I explained.

"When else has he hurt you? How?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Just saying things, 'not normal for Liam' things." I said, being rather vague.

"Why would he say things to hurt you?" Harry pressed.

"He just did, he..." I looked around to see where Liam was, he was out of hearing distance. "He didn't think he was...adequate enough for me." I said and felt myself blush.

"I've heard you're not the meekest thing in bed." Harry said with a wink and cheeky smile. My face burned red.

"Who said that?" I demanded. Not able to look at him now.

"Who do you think said it?" He asked, taking my chin in his hand and making me look at him.

"Louis?" I asked tentatively. I didn't want to give away anyting that Harry didn't already know.

"Yeah, He had a fair bit to say about you." Harry continued, still holding my chin. "He's got me very curious Niall."

"Well he's a tool, I should have known he'd go blabbing to you." I said crossing my arms and turning away.

"Aww, he only said good things." Harry defended Lou.

"He shouldn't have said ANY things." I said flatly. "Harry, I'm not ready for anything right now, Not after Liam."

Harry signed heavily and sat back in his seat. "Harry waits again." He muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You, I wait for you, again. It's fine though, I don't mind." He said with a small smile.

"I heard you and Louis the other night." I told him. I don't think he knew that. I had pretended to be asleep when they came threw but I had a boner just from listening.

"You were awake!" He said looking shocked but he recovered quickly. "You didn't hear us though, you only heard Louis." He smirked knowing full well that Louis was the screamer.

"Same thing. Do you both still do it often?" I asked, curious now.

"No we hadn't for months, we really only do it if we're on tour. You know how it is, we both get lonely." He shrugged. "And I hadn't been with anyone since you came out."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yes, I'm not that bad Niall, I don't sleep around that much. Especially not when I'm with someone, or want to be with someone." He said raising his voice a bit and looking pretty hurt.

"Sorry Haz, I didn't mean to upset you. I know you're a good guy." I told him, putting a hand on his arm. He softened his look and sat back again.

"Do I even have a chance with you Niall?" He asked out of nowhere after we had sat in silence for a mintue or so.

"What, umm...Yeah...I guess." I stammered. Harry looked really sad. "I mean, I like you Haz, but it's just hard, you know, I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"If you had chosen me first you wouldn't have been hurt." He said quietly. I hadn't seen this side of Harry before.

"I'm sure your right Harry but I was confused and I don't know why but Liam seemed the safest option." I told him. "If only I knew how wrong I was." I muttered.

"Louis steered you away from me didn't he?" Harry interigated me. I looked him in the eyes and I couldn't lie.

"Well, yeah, but it's not like that was the only factor, I was scared you'd get bored of me like you did with Taylor." I explained.

"You didn't even like her, you knew what she was like." He said. He was still sad. "I'm not like that Niall, everyone thinks I am but I'm not!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I am, Harry, but it doesn't change anything, I'm still not ready for anyone right now." I said finally.

"Okay." He breathed. "Can I ask you one more thing?" I nodded and he continued. "Can we have just one night, so you can see what I'm really like?" He was nearly begging, his hands on my arms.

I looked down, could I do that? What if Louis had been wrong about Harry? I could at least give him a chance. It's not like the thought didn't excite me. Louis and Liam had both said Harry and I would suit each other at one point or another.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said, meeting his gaze. He leaned in and pecked my mouth softly. He didn't hold it long enough for me to respond but I already wanted more. He had such soft lips that had just a hint of moistness. He saw me lean in as he moved back and he smirked.

"Want more already, don't you?" He said, back to his cocky self.

"Whatever." I said and crossed my arms and lay back trying to ignore him.

We landed in Singapore for two hours then strait to Melbourne where Simon was waiting for us which surprised us all more than the fact he had brought us over here. He never met us at the airport. He hated all the teenage girls screaming.

"Hi boys, I know you have questions but not here, it won't be long before word gets out that you're in Australia and I want to be able to hear myself think." He said as we followed him to the limo. We all got in and the driver took off.

"Okay so Simon, whats going on?" Liam asked him.

"I have a fan, a...special one... and I want you boys to meet her." Simon stammered. It was so strange seeing him so unsure of his decisions, he was never like this.

"You brought us here for A fan, as in just one?" Liam clarified slowly. He was porbably thinking the same thing as me. Is Simon going mad?

"Yes...but you wont understand untiil you've met her." He said as if that was supposed to explain everything. "So how is everything going boys? Paul tells me you've all been behaving yourselves for the most part."

None of us answered at first, then Louis spoke up. "We're good, we've had a few troubles but it's fine now."

"What troubles, anything I can help with." Simon said, carring in his tone.

"Just relationships, You know, Niall coming out gay and-"

"Bi." I corrected him, cutting him off without realising. I hadn't even thought I was Bi until I said it then, I guess I still kind of liked girls, but I prefered boys. I'm not sure why I even said I was Bi now, it doesn't really matter after all.

"um, okay, bi. It's set off a few emotions." Louis told Simon.

"Are you okay Niall? I always knew the boys would understand but Paul said you took it pretty hard." Simon put a hand on my knee.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, It was just scary at the time, it's fine now." I told him honestly, there is no point in lying to Simon, he'd know if I did and he never judged us. Well, not since X-factor that is. hehe

****Simon's POV**** Four DAYS AGO

"Next!" I called to the marshal. Its the last day of auitions for Australian X-Factor. I agree'd to being a judge but I'm not siriously regretting it. Too many wannabee singers who have never hite a note in their life.

"Hi" I look up to see a girl wearing baggy looking skinny jeans and a green jumper hanging off her thin frame. She also had a bandannah on her head. She had some make up on but her eye's lacked colour.

"Hello, what are you singing for us today....?" I ask her waiting for her to tell me her name and song.

"Umm Daisy, but, I actually can't sing." She said quietly, flashing a pretty smile. I frowned at her.

"So, young lady, why are you taking up my time." I asked her, I was getting frustraited now.

"I wanted you to do me a favore." She said. I signed deeply looking at Delta Goodrum to my left giving her an 'Is she sirius?' look.

"What did you want?" Delta asked for me.

"I'm a huge One Direction fan, but I'm gonna be dead before they come here next but I wanted to see if they'd skype with me, just for a short time." She said quickly.

"What do you mean your going to be dead?" I asked her, leaning in now, studiing her face to see if she was lying.

She gave me a look as if it was obvious, I was begining to like this girl. She then raised her hand to her bandanha, pausing for a few seconds before pulling it off to reveal her bald head.

"How do I know you didn't just shave it off?" I asked her, suspiciously. She smirked and pulled her jumped over her head to expose a drip in both of her skinny tanned arms. The tan on her arms did not replicate the paleness of her face. The more I look at her the more I see she really is sick.

"I'm not actually meant to be out of hospital, My friend over there smuggled me out. But it's not like I'm not okay, my mother is just trying to stop the unstoppable." The girl said pointing to a girl who was standing beside the door. I hadn't noticed the marshall let her in. We had heard her before and put her name aside to see if she could be put in a group. Kaidy, her name was. I motioned for the Kaidy to come forward.

"Can she really not sing?" I asked her. Both girls looked at me confused.

"Err, well, No, I mean, she can sing, but only deep or high, not inbetween." Kaidy stumbled over her words.

"Sing for me." I told Daisy. I heard Delta clear her throat to step in but I put my hand up to silence her. "Sing." I told her again.

"I thought, I saw a man brought to life

He was warm, he came around and he was dignified 

He showed me what it was to cry

Well, you couldn't be that man I adored 

You don't seem to know 

Seem to care what your heart is for 

But I don't know him anymore

There's nothing where he used to lie 

The conversation has run dry 

That's what's going on 

Nothing's fine, I'm torn

I'm all out of faith 

This is how I feel 

I'm cold and I am shamed 

Lying naked on the floor

Illusion never changed 

Into something real 

I'm wide awake and I can see 

The perfect sky is torn 

You're a little late, I'm already torn

So I guess the fortune teller's right 

Should have seen just what was there 

And not some holy light

It crawled beneath my veins 

And now I don't care-"

She was cut off by a coughing fit. But before that she sounded great, she missed a few notes but that's pretty common. Especially with such a difficult song.

"Did you want me to continue or can I stop now?" She asked, I softened my gaze.

"Georgia, get those two boys, Andrew and Ben." I said to one of the marshalling staff before turning to the two girls in front of me. "So you don't need to be in hospital?" I asked Daisy.

"No, my mum just wants me there cos she thinks they can still fix me." She said without any emotion. "I've still got about 6 months left, I don't plan on spending it in hospital."

"What about commitments?" I asked.

"None, why are you asking me this, If you can't give me what I want then just tell me." she snapped, she was getting impatient.

"If I put you in a group, and you perform next week, I'll fly the boys over here and you can meet them personally." I finally told her.

Both girls looked at me absolutly stunned. The two boys I had called in before entered the audition room so I thought I'd continue.

"This is Andrew and Ben, boys, if these girls agree then you'll be through to the first week of groups trails." I told them and sat back, waiting for the girls reaction, but Daisy surprised me again, I'm not used to being on the other side of surprises.

"Andrew? Ben? Simon, these are my step brothers." She said as the boys walked up to stand with the girls. I raised my eyebrows at Delta again, she just smiled, none of these kids had the same last name.

"Daisy what are you doing out of hospital, you know mum has called me almost 100 times in three hours." Ben said to Daisy then turned to me. "She can't do this, she's sick, mum will kill her."

"Real funny Ben." Daisy said with a laugh and slapped the boy on the head.

"Oh, sorry." He said slinging an arm around her waist. "You really want this?" He asked her softly.

"Yes, anything to meet them." She said in a pleading voice.

"Ok, we're in." Andrew said, slinging an arm over his brothers shoulder.

"I'm with Daisy, anything she want's." Kaidy said smiling at Daisy.

"Alright, it's set." I said, "The marshal will give you your instructions, I'll put you up in a hotel if your not local and I'll see you tommorrow." I said finally and they all started hugging each other, I just sat back and smiled. Daisy came rushing up to me and threw her small frame at me. I had to grab the table to stop he chair from flying back but patted her back once I got my balance.

"Thankyou so much", she cried.

"It's my pleasure." I told her and they all ran out to see the marshal.

"Well that was interesting to say the least." Delta said, "How did you know they were related?"

"I didn't, that was a surprise and a half." I told her and stood up."I have some calls to make, that was the last of the auditions too so we're free at last!" I said and gave Delta a hug.

"See you tomorrow then!" She said and we both left.

I called my secritary at Syco and told her to organise flights and accomodation for the boys to come to Australia and get an event manager to sort out a few surprize concerts and security for the boys. She sounded surprised but never questions what I say. I have my reasons for doing this. I just don't quite know what they are yet myself, something in my gut is telling me I couldn't deny this girl. And my gut instinct has gotten me this far, so I might as well follw it.

 

****Daisy's POV****

"Hi mum." I said into my pone which had a total of 76 missed calls from her.

"Where the hell are you? You've had me calling everyone! Why wouldn't you answer! How could you do this to me?" She cried into my ear, I puled the phone back and waitd until the noice stopped. I put it back and started to speak. "Mum I got into the x-factor, With Ben and Andy-"

"They knew you were ther!!!" She cut me off. "You tell them they are in big trouble!"

"Hey!! We didn't do anything wrong!" The twins said simultaniously. Mum could yell pretty loud.

"Mum!! they didn't know, we just got put together." I told her.

"What are you doing auditioning for x-factor, you have Cemo starting in three weeks!" She asked, calming down a bit.

"I'm not doing the Cemo mum, you heard the doctor, it's pointless, the cancer has me, I'm just going to enjoy this, okay?" I said calmly, I knew she was in denial, she wanted to save me but it was pointless, I had played along for the last four years but now I just wanted to enjoy the time and forget about the cancer and let myself have fun.

"Dais...you can't do this to me." Mum said, she was crying now.

"Don't cry mum, come on, you knew this was going to happen, it's what I want, just let us be a family for a little while, not stuck at a hostpital." I told her.

"We'll come pick you up mum, we're staying at the Hotel on Little Burk Street." Ben told her, holding my iphone to his head. She said something about having to sign me out properly and Ben said he'd have me there in 10 minutes. He hung up and handed me the phone.

"Mum said you need to actually check out, seeing as they still think you're there." Ben smirked at me. "You really can't stay out of trouble, can you sis?" He said pulling me by my wrist to the door of the hotel lobby. We passed Andrew and Kaidy who were getting cuddly again, eww, I can't believe they were a thing now, it was cute in some ways but he was still my little brother, even thought he was now a whole foot taller than me. And she was still my best friend who I talked about everything with. I didn't want to know what they got up to though, I made that clear when she first told me.

"We'll be back soon, we're getting Dais checked out and bringing mum here, take our bags up when they find out which room we have." Ben told them and we walked out the hotel and started the treck down the road to the hospital, it was a nice day so we didn't bother with a taxi.

Once at the hospital we did the usual treck though the corridors to the cancer patient section. I fit right in, i knew it, you could see it in all our eyes, the ones who were going to go into remission and then the rest of us. It's like your body decided you don't need the sparkle in your eyes once the cancer has taken control. I refused to make friends here, I had lost three friends over the past four years and it always hurts, even when you know it's coming.

"Daisy!" Mum called as she saw us come into the group room I had called home for the past year since mum decided we had to get the best treatment on offer in Australia. Mum was living at a friends but rarly left the hospital and the rest of our family normally still lived in Perth but my brothers came over every time they had holidays from tafe and uni. Dad was in Iraq so I never saw him, not that I minded, it kind of made it easier on me. People never treat you normally when they see you sick in hospital, well everyone except Ben and Kaidy. Andrew was never as close to me as Ben is so he doesn't really know what I'm like. Ben get's me though, he should really have been my twin, him and Andrew look th same but Ben and I are the same. On the inside at least.

Mum engulfed me in a hug, I let her, I knew she was worried. Ben finally pried her off and let me sign some papers to release me, the doctor was pretty happy, he knew it was pointless me being here and also knew I didn't want to stay.

"Best of luck Daisy, you behave yourself, you hear me?" He warned with a smile on his face.

****Back to the Present****Daisy's POV***

"Daisy can you PLEASE just concentrait for 5 minutes!!" Andrew grummbled at me. Ben handed me my guitar and I sulkiy sat down crossing my legs on the bed I had just been jumping on.

"Fine! But we have, like, 4 more days before we have to perform and we already know the song off by heart." I grummbled back at him.

"Simon said he wanted to hear it this afternoon though." Andy said exasperation dripping from his voice. I rolled my eyes and started to strum the intro to Little Things, Simon had chosen it, I loved the song but hated the idea of singing. Only 5 boys could pull it off and I knew that directioners would hate what we had done with it. Kaidy was playing guitar too and joined in on the last notes of the into.

I start off, deepening my voice by about two octaves. "Your hand fits in mine, like it's made just for me, but bare this in mind, It was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots of the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me."

Ben comes in for Harry's part, Andy does all of Zayns and Kaidy does all of Louis. I don't do any harmonising, I can't sing for to long without coughing. I've also got to sing Nialls part which I raised up an octave, Simon insisted on it. And it's really hard to drop my voice back down once I've hit the high notes. We finish the song and my coughing fit begins. The others are used to it now, blood and all. It's been happening for months now, normal people would be dead by now but apparently my fitness has kept me going. On bad days I wish I was a slob before all this. An overweight slob, because then I'd already be dead. Kaidy passes me my inhaler and I breathe in deep. It relaxes me right down and eases the burning sensation.

"That was good, I'm happy to show that to Simon." Ben said getting up off the couch he was on. "Speaking of which, we need to get ready! Only an hour before we need to be at the studio!" Typical Ben, always worrying about time and what he had to do.

"Settle Ben, we're all ready!" I told him and he looked at each of us.

"No! You're not! Go get dressed in something other than track pants, All of you!" He ordered and we all got up giving him a small piece of our minds as we headed off to our rooms.

I put on some jeans and a jumper, it wasn't flash but Ben would just have to deal with it, I wasn't to keen on showing off my body with all the scars where the tubes had stuck out, he was used to it so he didn't stare but everyone who saw us when we went out would gawk and look a me with pitty. I didn't need that. I went to Andy's room and stole one of his belts before he could stop me and ran out with him yelling at me. I had lost a fair bit of weight since coming here, but there was no point in getting new clothes, so Andy's belt had to do.

"You look nice!" I told Kaidy who was smirking at me as I threaded Andy's belt threw my jeans.

"Thanks, You look pleased with yourself." She replied, I grinned at her.

"I got the belt I like, of course I'm pleased." I said buckling it up.

"He's worried about you, he said you put three extra holes in it the last time you "borrowed" it." She said using bunny fingers for the word 'borrowed'.

"He is? Thats...odd...he never says he is." I told her, lowering my voice.

"He doesn't know what to say." Kaidy shrugged putting an arm around me as we walked to the door.

"He'll be right, he's got you now. Ben and I were always wondering when he'd find someone who would be tolerant enough to put up with him." I told her.

"Gee thanks." She said rolling her eyes. The boys both came out of their rooms, Ben smiling at the fact we're all ready and Andy frowning when he see's his belt around my waist. He doesn't say anything thought, just takes Kaidy's hand as we walk out.

Once we are at the studio Simon sets us up in a room with a big mirror to one side and red tub couches all around and 6 bean bags. He shut the door and said we'd be called out when it was our turn and to practice until then.

Ben and I slouched into the bean bags only to then be covered with the overs as Kaidy and Andy threw themselves on top with a beanbag in each of their hands. I laughed but then started coughing my guts up. I pointed to my bag and Ben got my puffer. While still laughing I managed to calm down. The others still rolling around on the bean bags. I quickly took the opportunity to jump on top and claim the tower of bean bags and people as mine!

"IIIIII am the champion!! IIIIII am the Champion! No time for loo---Ahh!" I sung until Ben threw me off my territory.

"Lightweight." He smirked. I jumped on his back in one quick leap!

"I'll show you lightweight." I cried and wriggled up so I was on his shoulders. "Kaidy! Andy! Grab his legs!!!"

They both jumped up and helped me tackle my brother to the floor. I hit the floor pretty hard and groaned as I rolled over. "Oww, that hurt!"

"Are you okay?" Andy asked me as he helped me up. "Lean on me."

I pulled myself up and leant on him to walk over the the nearest chair.

"Lean on me, when you're not strong...." We all sang, it never took much to get a song out of us, Our dad had always named a song for pretty much anything we said and we all seemed to have inherited the ability. I finished with the high notes at the end, completely out of breath.

"Uuughh! I shouldn't have done that." I said breathlessly.

"Did you want so morphine?" Andy asked me. My eye's lit up! "YOU HAVE IT!!" I cried out.

"Yeah mum said I couldn't give you any unless you really needed it." He said quickly while digging around in his back pack.

"You idiot! How would you know when she needs it, she never tells anyone." Ben said.

"Sorry, I just figured I'd know." Andy defended and handed me the small vile and a fit pack. I drew up a full ml and gave my arm to Ben so he could do the injecting. That was the one downside to not being in hospital, the pain medication was far more limited.

"Ahh Fuck me that's good!" I sighed. I heard something like a laugh come from the door but ignored it, Kaidy turned to see but didn't bother with it either. Must be another group who is performing for Simon today.

"Please don't say that while I'm next to you." Ben said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Sorry Benjamin." I said shoving him away once he had put the needle away.

"Can we practice Little Things now?" He pleaded.

"Yeah, but only once, other wise we'll screw it up when we get in there." Kaidy said.

We proceeded to play the song. I tried my hardest to get every note right, just to put Ben at rest, he'd be too nervous that I'd mess up otherwise.

We just sat around talking after that, until we heard a knock at the door.

 

***Niall's POV****

"So you're saying this girl is dying. And you told her she could meet us if she performed. But we're meeting her today instead?" Louis asked. Simon nodded as we looked threw the glass window in the wall at the four youths that were all around our ages,maybe a bit older, walk into the red room.

"Shouldn't she be in hospital?" I asked. Not taking my eyes off the girl with the green bandana on her head. She jumped onto the beanbags in the middle of the room with one of the others.

"No, Daisy can't get any better. They let her out as soon as I booked them into the hotel. The boys are her brothers, twins, Andrew and Ben, two years younger and the other girl, Kaidy, is her best friend, It looks like she is dating Andrew though." Simon explained. The four of them started to have a fight on the bean bags, I smiled.

"They act like us!" I said to the boys who all had grins on their faces and nodded in agreement. Simon pressed a button and we could hear what was going on.

"IIIIII am the champion!! IIIIII am the Chamion! No time for loo---Ahh!" We all laughed as Daisy yelled from the top of the mountain of bean bags and bodies. Simon hushed us and turned off the sound.

"They can hear you if you can hear them, be quiet." He said before pressing the button again.

We all quietly watched and listened, Daisy had jumped on one of the twins, I don't know which one, and ordered the other two to pull him down, he wasn't much taller than her but very well built and he was having no trouble fighting her off until Kaidy and the other twin pulled him down.

Daisy hit the ground and we all winced as she curled up and groaned. Simon turned off the sound.

"We should go check on her, that was a nasty fall." Harry said, always caring.

"No they have her, shh, I'll turn the sound on, I think they are singing the song." Simon said and pressed the button again, sure enough they were belting out the lyrics to Lean on Me.

"They are not holding back." Louis whispered over my shoulder. They kept singing right to the end and Daisy hit the high notes to finish. She started coughing violently and Simon shut off the sound again, seeing it was upsetting us seeing her hurting so much.

"Thats not the song. But you see why I wanted to bring you here?" He asked, still watching the youths as they sorted Daisy out with some sort of asthma ventalator. It looked like they were arguing between themselves and I pushed the button to get the sound again. Simon didn't turn it off again so we all listened and watched as on of the twins injected Daisy with something.

"Ahh Fuck me that's good!" Daisy sighed and Louis let out a loud laugh, I quickly pressed the button as he clasped his hands over his mouth. We all cracked up. The twin had a disgusted look on his face but I couldn't see what happened after because I was laughing too much.

"Boys! Boys! Quiet, this is what I want you to hear." Simon said, we had to stifle our laughs which was probably more of a challenge for me than any of the others.

 

Once Simon pressed the bottom again our own song little things was coming threw the speaker. But it was slightly different. Daisy started with Liams part, dropping her voice right down. Then one if the twins came in for Liams second verse, Simon said it was Ben. Kaidy did Louis' which wasn't a surprise as he did have he most feminine voice out of us but then what had us all staring at each other was when Daisy started my part. She was singing it at a higher pitch but perfectly in sync to how I'd sing it.

"They're good." Liam mumbled. We all nodded.


	6. Australia

***Niall's POV***

Once the teens had finished singing Little Things, Simon lead us around to go into the room they were sitting. They were just talking among themselves when he opended the door and they all stopped and looked up except Daisy who had her back to us so it looked like they were staring at her.

"What?" She asked the twins and Kaidy. The three of them smiled cheeky grins and Ben smirked and winked a us.

"Nothing, you just look pale is all." Kaidy said to her and slouched down in a bean bag.

"So Dayz. This band that your doing this for, whats their name?" Andy said with a strait face.

"One Direction, and Simon better not be lying to me. I swear I'll come back as a ghost and haunt him!" Daisy said. I had to stuff my face into Harry's shirt to not laugh. Simon gave one of his famous looks with his eye brows raised and a smirk on his face.

"What do you think you'll say to them when you meet them?" Ben asked her.

"Umm, I dunno, I guess I just want to talk, get to know them. I don't really get the whole thing with fans asking them random questions. I'd rather actually get to know them."

"You mean get in their pants?" Kaidy asked with another wink at us.

"Yeah well that too." Daisy said unashamed. The boys an I were giving each other looks, wondering when we should say something.

"How awkies would it be if they heard you say that." Ben smirked at her.

"Meh, I think they know pretty much every one of their fans wants to be in their pants, they'd have to be oblivious not to."

"Oh...so it doesn't matter that they are standing right behind you." Andy finally said. Daisy spun around with a look of pure horror on her face before she turned back to her three band mates who had collapsed laughing on the floor.

"You arse holes!! I'll kill you! Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't...Fuck, Imean...Simon! Why didn't you stop me!" She stammed.

"It's alright babe, we're always up for a laugh." Louis stepped forward and embraced her. She let out a little squeek and hugged him back.

"I can't beleive you're here! I thought you were still on tour in the US. Simon said it would be ages before I got to meet you!" Daisy spluttered as she hugged us all. She had a warm hug, and strong, she wasn't afraid to give us all a good cuddle. She was skin and bone though, she was like cuddling a warm pole. We all walked in after shaking hands wih the others and Simon excused himself.

We talked to them all for what seemed like only an hour but when Simon came back in he said it had been 4 hours. They were all so easy to talk with and didn't just expect us to talk about ourselves. We found out that Kaidy and Daisy were friends from school and That Daisy and the twins were step siblings but Ben and Daisy were the closest out of the three, Their sence of humour was increadible and none of us could contain our excitement when Simon told us that we'd be travelling together for a week until the twins and Kaidy had to get back to the Australian X factor where we'd be guest judges. Daisy was allowed to choose when she stopped performing with them so I guess it would depend on how she feels, she didn't act like she was dying, you could tell she was, physically I mean, but if you could only hear her you'd think she was in prime health.

"Well I'm glad you've all hit it off so well because I've just been informed since the news of you're arrival, boys, the hotel you're all staying in has been booked out and the only rooms we can use are the ones you kids are already in. There are enough beds for everyone if you all double up and it'll only be three nights before we head off touring." Simon explained to us all as we follwed him out to where security was waiting to collect us and take us to the hotel. " I won't be seeing you until next month for the X-factor Performance. Ben, Andy and Kaidy, you will be missing bootcamp but that doesn't mean you get to slack off, the boys will be coaching you on their days off and their stage productionist will be doing dance with you." They all nodded. "Daisy, you can only participate it the twins both agree you're up to it." Daisy stopped walking suddenly and I crashed strait into her knocking us both to the groud.

"Ahh, I'm so-" I started to apolgise before Daisy spoke up.

"What! They won't let me do anything! This isn't fair!" She cried out, sitting up and letting me lift her back to standing. "Thanks" she said to me before turnig back to Simon. "Please, Let me be in charge of that! It's not like I can make myself worse." She said sadly. Everyone was looking beween her and Simon.

"Daisy we'll let you if you really want, dont bother Simon with this." Ben said reasonably.

"Oh, okay, sorry Simon." She said looking down.

"It's fine, I figured you had them wrapped around your pinky well enough, I just promissed your mother that I'd try." Simon winked and we all carried on walking. Daisy turned to me and smiled.

"Sorry Niall, I didn't realise you were so close behind." Se smiled at me. Her smile was so pretty. Her teeth purfect and white.

"It's fine love, are you okay?" I asked concerned I hurt her when we fell.

"She's tough. Just adding to the other bruses covering her, I swear, Daisy has not spent a single day without a bruse on her body." Ben told me as he walked up beside her.

"Oi! I...well yeah I guess." She sighed, defeated. I slung my arm around her.

"Dont worry love, maybe you can teach me a thing or two, the boys are always saying I'm too careful." I said flirtily. I saw Harry give me a sad look but I ignored it. I wanted to make this girls time with us as intimate as possible. No-one knew exactly how long she had. But that wasn't the only reason, I don't know what it was but I felt really attracted to her, she wasnt my type at all really, she was skinny and loud. But she was also honest and full of life, it was refreashing.

Once we made it to the hotel we sorted out our beds. I was to share with Harry, Liam and Louis were sharing, Zayn had the couch seeing as he could sleep anywhere, Daisy and Ben were sharing and Kaidy and Andy. We all showered and ended up in the lounge room. The everyone was similarly dressed, Daisy and Kaidy in Zebra Onezies which looked too cute, Daisy must have gotten hers before she was sick though because it was far too big for her. I saw a picture of her on her facebook which she left on her laptop while she showered, she had had light brown curly hair, she was toned and was quiet solid, not fat at all but she was not boney in the picture. Her skin had a natural tan in the pictures and she had a brighter light in her eyes. I then clicked over to her full profile and saw she was in a relationship with some guy called Billy. I sighed. Daisy turned around from the DVD player where she was loading Hustle and she caught me looking at the laptop.

"I was pretty, once." She said with a genuine smile.

"You still are." I said, I know it's cheezy but she was.

"Hmm, thanks...That was when I was last in remission. We went to Thihiti to celebrate." She said, nodding at the picture I had clicked on so she wouldn't know I was looking at her profile. "I fell out of that tree a few mintues after Ben took the picture, Andy had dared me to get a coconut." SHe smiled at the memory and I could see the light in her eyes that she had in the picture. She was about to sit beside me when Harry jumped over the back of the couch and took the space. I glared at him, Daisy didn't notice and just sat on the other couch as everyone took a seat. Ben sat beside her and Louis beside him. Everyone else found a space on the floor.

"Why don't we head strait to bed, baby." Harry whispered in my ear. I tried to ignore him but he slipped his arm behind my lower back and started to rub small circles, luckily it was dark except for the TV so no-one could see. I tried shifting to see if he got the message that I wanted him to stop but he just shuffled closer and moved his hand to my thigh. I felt myself getting a boner despite the fact I really didn't want him to be touching me right now. I had promissed him we could sleep with each other once but I still wasn't sure, or even ready. I pushed his hand away and Harry huffed and finally sat back with a pout. I knew he'd try more later, I don't know how I was going to survive the next few nights with him.

After a while everyone started making their way to their rooms until it was just Harry, Louis, Daisy, Ben and I.

"I'm going to go do a twitcam." I said. I had decided to do that until Harry went to sleep so he wouldn't bother me. If that plan failed then I will ask Liam to swap with me. I could handle Louis. He never pushed for anything, but Harry didn't know the meaning of no.

"Can I come?" Daisy asked and Harry audiably groaned. I shoved him. Hoping that Daisy hadn't heard. Why was he being so rude!?

"Yeah of course. I've sent a tweet already so we can start any time." I told her.

"Okay cool, I'll get snacks. I have TimTams and Milo!" She said jumping up and over the back of the couch.

"Oi thats MY Milo!" Ben called after her.

"No!! It's MY Low!" Daisy smirked making Ben laugh and shake his head. "She's your responcibility if she's up all night, you hear?" He said jokingly to me.

"What's Milo?" I asked.

"Chocolate powder for milk but everyone eats it by it's self, try it. Please. Or she'll eat it all." Ben joked.

I nodded and laughed, getting up to go to mine and Harry's room to set up my laptop. Harry got up and followed.

"Ni, why don't we just skip the twitcam and go to bed, arn't you tired." Harry pleaded.

"No, I slept on the plane. You can go to sleep, We'll take it out to the lounge." I told him shrugging his hands off my shoulders.

"Niall what's wrong, I thought you said we could give it a go." Harry asked looking hurt.

"I did, we will but just not yet Harry. I'm not ready yet." I lied. I didn't know what was happening to me but I didn't want Harry, or Liam or even Louis. I just wanted to get to know Daisy and not have so much pressure put on every decision I make.

"So you're not ditching me for Daisy?" He asked.

"What do you mean? Harry just leave me alone okay? I need some space." I said and shoved passed him and went to go to the lounge with my laptop and a blanket from the end of the bed. Harry stayed where he was looking devistated. I signed and walked back to him, placing everything on the bed. "Haz, I'm sorry, Please, just let me sort out my feelings, I don't know what I'm feeling right now and I don't want to lead anyone on if it means I could hurt them." I sat on the bed and pulled him onto my lap and hugged him close.

"I thought I finally had you." Harry said, his voice cracking and I saw a tear slide down his face.

"You will, I promise. I told him. I know I couldn't promise it but he looked so sad.

I got up and took my laptop out to the lounge where Daisy was waiting with a pile of snacks in front is her. She was on her laptop looking at her facebook profile. She had the edit page open and was hovering the mouse over the relationship status. I carried on walking to the couch and slumped down. "You okay?" I asked her. She jumped slightly as though she had not noticed I was there. 

"Oh umm. yeah." She said and clicked cancel on the page and shut her lap top. "Just updating my profile."

"Any big changes? " I asked. 

"No, not really." she answered with a smile. 

"Do you see your boyfriend much?" I said. Digging a bit deeper. 

"I don't have one." She said looking confused. "What made you think I did?" 

"I just saw it on facebook, when did you break up?" 

"Oh. You mean Billy." she said with a half smile. "No we never broke up, he died last year." 

"Oh god. Im sorry Daisy." I told her feeling like such an idiot. 

"Dont be. It's fine, honestly. It was a long time ago. " 

"was it cancer?" I said. 

"Yeah, Same as me, he was my first boyfriend. And last I gruss." 

"He doesn't have to be your last." I told her. I was being so much bolder than normal. 

"Yeah. Right. And tomorrow the sky will be full of flying pigs. How about we get this Twitcam happening." She said and flipped open my lap top. I laughed and signed on and started talking to the fans and introduced Daisy to everyone.

There were a lot of questions about if we were together and why we left the US so fast. A few fans said some nasty things to and about Daisy but I dont think she would have seen it. The feed was moving pretty fast.

We had been on line for about 50 minutes when I noticed Daisy had fallen asleep with her head on my lap. I said good bye to the fans and shut the lap top. I was about to try to shift her so I could take her to her bed when Ben appeared at the lounge door. 

"Don't move her." He said and came up to us with a blanlet. "She doesn't sleep very well these days. You know with the pain." 

"Oh. she never looks like she is in pain." I said. "She hides it well." 

"Yeah. Too well," he said, "She's scared, I know she is, but she'd never let anyone know it."

"You two are pretty close hey?" I ask.

"Yeah, we were inseperable as kids, peoepple use to think we were triplets cos Daisy has always been pretty small for her age. Andy and I are close but in a different way, he's not as open as me and Dayz." Ben said. "I'll hold her head if you want to get her a pillow." He suggested, pointing to Daisy who now had her mouth open and was breathing lightly. 

"It's ok." I said but Ben looked suddenly uneasy. "I'll just stay here, I've got a bit of Jet lag and havn't gone on twitter for a while."

"Umm Okay, look, I don't know what your intentions are but I just thought I should make it clear. Daisy is innocent, and you can't take that away fro her. Okay?" Ben said, looking very awkward. I just smiled at him.

"Dont worry mate, I'm in a band with 4 boys who are very protective over their sisters, I don't ever want to be on the recieving end of brotherly wrath." I joked, trying to put him at ease. 

"Okay, I just wanted you to know, thats all." He said, turning around and heading out the room.

"Wait, er, Ben, Daisy had a boyfriend, right, Billy?" I asked.

"Yeah, but the most they ever did was hold hands and dance at the ball. They were sweet but both too sick all the time to ever really date." Ben said. "You get what I mean by innocent? Daisy will talk the talk but she has no idea of boys intentions."

"Yeah I get it mate." I told him. He turned around and mumbled a "See ya tomorrow."

So Daisy really was innocent, almost child like. Yet she had me so intreigued.

***Harry's POV***

(Song-That shoud be me- Justin Beiber) 

I couldn't take it, Niall was flirting with this girl he only just met and basically competly ignored me all day and then he doesn't come to bed after his twitcam. I heard him and Ben talking and when I went out to see if he was going to come out he was on his phone with his hand on Daisies Shoulder as she slept on his lap. 

I walked in and sat on the opposite couch.

"So are you coming to bed?" I asked and he looked up without surprise. He must have heard me come in but just ignored me.

"Er, No, Daisy fell asleep and I'm not tired anyway." He said calmly. "Why are you naken Harry, there are more than just us here you know?"

"Why can't you at least come to bed and we can cuddle?" I asked hopefully ignoring his question on my atire.

"I'm fine here." He said looking back down at his phone. I felt a stabbing in my heart. So he was just ditching me. He wasn't confused, he just wanted her and not me. 

"Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow." I said icily and stormed off. Iwent to go to out room but then changed my mind and turned down the hall to go to Louis and Liam's room. I opened the door quietly and saw Louis was snuggled up to a pillow on the far side of the bed and Liam was starfished across the majoriy of the bed, It was a big bed though so I figured I could squeeze in with Louis. I took the pillow gently from his grasp and he stired and opened his eyes. He looked confused at first but then shuffled back and let me slide in. Louis was wearing boxers, but I could feel his member through the fabric, he was semi hard, I'm not sure why, whether it was from me or just from sleep but it turned me on. He was spooning me and snuggled into my back and it was so nice to have his arms wrapped around my waist. 

"Louis?" I whisperd.

He groaned in responce.

"I'm sad." I told him. He let out a sympathetic sound and squeezed me extra tight and kissed my back. "Niall hates me, but I didn't do anything."

"He doesn't hate you babe." He mummbled into my back. "Niall is just confused right now."

"No he hates me, he won't even sleep in the same bed as me when he had told me on the plane we could try out being together." I told him, turning around in his arms to face him. Liam groaned and rolled over, muttering something in his sleep.

"Harry can this wait until morning, you're waking me up and Im getting a boner." Louis grumbled. So it was me that did it. 

"I can help with that." I told him, letting myself forget about Niall for a while.

"Liam is right here." Louis said, waking up a bit more.

"He's asleep, and I guess I don't mind doing it for him too if he feels left out." I said and pecked Louis' lips. Louis smirked and pulled me over so I was straddling him. 

"I'm too sore still." He whined.

"You can top." I pecked his mouth again, this time pressing my forhead to his and grinding myself down into him at the same time. Louis let out a moan which had Liam turning over and staring at us, totally confused. 

"What are you doing?" Liam asked.

"Seducing Louis, you want to join?" I told him, what happened next I did not expect at all. Liam's confusion slowly turned to a smirk as he lifted himself up and moved so he was lying next to Louis with his body pressed up to Louis' side. I couldn't tell if he had pants on or not but either way it was hot. He gave me a cheeky grin and then lent down and pushed his lips down onto Louis', He pushed down hard at first and caught Louis competely off guard. It took Louis a while to respond and when he did he had a mixture of confusion and fear in his eyes. 

"Woaw, steady on there Li, I had him first." I told him and gently pried Liam off Louis. 

"You asked if I wanted to join, well I do." Liam said, "I just don't want to have to commit to anybody, thats all." Liam explained.

Louis and I looked at each other and I shrugged. Louis still looked worried though. I pushed up so I was sitting on Louis' hips and motioned for Liam to sit in front of me on Louis' stomach. Louis groaned a little but shut up when I ground down onto his crotch again. I stroked Liams abs and fingered the waist band on the boxers he was wearing. His eyes darted from my eye's to my hands nervously as I gentle pulled them down. He lifted himself up and let me slide them off. His hard on popping free. I could see he was a bit smaller than Louis but not that much, there was no reason for him to be insecure as Louis had said Niall called him. I guided Louis' hand to Liams penis and then with one hand on Liams hips and the other on the bak of his neck I kissed him, while grinding into Louis. Liam was slow to repsond but once he did I could tell he was a great kisser, not too much tounge or movement, just nice. It wasn't long though before Louis got sick of being our grinding pole and pushed us up. He pulled Liam so he was hovering over his mouth and then started licking his shaft before he took Liam fully into his mouth. I smiled at Liam's reaction before going to work on Louis. He was fully hard now and had precum leaking. I sucked it off and flickd my tongue across the slit of his head before diving down and deep throating. It wasn't long before Louis was thrusting into my mouth though and I pulled off and let his penis slap against his stomach. 

I looked up to see Liam had turned around so he was facing the other way, thrusting into Louis' mouth. Louis grabbed his hips though and pushed him up and back suddenly. 

"I can't take you Harry." Louis said in a worried voice. He must have thought I'd stopped so I could penetrait him.

"I won't, Liam will, You top me." I told him. He seemed okay with that. I knew he couldn't take me again so soon. I knew I was rough. Liam looked slightly worried but let me guide him down onto the bed so he was lying down next to Louis.

"God help you." Louis whispered to him before getting up and grabbing some lube from his bag, he threw me the bottle and I covered my hand in the slimey liquid. I pushed Liams legs apart and nelt down between them before leaning over and kissing him as I slide my index finger into his hole. He was tight, very tight, but he did start to loosen up as I moved around. I felt Louis' tongue slide across my hole and I couldn't wait any longer, I pushed a seconed and then third into Liam while kissing him hard. He tried to cry out but then I found his G spot and he just moaned deep into my mouth.

"Hold off Li, not yet baby." I told him and withdrew my fingers. I lubed myself up and wiped what what left onto Louis' waiting member. I pushed Liam's legs out to the side so I could spread my legs enough for Louis to enter me. I lined myself up and plunged into Liam, He let out a cry and tried to push my hips back but Louis pushed his hands away as he entered me. I cringed as I felt the burn but Louis knew better than to stop. Once he was fully in I started to pump into Liam who cried out with every move. I bent down and kissed him to keep him quiet. It wasn't long before I found his G spot and just held still inside him, letting Louis' thrusts into me do the work. It wasn't long before I felt Liam clench around me and his cum hit my stomach in hot bursts. I didn't withdraw though, He could keep going I thrust in and out hard, symultaniously with Louis. I had never had a threesome before and this was the purfect way to take my mind off of Niall. I felt Louis' thrusts getting sloppy and knew he was going to cum soon. I arched my back, causing Liam to let out a sharp hiss of pain and I let Louis thrust into me hard as he could. When he exploded in me I realeased my load into Liam. I pumped into him a few more times to extend the orgasm before collapsing on him. Louis tried to withdraw but I reached a hand around and placed it on his back. I liked to feel him go soft inside me. I kissed a rather sore looking Liam on the mouth softly. 

"You're such a good boy Li." I told him. "I'll run us a bath okay?" 

Liam nodded. "I'll need it." He said weakly. "Niall may be bigger than you Harry but that was the most painful sex I've ever had."

"Don't talk about Niall, not right now." I warned him and kissed him again before rolling off him and pulling Louis into my arms.

"You're such a softy Harry, all cuddles and kisses." He said and snuggled into my chest. I loved it when Louis didn't want to stop being cuddling strait after sex. 

After a while of just lying with Louis and Li, Louis pushed up and looked at the door like he was straining to hear something.

"Can you hear that?" He asked me.

"What?" Liam asked. I sat up and tried to hear what Louis was listening to.

"Crying...Fuck Harry, it's Niall." Louis said and jumped up out of bed. I realise now why he was so worried before when we involved Liam. Niall still loved Liam, what must he be thinking if he knows Liam will sleep with us but not Niall. I coudn't go out there though, I don;t know what I'd say. I'll leave it to Louis, he's best at these sort of things, He'll get Niall laughing. I hope. I got up and went into the bathroom to run a bath. Liam came in soome after it was ready and I left him to it. I didn't want to make things worse by bathing with him. I think he understood too. He didn't seem hurt when I left.

***Louis' POV***

I ran out of the room after pulling some sweat pants on. Niall was on the couch crying as quietly as he could onto Zayns shoulder. He heard me rushing in and looked up only to dive back into Zayns shoulder, trying to hid his face. Daisy was asleep on his lap. 

"Now would not be a good time Louis." Zayn said coldly.

"Niall, I'm so sorry, I'm such and idiot. I don't know why I let it happen." I whispered, trying not to wake Daisy.

"Just go away Louis, I don't care, okay, It's not like a had a chance with either of them anyway, and you said yourself, Harry would be no good for me, so why would I want HIM. And Liam has done nothing but hurt me so it honestly doesn't surprise me that he'd do it again." Niall said through the tears.

I can't beleive I let this happen, Niall was hurting as it was, Liam, Harry and I just rubbed salt into his wounds. I felt the tears burn my eyes. Zayn was looking at me like I was evil, I guess I was. I shoud have listened to my instinct and pushed Liam off when he kissed me. I don't know what on earth had gotten into him but I didn't like it. Not when it was hurting Niall so much. I rushed up close to Niall and took his face in my hands. At first he resisted but then he looked up at me. "Please Niall, I'm sorry, I didn't want to, Honestly, I wasn't even going to do anything with either of them but Harry is so insistant, You know what he is like, and Liam, I don't even know what got into him but he's an idiot and I'm so sorry I let it happen." I told him. not breaking eye contact once. Niall heard me out but it didn't stop the tears. 

 

"It hurts Louis." He finally croaked out. I tried wiping his tears away from his cheeks but it was pointless, they just kept falling. 

"Shh, Shh, I know, I'm so sorry. Why don't we just go to bed and we can talk about it tomorrow?" I said.

"Is that really a good idea Louis, Havn't you hurt him enough. Niall can stay here with Daisy and I. He can't move anyway, Daisy will wake up.

:I'm alreay awake." Daisy said sleepily from Nialls lap, oblivious to what was happening around her. She sat up and Niall turned to face Zayn so she couldn't see his face but he wasn't quick enough. "Niall what wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing sweet heart", I told her, "He's just going threw a bit of a break up." 

"Oh, I didn't realize you had a girlfriend, I'm so sorry." She said, she must not have heard about Niall being gay, and no-one knew about his relationship with Liam except us and Paul.

"I didn't, It's just band problems, thats all. I'll be fine, did you want to stay sleeping here or did you want me to take you to your bed?" Niall asked, trying to change the subject. 

"You guys arn't breaking up are you?" She asked sadly.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I'll explain tomorrow, Okay?" Niall told her. He wasn't one for keeping secrets from anyone so he would no doubt tell her tomorrow. 

"Oh ok then, umm do you know which bed Ben ended up taking?" She asked.

"Oh yeah that one, I was seeping there when he came in." Zayn said pointing to Ben's room. "But it's fine, I was meant to be on he couch anyway." He said grinning. 

"Nah that's fine, you have it, I do't sleep well anyway, I'll just stay here, then I don't need to move." Daisy said relaxing back onto the couch.

"Okay, well if you're okay Niall, I'm gonna get back to sleep." Zayn said and got up and went back to the room he said he was sleeping in. 

"Come with me Niall, I'll stay with you in the other room." I told Ni who glanced at the sleepy looking Daisy before he got up.

"Night Daisy, Sorry I woke you." He told her and pecked her cheek before leading me to his room.

Daisy blushed and mumbled a good night to us before laying down and rolling over to face the back of the couch. I folloed Niall and slid into bed behind him rather than going around to the other side of the bed, I wrapped my arms around him from behind and felt him relax after a while. We didn't say anything, just lay there, I hoped he would forgive me. I hated upsetting Niall. It was aweful. 

When Niall next spoke it took me by surprise. I thought he had fallen asleep.

"I'm so confused Louis." He said in an even tone.

"What about Ni?" I asked him.

He sighed and let out a lng slow breath. "I can't blame Harry, I hurt him today, I told him we could give it a try and then I rejected him to spend time with Daisy who I think I like more than I should, but then Harry goes and does, well what he did and I don't know if it was just because he was just hurt or if he was rying to make me jealous or what." 

"Harry isn't as bad as what I made him out to be, I didn't even really think about what I said when I warned you off him." I told him. "I've slept with him since and it made me realise that, well yes he is full on and very rough but he also has so much love and is one big teddy bear after. He has never pushed me over the edge and he is always carefull not to top me after he has done so recently."

"So you're saying I should give him a chance, start something up with him?" Niall asked me. I nodded. "But what about Daisy, I think, No I know I like her, she's so, different to the others."

"Niall she's dying, she'll be dead within the year." I reasoned with him. "You would just be setting yourself up for getting hurt."

"I know, I don't get it but I want to at least see if she's into me. If she's not then fine, I'll start something with Harry if he is still keen on me. But if she likes me, then I can't pass it up." He said turning around in my arms to look me in the eye. "I've never felt like this about anyone before Lou. It was almost like Lve at first sight."

I didn't know what to say to that. I just sighed and kissed his temple. "Okay Ni, I'll be here for you no matter what you decide but please don't drag Harry along, He has a lot of feelings too and he can't cope with being rejected all the time. Tell him strait that you like Daisy. At least then he will know what is going on in your head."

"Yeah I will, I didn't mean to upset him, I know I deserved what happened, it's just hard to hear your three best friends having sex with each oher when you love them all but they all have very different feelings for you." Niall said.

"You love me?" I asked him with a cheeky grin.

"You know what I mean." Niall said, blushing.

"Yeah, sure, I love you too Ni.Good night." I said and snuggled into his chest, he wrapped an arm around me and I closed my eyes letting sleep take me.


	7. Chapter 7

\-------------------.A week later.---------------------

 

***Daisy's POV***

"Niall, Harry hates me." I tell Niall as we lay down in the hotel bed Niall was playing my guitar. We had started some sort of a relationship, a very innocent one.

"What? No he doesn't, what makes you say that?" Niall says looking completely confused, I had expected that, Harry had been giving me the evils and been rude to me every time Niall had his back turned or whenever he wasn't in the room. The other boys hadn't seemed to notice or didn't care. Ben had told me I had to tell Niall though cos he was sick of seeing it. Ben might be younger than me but he's very protective and one more snide remark from Harry was going to result in Ben's fist in Harry's pretty face.

"He's said a few things, but his eyes say the most. He really doesn't like me but I don't get why. I always thought he'd be the last to do that sort of thing given what he had said at the Red and Black concert after getting all that hate." I said, sitting up and crossing my legs, I was fiddling with my fingers looking down at my lap.

"Look babe i'm sure he dosn't, I'll talk to-" Niall stopped abruptly and I looked up to see him staring at the door. Harry.

"Oh great!." He said and walked off. I can't say it didn't hurt to have someone, who you idolised for years, hate on you. I felt the tears coming so I turned from Niall.

"Umm I need to get some morphine off Andy." I rushed and left the room before he could say anything. I needed morphine but that wasn't what I was going to do first. I saw Harry heading down the corridor to the room he had been in last night. I think he shared with Liam but he was out with Danielle so I followed him and jammed my foot in the door way before he could close it. He looked up with a surprised look that quickly turned to anger.

"What do you want?" He said bitterly trying to shut the door but I was strong and small and wriggled in. The door slammed and I pressed my back to it so he couldn't leave.

"I want to know why you hate me! What did I ever do to you? I idolised you for years, bought your music and dreamed to meet you but I finally get there and you are nothing but mean!" I say in a harsh whisper. His face changes several times to reveal whats going threw his head, anger, confusion, sorrow then finally regret.

"Fuck I'm a douche!" He says covering his face with his large hands.

"Ahhh Yeah you are." I state and swipe away the tears I didn't realise had fallen. "but Why?"

Harry takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out.

"You took him away from me." He said slowly.

"Who? Niall?" I say.

"Yes Niall, He was almost mine and then you came along and now he wants nothing to do with me." Harry says with a pained expression. "Daisy I'm sorry, I shoudn't have treated you like that, it's not your fault." He steps forward and opens his arms but I don't move, I don't get it.

"You're gay?" I ask. Harry nods.

"Well Bi, but not that it matters." He says.

"And Niall is too?"

"Yeah." Harry says looking a bit unsure and awkward, dropping his arms. What he was saying made sense, Niall had mentioned they had some band troubles, and break ups.

"I don't know what to say... I'm sorry for getting in the way but Niall is the best thing that ever happened to me other than my brothers."

"Would you forgive me?" Harry asks.

"What? oh, umm yeah I guess, I just...what do you mean he was almost yours?" I ask. As I add up my first encounters with the two boys it makes sence but then I don't get why Niall chose to be with me if he loves Harry. I don't like the sympathy card idea, I hope it's not just because of the cancer cos I'd hate that.

"He was hurt pretty badly by... Someone...before we came here but on the plane I had managed to convince him to give me a go...then you came along and...well you know what happened." Harry said down at me.

"Does he actually like me or... is it just cos he feels sorry for me?" I ask.

"I don't know, Niall isn't very easy to read, he normally just speaks his mind but when he wants to hide his feelings he does it well." Harry tells me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Now I don't know what to think." I sign and turn away from Harry's touch.

"Daisy I'm really sorry, please forgive me." Harry says with a strain to his voice. I turn to see his eyes are watering.

"What are you crying for? I forgive you, it's fine, I'm just confused okay?" I say, kind of annoyed that he is the one upset.

"You don't sound like you've forgiven me." He says so sadly I actually feel sorry for him, he doesn't know me very well so of course he'd think that.

"Harry if there is one thing I've learnt from having cancer it is that life is too short to hold grudges." I say and sigh. I hesitantly open my arms and he folds into them taking me into a warm hug, I just lean into it. What else could I do, I was upset and confused.

"Harry I need to talk to Niall." I tell him and he releases me.

"What about?" Harry asks.

"To see if he really likes me or not?" I say casually.

"NO! You can't, he'll kill me, he dosn't want you to know he's bi! He told us all to keep it quiet." Harry says putting himself in between me and the door.

"What, so I have no say?" I say indignatly. "I don't want to be with someone who is only with me cos they pitty the poor virgin cancer patient." I gasp and cover my mouth, I hadn't meant to spill that I was a virgin, it was just in my head because that what got me and Niall together to start with.

"You're...really? Is that why...?" Harry stammered and I pushed him aside. "Wait I'm sorry Daisy, please, don't!" But I couldn't look at him now, I was far to embarrassed, I rushed back to mine and Nialls room with Harry hot on my trail.

"Daisy wait! You can't!" he said as I stepped into the room and tried to slam the door shut but Harry had caught up and pushed threw the door behind me. I slowly turned around. Niall sat up from the bed and stared at us with wide eyes. He kept loking between us with confusion skrawled over his face.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing, right Daisy." Harry say quickly only making Niall more suspicious.

"Niall do you really like me? Or do you just feel sorry for me?" I said plainly.

"Of course I like you Daisy, Your amazing, Harry what have you said to her." Niall says getting up and striding over to envelope me in his strong arms.

"Nothing! I-"

"You're bi Niall, he told me that you and him were going to be together, it is true?" I told him, cutting Harry off and pushing out of Nialls arms a bit. He held me tighter though which hurt a bit and I whimpered.

"What the fuck Harry!" Niall growled, still holding me tight.

"Nia-"

"Why would you do that!! You dick! You just want everything Harry's way don't you!?" Niall said getting louded.

"Niall stop, you're hurting her!" Harry cried and Niall looked down to realise I was in tears from the pain.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, are you okay? I was just so mad. Do you need me to get you something."

"No Niall, I'm fine." I said and wiped my face.

"Daisy I don't just like you, I love you, Okay? Please don't listen to Harry." Niall pleaded. I nodded and he continued, "I am Bi but that doesn't mean I want Harry over you." He said this with such sincerity that I knew I could trust him. I was looking for all the signs of lying they say people show and Niall had none of them.

"I didn't mean to Niall, Honest! I was just upset." Harry said softly.

Niall looked up at him and his gaze softened when he saw how upset Harry was. "It's fine, I'm sorry Harry, I knew you'd be upset."

"If it's any consolation at least you know it's not forever Harry." I said trying to lighten the mood but I failed dismaly. Apparently Niall didn't like me joking about my life expectancy. Harry was none to keen on it either.

"Don't say that Daisy, Please." Harry said. "It makes me feel like a monster."

"You're not a monster Harry." Niall said, pulling me in under his arm protectivly while looking up at Harry still. I could see there was more than just a friendship and Niall did have his heart set on two people at once but had chosen me for now. I felt bad for Harry, I did, but I didn't want to give up being happy for the last months of my life.

Harry nodded and kissed us both on the forhead and left the room. Niall watched him sadly before turning and picking me up and walking to the bed.

"I do love you Daisy, Honest." He whispered in my ear.

"But you love him too, don't you?" I said looking into his eyes to see if he was going to lie to me.

"Yes, but he can wait." Niall said. He lay me down and crawled in after. We lay cuddled up in slence for a while. I then said something that I knew would possibly hurt me a lot but could stop Niall from a lot of pain too.

"Niall, what if Harry joined us? You know, we could have a bit more of an open relationship?" Niall looked at me, total shock and confusion written all over his face. "I mean, then you won't ever be left totally alone and you won't be confused as to when you can be with Harry after I'm dead. I know what those feelings are like and it's hard, the pain, the uncirtanty...the guilt. I may not have ever 'done' anything but I have lost friends who I had struggled beside for months."

"But you need time, I don't want to rush your first time and it shouldn't be something that someone else is privvy to." Niall said.

"I wan't you to take it now though Ni." I said. "I love you too and I'm ready."

"You might think that Daisy but I'm not doing it tonight, if you think your ready though I'll plan something special, okay?" Niall said, smiling and pecking my mouth. "Then we can talk about Harry..., but I don't want to hear anything more about you dying, okay?" I nodded and curled up in his arms. It wasn't long before sleep overtook me.

(Song- Daylight-Maroon 5)


	8. First times

**Daisies POV**. 

It's the first time Niall and I have been alone and even then, Ben won't leave completely, he has sat himself in the lounge and started watching The Lord of their Rings trilogy, as if one of those movies isn't long enough.   
"Daisy, were you serious when you said you wanted to have sex? And that you were ready?" Niall asked me in a low whisper, not that Ben could hear us while we were in the room.  
"Yes, it's just hard having two overly protective brothers to consider." I told him and he nodded.  
"We I thought we could maybe slip a few of your sleeping pills into a hot chocolate for Benny Boy there and maybe have the night to ourselves, the others are all out until at least 12 tonight." Niall said with a wicked grin.  
"I love the way you think!" I said and got one of my pills, one would do, he was already tired and yawning and they were very strong.  
Niall set about making some hot chocolates and got Ben to agree he wanted one too.   
We thought if we sat with Ben and watched while we drank then it would be less suspicious so we sat and watched Bilbo pack his bags and leave a ring with Frodo and then before he was even totally finished his Milo, Ben was snoring his head off. Niall smiled over at me and pulled me in close to him, nuzzling his nose into my neck.  
"Should we go cuddle in bed?" He asked with his nose still in my neck. I got up without answering and he followed, the nerves had set in, I could feel myself shaking and we hadn't even gotten to the room yet. Niall hadn't seen me naked, what if he was grossed out by the bones and scars and the fact I had no boobs at all. He noticed my shaking and turned to hold my head to his chest, "Babe, we don't have to, I don't mind." He said it with so much care.  
"No I'm fine, I just...I don't look...nice." I got out, I doubt he knows what I mean.  
"Babe it doesn't matter what your wearing, it's going to be off anyway." He reassured.  
"No, I mean, under the clothes." I pulled away and hugged my arms around myself.   
"Come with me." Niall said and took my hand.  
He sat on the bed in our room and pulled me with him and then lay me down, my legs still hung off the side. Niall then started to run his hands over my stomach under my shirt and kissed me softly. He then pushed himself down and kissed my arm where I had some of the worst scarring and muttered the word "beautiful." He kept going, saying the same word which I can not believe that he really thought it was beautiful but he wanted me to believe it so I let him think I did. He got to my nipple and looked up, asking for permission and I nodded, a bit too eagerly because he smiled at me and took it into his mouth and sucked gently. I threw my head back at the sensation. 

***The next morning***  
Everything from there seems a blur now, Niall's fingers preparing me, his mouth down there, his huge cock entering me. I am sore now, well that's an understatement, I can not move because I'm so sore, even though he was so gentle. It didn't hurt terribly at the time, only now that we have slept can I feel the sting.

I got up and cringed as I swivelled my legs to the edge of the bed, Niall was already up and by the sound of it in the kitchen with one of the boys.  
I waddled out of the room, trying to compose my walk so it wasn't so noticeable. When I entered the kitchen though I see Louis first and he smiles but it quickly drops as I continue to walk and he glares at Niall.  
"Niall, you didn't!" He said under his breath but I hear him clearly.  
"Didn't what?" Niall asked confused. I quickly make my way over to him and wrap my arms around him and hide my face. He jumps slightly in surprise.  
"He did but I made him." I said and stuck my tongue out at Louis. Who blushed a ridiculous shade or red. He quickly recovers though.  
"Oh, sorry, are you ok? Niall is packing large, I would be waddling too." It was Niall's turn to blush.  
"I'm not that big Louis, and I was gentle, wasn't I?" Niall asks me.   
"Yes, very." I smiled and sat down. Happy that my first time was over and now maybe Niall will think about letting Harry into his life so when I die there won't be such a hole. I know he doesn't think about it like that, no one does but I need to, I'm leaving so many people behind and I don't want anyone to hurt.

 

***a week later/on tour***

**Louis' POV**

It's been a been a busy week, we are doing 4 small gigs which you would think are less work but people expect so much more, signings, interviews, meet and greats, we love doing it all but we were meant to be on break. I'm not complaining because I mean, Daisy hasn't got the time we have so I really don't mind doing it all for her but I'm looking forward to just spending a bit of fun time with the boys and Daisies crew. The X factor has been delayed because of some network dispute so Simon isn't asking for Ben, Andy and Kaidy yet which makes Daisy happy.  
I am worried though, about the arrange not that Niall, Harry and Daisy have. Niall snapped at me when I said he was being selfish and slutty, which I know was out of line but the girl is dying and he's sleeping with Harry while he's seeing her. I need to approach her and today is the perfect time. We are driving to some town that is pretty remote, and I am in the car with Daisy and Zayn, the others all fit in a mini van. I had grabbed Daisy and Zayn, Zayn because he never asks questions and he just let me drag him, where as the others would have asked why I wanted them with me and Daisy in the hire car. I was driving and Zayn in the back seat.  
I turned to Daisy in the passenger seat, "Daisy, can I ask what the arrangement is with you, Niall and Harry?"  
She looked at me confused and I could see Zayn sit up to listen.  
"Umm well we are sort of seeing each other, but I thought you guys all knew that." She said.  
"Yeah but why are you okay with it? Doesn't it bother you that he is sleeping with Harry?" I asked.  
"No, I actually prefer it, you wouldn't get it Louis." She said and turned away, I wasn't done though.  
"What is there to get, try me."  
"How would you feel if someone you love died?" She asked.  
"Terrible, but that's why I don't get what Niall is doing."  
"Ok then how would you feel about making all your family and friends feel terrible, all at once. Watch them look at you and feel sick and sad and cry." She said, I didn't have an answer. "That is why I am doing it, because I will leave Niall feeling terrible but if he has Harry then he won't feel so bad, I am sick of making people feel terrible, I know I haven't yet but I will, it's like a leave a path of destruction because for some stupid reason people start to like me and we become friends or more in Niall's case and I know that in a month or two I'll be dead and they will be sad." Daisy turned away and was staring out the window.   
"Fuck man, why did you have to pry," Zayn said, "Daisy he didn't mean to upset you, it's none of our business."   
"I'm sorry, I get it now though, I'm so sorry Daisy." I told her.  
"It's fine, really, I umm, don't normally let out that sort of stuff, it's just hard, to see everyone judge me for decisions I make."  
"Yeah of course." I said  
"It's all worth it with Niall though, I mean, you would know, wouldn't you." She said smiling at me again with a cheeky grin.  
"So I take it Niall told you about us." I said and Zayn groaned and put his ear phones in.   
"Yes, he said he was glad he had you for his first so that he knew what to do for me."  
I beamed. "He's something special hey."   
"You love him too?" She asked, catching me off guard.  
"Yeah I do, but it can't be more than friends with us, I love my girlfriend too and he has you and Harry. I think Harry would struggle with the idea of sharing Niall with me, or me with Niall. He's very possessive."  
"Yeah I know, he was a bit rough with Niall when they had their first." Daisy said unabashed.  
"Was Niall ok? Harry is rough all the time, but he always takes care of his lover after." I told her, hoping it wasn't giving too much away, I don't know if she knows I used to sleep with Harry.  
"Yeah, He cried, we were, you know, all three together," she blushed, "had to pull out of me so I could just hold him....he still came and Harry felt pretty bad but he yelled at Niall for not using the safe words." Daisy said, "but Niall forgot them I think and just wanted to please Harry."  
"Poor Harry, he would have been horrified to know he hurt Niall too much, Niall wouldn't know when to use safe words though or that it is okay to use them, Harry won't care."  
"You used to sleep with Harry?" Daisy asked. Oops, I slipped up.  
"Er, yeah, still would be if Niall hadn't let him in,"  
"But what about El?"  
"She knows, it's fine, so long as it's just sex and not feelings."  
"Oh ok, maybe you could talk to Niall about safe words and all that, I don't think Harry can trust him to say it so he has been letting Niall top every time but I know he wants more." Daisy said. For a girl who was a virgin only a week ago, she was very forward with this conversation, Zayn still had his head phones on trying to block us out.  
"Yeah, I will, He needs to know he can use them and Harry will listen, I've not needed them before but I have told him to slow down or go easy and he always does."


	9. When weeks add up

Louis' POV

"Ok buddy, what is up?" Niall asked. "Why did you bring me here?"  
We are at the hotel gym and it was all because Daisy had asked for a night alone so I took Niall to the gym and Liam and Harry went out. I took this as an opportunity for me to bring up the safe word problem with Niall.  
"Well, I was just wondering how things were going with Harry?" I said as we both got onto the steppers.  
"Look Lou, I know you don't approve of what is going on but it's what Daisy wants and that's what matters." He said.  
"No I mean, with the sex, Daisy seemed a bit worried about you not coping and not using the safe word Harry has." I said and he immediately froze. He looked down then strait into my eyes.  
"How did you do it Louis? I can't handle anything but I don't want to bore Harry, I love him but I can't handle him." Niall blurted out.  
"That's what the safe word is for, say it as soon as it's too much, Harry will stop or at least slow down." I reassured him.  
"You never used it, you would just take it and scream, how can I make him happy if he can't even sleep with me how he likes because I can't handle it." Niall whined.  
"You don't have to, and I did use the safe word a lot when we first started. Over time though Harry learnt my limits and wouldn't push past them, that's what it's for."  
"Oh, I never thought of it that way." Niall said and resumed his stepping.   
"So will you use it? It will stress Harry out if you don't." I told him and he smiled and nodded. "Good."  
"Did Daisy say anything else was bothering her?" Niall asked.  
"No, why?", I asked.  
"I dunno, I think she is just not feeling that great but she never normally shows it." Niall said."I asked Ben and he said it was just a symptom of dying." Niall looked extremely torn up.  
"Do you really think it is a good idea to keep this thing going with her Niall, you know she is dying and it's only a matter of time."  
"Oh course I will keep it up, I love her. I don't know why or even how but I do and I can't change that, even Harry has bonded with her since we started this threesome thing, the two of them were just cuddling yesterday and she fell asleep in his arms, that's just the sort of person she is."   
"Yeah I know what you mean, I'm just worried about you both." I told him but left it at that. We finished at the gym and then went out for dinner and a few drinks, we decided to sleep in the hotel room separate from the teens and Zayn who had all stayed in and were probably going to sleep early. We played some FIFA and eventually crashed on the couch, the true sign of a good boys night.   
It was at 8:01 in the morning I heard Niall yelling "No!" Over and over again.  
It was at 8:02 I saw him sobbing over Daisy in her bed.  
And it was 8:03 I found out Daisy had died in her sleep.   
Ben said she knew, Niall was angry and sad and guilty all at once and Harry wouldn't talk to anyone. Everyone was in a state of confusion. Daisy always talked about dying but it was always in a month or six. Never in a day or two. It only just occurred to me we had know her for a few weeks now and the weeks added up to months and here we are grieving over a girl who we all loved despite barely knowing her.

We didn't stay for the funeral, Niall said it wouldn't be fair to take that away from her family. Too many fans would have been going crazy over us and that is just disrespectful. The flight home was touchy, if there was a better word to describe it I would use it, but there wasn't. Niall and Harry kept changing from arguing with everyone, including each other to not talking to anyone to silently crying in someone's arms or by themselves. We sent the whole family flowers but Niall was determined we wouldn't have anything more to do with them. He was grieving hard.


	10. When weeks add up

Louis' POV

"Ok buddy, what is up?" Niall asked. "Why did you bring me here?"  
We are at the hotel gym and it was all because Daisy had asked for a night alone so I took Niall to the gym and Liam and Harry went out. I took this as an opportunity for me to bring up the safe word problem with Niall.  
"Well, I was just wondering how things were going with Harry?" I said as we both got onto the steppers.  
"Look Lou, I know you don't approve of what is going on but it's what Daisy wants and that's what matters." He said.  
"No I mean, with the sex, Daisy seemed a bit worried about you not coping and not using the safe word Harry has." I said and he immediately froze. He looked down then strait into my eyes.  
"How did you do it Louis? I can't handle anything but I don't want to bore Harry, I love him but I can't handle him." Niall blurted out.  
"That's what the safe word is for, say it as soon as it's too much, Harry will stop or at least slow down." I reassured him.  
"You never used it, you would just take it and scream, how can I make him happy if he can't even sleep with me how he likes because I can't handle it." Niall whined.  
"You don't have to, and I did use the safe word a lot when we first started. Over time though Harry learnt my limits and wouldn't push past them, that's what it's for."  
"Oh, I never thought of it that way." Niall said and resumed his stepping.   
"So will you use it? It will stress Harry out if you don't." I told him and he smiled and nodded. "Good."  
"Did Daisy say anything else was bothering her?" Niall asked.  
"No, why?", I asked.  
"I dunno, I think she is just not feeling that great but she never normally shows it." Niall said."I asked Ben and he said it was just a symptom of dying." Niall looked extremely torn up.  
"Do you really think it is a good idea to keep this thing going with her Niall, you know she is dying and it's only a matter of time."  
"Oh course I will keep it up, I love her. I don't know why or even how but I do and I can't change that, even Harry has bonded with her since we started this threesome thing, the two of them were just cuddling yesterday and she fell asleep in his arms, that's just the sort of person she is."   
"Yeah I know what you mean, I'm just worried about you both." I told him but left it at that. We finished at the gym and then went out for dinner and a few drinks, we decided to sleep in the hotel room separate from the teens and Zayn who had all stayed in and were probably going to sleep early. We played some FIFA and eventually crashed on the couch, the true sign of a good boys night.   
It was at 8:01 in the morning I heard Niall yelling "No!" Over and over again.  
It was at 8:02 I saw him sobbing over Daisy in her bed.  
And it was 8:03 I found out Daisy had died in her sleep.   
Ben said she knew, Niall was angry and sad and guilty all at once and Harry wouldn't talk to anyone. Everyone was in a state of confusion. Daisy always talked about dying but it was always in a month or six. Never in a day or two. It only just occurred to me we had know her for a few weeks now and the weeks added up to months and here we are grieving over a girl who we all loved despite barely knowing her.

We didn't stay for the funeral, Niall said it wouldn't be fair to take that away from her family. Too many fans would have been going crazy over us and that is just disrespectful. The flight home was touchy, if there was a better word to describe it I would use it, but there wasn't. Niall and Harry kept changing from arguing with everyone, including each other to not talking to anyone to silently crying in someone's arms or by themselves. We sent the whole family flowers but Niall was determined we wouldn't have anything more to do with them. He was grieving hard.


	11. Trust

****Harry's POV****

It still doesn't seem real, the love Niall and I developed for a girl who I'll admit, I never thought we could actually make something work with. She didn't even make out that she was sicker, although the dying jokes simmered down. The boys are worried about us but they really don't have to be. I'm just sad and so is Niall and despite Daisy's plan to make us not feel so sick and guilty about moving on, we can't. Not yet anyway. I can't even look at Niall without thinking about what we had. And I have so much guilt of not telling Daisy how I started to feel. She never knew I was in the relationship with both Niall and her and not just for Niall. 

"What's on your mind Harry?" Louis asked me. I didn't even hear him come into the kitchen. 

"Same old." I replied.

"How are you doing?" He asked

"Terrible, but you know that." I told him.

Louis pulled me into a hug and I let him, I wrapped my arms around his small body. 

"Niall needs you Haz."

"I can't. It hurts." I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"It's been 2 weeks and I know that is nothing when your grieving but you need to support each other because you are the only two who knows what your both going through." 

I didn't reply, just nuzzled into him. He kissed my cheek but I quickly took his lips to mine and kissed him fiercely. I don't even know what was going through my mind but right now, this was what I needed, not Niall, not hugs, just Louis under me letting me use him. And he let me. I stripped his pants down and pushed him down onto the table. I unzipped and shoved my cock strait into Lou. I could see already he was trying not to use our safe word so I pulled out and went slower, just to start off. He turned his head to the side and didn't even look at me, which is just as well because I hated that I was doing this with him and not spending my time with Niall. 

I fucked Louis hard and he took it, I hate myself for doing this, he doesn't deserve to be used like this. He suddenly came with a sob and I pulled out, I couldn't hurt him anymore. I pulled him up into my arms and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Lou, sorry sorry!" I muttered into his shirt. Louis just stroked my hair. It seemed like ages before he spoke again.

"It's ok babe." He said calmly. "But you need to get back with Niall, he needs you and you need him."

"Harry?" A quiet voice said from the door. We both looked up to see Niall standing in the doorway. Shock and hurt written across his small face.

"Niall! It's not what it looks like mate!" Louis called out, jumping off the table and pulling his pants up quickly.

"Yeah? Yeah!? You sure? Because to me it looks like the guy I love , who won't even look at me since...since Daisy...has just...just fucked our friend instead of coming to see me!" Niall cried. 

Zayn and Liam shot into the kitchen to see what was happening.

"Niall it wasn't like that, please let him explain, just go into your room and sort yourselves out." Louis pleaded.

Niall looked towards me with sadness in his eyes, I looked down. I couldn't look him in the eye. 

"He can't even look at me." Niall said sadly motioning for them to look at me and left the room. No-one moved.

"Harry you've screwed up." Liam said.

"Oh and you haven't? I'm pretty sure this isn't anything near as bad as what you did Liam! I was protecting him from myself!" I defended. I started walking out to follow Niall and heard Zayn asking Louis if he was ok. Louis understood, he would be ok.

I made my way to the living room, Niall hates going to his room and being alone when he's sad. He was sitting curled up on the couch flicking through the channels, not settling on any one program. He didn't even appear to notice he had been through all of them twice while I was watching him.

"Niall.." I started. He ignored me. "I didn't mean to ignore you." 

He turned to face the window and I noticed his body shaking, he was crying. I made my way over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He relaxed into my chest and let it all out. He still wasn't facing me but at least he let me hold him. I kissed his hair, muttering how sorry I was and rubbing my hands up and down his arms. 

Eventually he settled down and I moved in front of him so we could talk. The others had left, I saw Louis limping out and felt guilty. I've hurt the two people who really get me.

"I didn't want to take out my hurt and anger on you." I told him. He just stared at me. "I shouldn't have done that with Louis though, it was not fair to you or him."

He still just started at me.

"Will you please talk to me." I pleaded.

"What do you want me to say Harry?" Niall finally said. "That it is ok you fucked Louis when we are meant to be together. When we were supposed to support each other after Daisy died. You just blocked me out! I needed you and I know you needed me! Hell, we still need each other, it hurts Harry! So bad." He finished off quietly after he had yelled at me.

"I know, I'm sorry. Niall, I suck at this, it was different for you, you told her how you felt, I didn't even realise until she died that I loved her." I explained. "It felt so right, the three of us, she balanced it out, she was confident and cocky where you are loving and caring and I'm...me. And Now she is gone, I guess I don't get where we fit, how we fit."

"Harry you were the one who wanted us to be together long before Daisy." Niall said sadly.

"I did, I do, it's just confusing." I told him.

"FUCK! Why can't I catch a fucking break! Louis is taken, Liam is cruel, Daisy is dead and you are confused!" Niall yelled, and rightly so, we had all hurt him, Liam and I the most but Louis too, inadvertently. "I wish I never called Demi that day."

"Please Niall, I just need a little more time, I need to sort myself out and get my head strait." I told him. "I'm not confused about wanting to be with you! Not at all, I love you and want to be with you but right now, I can't."

"But you can be with Louis?" He asked angrily.

"No, I mean, yes but I won't, not again, that was a stupid thing to do. I need to apologise to him too." I said.

"So what are you going to do, what can we do because I feel so helpless while you go about not telling us what's going on." Niall said he was looking at my hand and I know he wanted to hold it.

"I'll let you in, I promise." I told him, taking his hand in mine. 

"Are we still together?" Niall asked, fear lacing his voice.

"Yes! Of course we are Niall, I told you, I love you." I said, "that hasn't changed."

"So don't go sleeping with anyone." He finished and pulled me over to him. I lay on top if his side and cuddled up to him. 

I must have fallen asleep after such an emotional afternoon because I woke up to Niall shaking me awake and leading me to his bed which I hadn't slept in since we returned to London. It felt nice falling asleep with his arms wrapped around my waist and his head resting on my chest.


	12. Chapter 12

****Niall's POV ****two days later.****

 

"Niall?" Harry said quietly from beside me. I was playing with his hair, twisting it on my fingers and running my fingers through it.  
"Yeah?" I said.  
"Liam is a bit pissed off with me." He said.  
"Why?" I asked, making him look at me. He didn't look terribly worried.  
"Because of what I did with Louis, reckons I screwed up with you and hurt you, and I yelled at him." Harry admitted.  
"Harry, why did you yell at him?" I groaned.  
"Because Yeah I screwed up but not like what he did, he was just plain mean, I didn't mean to be a dick." Harry reasoned.  
"Liam is Liam Haz, you can't let him get you like that, he says stupid things without thinking about who they hurt." I tried telling him.  
"So it's ok for him to make me feel like shit?" Harry asked looking hurt.  
"No but just ignore him, he will come around and realise he was a dick and you just have to forget about it." I said.  
"I hate how easy going and forgiving and perfect you are." Harry told me and snuggled into my chest. I kissed his head and held him close. "You are so amazing, Niall, you just never let anything keep you down."  
"No, I do, I just don't show it like you do babe." I told him. I had noticed Liam was giving Harry a hard time which I assumed was Liam feeling guilty, and so he should but it's not fair to take it out on Harry. Harry is so sensitive he can't handle Liam's cold shoulder.   
"I'll talk to him, yeah?" I asked him.  
"Hmm, yeah okay." Harry agreed and pushed himself up. "I'm going to go see Louis." I nodded and made my way to find Liam. He was probably in his room.  
He was sprawled out on his bed on his phone. Flicking his finger across the screen.   
"Hey Li." I said as I came and sat beside him.  
"Oh, hey Ni." Liam said and sat up. "How you doing?"  
"Fine, but Harry not so much." I told him honestly. Liam huffed.  
"What do you want me to do?" He groaned.  
"Just be nice man, he's hurting and you know he is good for me." I told him thinking, "unlike you." I couldn't say that though, Liam wouldn't handle it.   
"Yeah, I know, i just hate seeing you hurt, I know what I did was far worse and I haven't even apologised properly but I can't let you get hurt any more." Liam spilled. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I hate myself for it."  
"It's fine Li, you're still my brother, mate." I told him. "Will you talk to Harry too? He isn't taking being ignored too well."   
"Yeah sure, umm Ni, I also wanted to ask you something. Ah, what would you, er I mean, would you be ok with Louis and I um just fooling around?" Liam stuttered. I froze, NO! I wanted to yell at him and tell him No because Louis is special! And No! Because why can you do things with him but not me! What did I do! What's wrong with me! My thoughts must have shown on my face though because before I could spit out an answer Liam shook his head.   
"Never mind, don't worry, we won't, it was stupid to ask!" Liam said quickly.  
"Yeah." I said and left his room in a hurry. I heard the TV going so went down stairs to see Louis, Harry and Zayn on the couches, Louis and Harry on one and Zayn on the other.   
I walked strait to Zayn and cuddled into his side. I wasn't going to cry but I needed a hug and Zayn was very good at hugs.   
"You okay Babe?" Harry asked from his couch.  
"Yeah, fine, just want some Zayn cuddles." I told him. Harry was fine with this, Zayn was strait and it was purely platonic. Zayn's arms were wrapped around me tight and I felt secure.   
"Alright babe." Zayn said and held me close.   
"Are you up for a camping trip Ni?" Louis asks. His voice is soft and he looks worried.  
"Yeah, camping would be fun." I tell him. We've been a few times over the years and it is always a good time.   
"We'll leave on Friday then." Zayn says, giving me another squeeze.

*********later that night*********

"I spoke to Liam." I told Harry as he cuddled into my side. I lifted my arm so he could get right close and I could wrap it around him.   
"What did he say? You looked upset. I'll kill him if he hurt you again." Harry says.  
"No, he said he'd talk to you and apologise." I paused and then hesitantly  told him what was bothering me, "He did mention something that hurt."   
"What has he done?" Harry says trying to hold his temper.   
"He just asked what I thought of him and Louis fooling around, I can't believe he'd ask me that. Has Lou said anything about that to you?" 

"Well, he said they had sex but it didn't mean anything, Louis fucked him a couple of times, that was all." Harry told me. He looked like he instantly regretted telling me though. 

"Oh." I didn't know that. "Why would Liam want to do anything with a guy when he has Dani?" I said trying to hold myself together. 

"I don't know, he's messing things up thats for sure. Babe, don't think about it, we have each other and if Louis needs us then you, Zayn and I will be there for him." 

"I know, I just don't get what is wrong with me." I said, my throat closing up as I spoke.

"Nothing is wrong with you, I love you, and it sort of hurts that you are so hung up on Liam." Harry said, trying hard not to show his frustrations but the hurt was definitely there. 

"Sorry, Haz, I'm sorry love." I told him and rolled over so I was on top of him. Face to face. I lent down and kissed him lightly on the lips, holding his head with my hands spread through his hair. Harry deepened the kiss but then pulled back.   
"I just hate feeling insecure, and no one else has even made me feel it before, not because I don't trust you but because I haven't ever gotten in so deep with anyone, ever." Harry said.   
"I won't hurt you Harry, my big sook of a boyfriend." I smiled down at him.  
"Boyfriend, we can call each other that now can we?" He smirked.  
"I, um, yeah I guess if you are ok with it, we are more than just fuck buddies, aren't we?"  
"Yes, we are boyfriends." Harry said and pulled me close only to flip us over so he was able to grind down on me.  
"Oh, I'm too sore for that Harry." I whined.  
"You want to top?" Harry asked. I was taken by surprise, Harry hadn't asked me to top yet. I figured he just wasnt into bottoming.  
"Is that ok?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Yes, of course, can you prep me?" Harry said confidently as he slid off me to grab the lube from his toiletries bag. I admired his bum, so soft and toned. He was so fit. I felt myself getting hard already. I sat up and guided Harry to lie down in my place, taking the lube off him as I kissed his lips.   
"You know I'm actually nervous, I've never been nervous before." Harry says with a cute little smile.   
"Why do I make you nervous? Haven't you bottomed before?" I asked.  
"Yes, of course, but never with such a big cock." Harry laughed nervously. I gently kissed him and stroked his hair.   
"You'll be fine, I won't hurt you, I promise."   
"You remember the safe word?" Harry asked softly, he was trying not to show his nervousness.  
"Um, yeah, but I don't think I'll need it." I said confused.   
"No! For me you doofus." Harry laughed.  
"Oh, of course, right." I lubed up my fingers before I could embarrass myself any further.   
I prepped Harry slowly and thoroughly until he was squirming at my mercy. "I'm ready, fuck, just start please" Harry moaned into my neck. I withdrew my fingers and squeezed some more lube onto my hand before rubbing it over my cock. I lined myself up and eased in to Harry's tight hole.  
"ahh, fuck, fuck, fuck, slow down please Ni, fuck, so big." Harry swore and held me off him slightly. I pulled out so only the tip was inside him.  
"Are you ok, we can stop." I asked but he shook his head.   
"No, 'm fine, just slow it down yeah?" Harry said between deed breaths and he released my hips, I slowly began thrusting a little deeper each time with Harry's hands gripping me so tightly around my arms I know I will have bruises tomorrow. He was stopping me from going much deeper at all with his tight grip.  
Harry's breathing was desperate and short as he tried to deal with the pain. I was trying to remember to go slower but my body had other ideas. I began thrusting in harder and harder until I was balls deep and our skin slapped together with each snap of my hips. 

"Fucking hell Harry, you look amazing like this, so tight and vulnerable." I said and began to really thrust my hardest and fastest into him. 

"Mhm, fuck it hurts Niall, I'm sorry, yellow, yellow, no RED!" he cried and pushed me off so I flew to the side of him. He immediately rolled over away from me.   
"Shit, Harry baby I'm so sorry." I said and crawled over to embrace him in my arms. It broke me heart to see he was cringing.   
"It's not your fault, fuck I'm a dick head Niall." Harry breathed without looking my way.   
"No you're not Haz, please look at me." I pleaded and he did.  He rolled over, wincing as he did so and kissed me softly.   
"Give me a few nights with a dildo and I will be fine, I promise" Harry said and let me kiss him back.   
"We don't have to do it again." I told him secretly cursing my size. Guy's with average dicks didn't have this problem.   
"Shh, I want to,  it was fine until it all for to fast." Harry explained. "And considering Louis is going to see me limping around tomorrow we should probably do it this week so I'm not lying when Louis asks how was able to take you." Harry smirked and rolled back to me with a cringe.   
Sure enough, the next day saw Louis staring in awe at Harry as he waddled around the kitchen making his breakfast.  
I felt bad for Harry so my looks of concern made it even more obvious.   
\-----------  
Harry's POV  
We were all set for the camping trip, we needed it, after Australia and coming back to a delayed tour we had managed to get some time off for ourselves.  
I'd spent every chance I could get using the extra large dildo I had bought when we had first arrived home. I knew I'd need it to be able to take Niall's size but I didn't think I'd need it this much. The dildo was only about the size of myself but at least it would somewhat prepare me. I had put off trying with Niall again for longer than I thought I would. He wasn't upset or anything but he was hopeful, I could see that easily. I fessed up to Louis and he had a great time ripping me to pieces about it. The three of us were in my Range Rover while Zayn and Liam followed in Liam's car.   
"So boys, what have we got planned this weekend." Niall chirped from the back seat. Louis had shotgun.   
"Well I know Harry's been training pretty hard for one particular activity." Louis smirked. I punched him."Ouch"  
"You deserved it." I told him.  
"What activity?" Niall asked confused, he could be so thick.  
"Oh Niall, come on man, he wants you to fuck him." Louis tells him bluntly. I give Louis a for-fucks-sake look as Niall blushes furiously.  
"Oh, you told him?" Niall asked me.  
"Er, yeah, was I not supposed to?" I said worried. I looked in the rear view mirror to see him.  
"No, it's fine, maybe Louis could help us out." Niall said quietly with a little smile. Louis spun around in his chair so fast to give Niall a look of disbelief.  
"For real?!" He asked, his eyes darting between Niall and I.  
I smiled at Niall in the rear view mirror.   
"I'm fine with anything Niall wants." I said winking at Niall. He blushed and then laughed at Louis who had sat back in his seat and started staring into space with a huge grin on his face.  
"So I guess we can take the big tent." Niall said shyly.

 

Louis had been giddy all afternoon and was almost jumping around by the fire.  
Niall keeps giving me a cute smile after Louis does anything to him, smile, hug, kiss on the cheek, wink. It's really cute.   
The others must know there is something is going on.  
Louis comes and sits next to Niall on the log Liam built the fire beside, wrapping his arm around Niall's waist and Niall smiles shyly at him. I feel jealously rise inside me but only for a second. I know Niall loved, no, loves Louis, and Louis loves him but they both love me too, and it's not like they would do anything to hurt me. Louis and I have talked about what we would get up to tonight and it would be good.  
"Should we head to bed soon?" Louis asked us.  
"Keen are we Louis?" I teased him.  
Of course he didn't even blush, "Ah yeah!"

*******Niall's POV********  
We said good night to the others, they were staying up drinking and probably already too drunk to even care that we all left together. Harry had taken both our hands and effectively separated Louis and I from our cuddle.   
I am nervous now, I don't know why. Maybe because I know Harry and Louis have been together sexually so long before I ever did anything with either of them. Or because I had no idea how tonight would pan out. Or what will happen after. I didn't want to hurt Harry or Louis, or myself.  
"So Baby, what were your plans for Louis helping us out?" Harry said when we reached the tent entrance. He pulled me to face him while still holding Louis hand.   
"I..I...er...didn't have any plans..." I stuttered. They both smiled at me with big knowing grins.   
"That's what we thought baby." Harry said and kissed me softly on the mouth as Louis ran his hands up my sides from behind me. All of a sudden I was enveloped between the two of them. Harry pulled away and I couldn't keep the grin off my face. I took Louis hands in my own and let Harry pull us into the tent.  
"So, we thought Louis could open me up baby, and then we could try again?" Harry told me as he pulled Louis and I down to our knees on the queen mattress on the floor in our tent.   
"Okay. Yeah, that's sounds good."I told him. Harry pulled his shirt over his head and Louis and I followed his lead. We were all just in track pants and by the looks of it we all went commando too. I was starting to get hard already and Louis adjusted his trackies to let his hard-on peak out the top.   
"So baby, can you get Louis nice and wet for me?" Harry asked me sweetly. I grinned and nodded quickly.  
Louis sat back and let me remove his track pants to release his pretty cock. I swooped down and licked the tip eagerly while holding him with one hand. Louis moaned and bucked up into my mouth. Harry slipped his hand down to cup Louis' balls too.   
"Deep throat him baby, see if you can reach his sack." Harry ordered. I tried my hardest to get all of Louis into my mouth and throat. My nose just touched the soft nest of hair.   
"So good baby, you try so hard for us." Harry told me. Louis' hand was in my hair, stroking and lightly tugging.   
"Mmhmm, Ni your mouth is ugh, so good!" Louis moaned. Harry lent forward and kissed Louis, a hand brushing the hair away from his face and moving to cup Louis' cheek gently. They kissed tenderly and my stomach flipped. I gave Louis a good hard suck to bring the attention back to me.   
"Ahh, fuck, Harry, Niall is jealous." Louis moaned and moved his other hand to stroke my full cheek. I closed my eyes at the feeling.   
"Really Ni baby? Are you jealous? I would kiss you but your mouth is a bit busy." Harry said as he moved behind me. My legs were tucked under me and bum in the air. Harry guided my hips up so he could remove my pants.  
"This part isn't busy though!" Harry said and before I knew it Harry was licking over my butt hole while massaging the cheeks. I moaned and tried my hardest to suckle Louis while my cock throbbed. Harry's tongue slipped in and out of my hole as he sucked and licked at the tight puckered ring.   
"I'm gonna cum!" I told them both. I pressed my face into Louis' crotch and Harry grabbed the head of my cock and caught the jizz as I shuddered thought my first orgasm. He gave my now swollen hole one last kiss and lick before pushing himself up again. He took his cupped hand which was full of my cum and covered Louis' cock in it.  
"That's so hot Harry." I told him. He was using my cum as lube for Louis to fuck him. I moved over to the side of Louis and I pulled him up to his knees. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me in for a kiss.   
"Your mouth is so perfect Ni." Louis said as he pulled away. Harry was still massaging my cum onto Louis's hard cock. He then Lay down where Louis had been and spread his legs to reveal his perfect cock, balls and Ass. "Fuck." I muttered.  
"Soon." Harry said and winked at me. Louis took that as his cue to slide into Harry's waiting hole. Harry needed no prep for Louis. While he wasn't that small Louis was smaller than the dildo which he had been using all week.   
"Fuck Haz, you're so loose, you've been working so hard to get ready for Niall." Louis spoke as he slammed into Harry fast and hard. Their skin slapped together with a wet sound.   
"Mmmm yeah, fuck your cock is cute Lou. Ni, look at it, is it slipping in and out so easy?"    
"Baby it's so easy, so open for him." I said and reached down to slip a finger in along side Louis' thrusting cock.  
"Oh fuck yeah, that's good baby." Harry moaned. He took my hips in his hands as I leant over him and guided me to straddle him, my Assignment to his face. "Sit baby, I was you to ride my face while Louis fucks me."   
I did as he said and Louis fucked him even harder when he saw my cock start twitching again. Louis lent forward and kissed me sloppily. Seconds later Louis was cumming in my boyfriend.


End file.
